


Regrets

by RinRin24



Series: Regrets [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Hansol, Alpha!Taeyong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, I hate tagging, M/M, Omega!Yuta, Omega!ten, Smut, alpha!Johnny, my native language isn't English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 50,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta left the pack when he was presented as an omega. He only would get them in trouble like that. He regrets causing them so much problem and he won't go back to them no matter what. He knows that they will just regret it if he went back.But will they really?Or what if one of the only regrets not being strong enough to protect Yuta and would do anything to get him back? Also on Wattpad if someone prefers that format to read: Here





	1. Chapter 1

The boy hurried towards the empty carpark in one of the shadiest corners of the city. He looked around to make sure no one was following him before he stepped into the parking lot. He knew the way by heart now, he has been there so many times. In the wall was a large metal door. Jaemin kicked into it a few times, then knocked it in a few place. The door opened easily after that. He pushed it in and stepped into the room. 

"Hyung" he called out happily as he spotted the other. The other looked up from the book in his hand and gave the boy a bright smile. 

"Jaeminnie! What's up?" Yuta asked and placed down the book onto the coffee table. The table was old and would probably collaps if something heavier was placed on it. The couch he was sitting on was so old and bad it had scratches in the cushion and was cracking at every little move.

Jaemin sat down next to Yuta, making the couch crack. He smiled as he took off his backpack and started unzipping it.  
"I bought you things" he said as he placed the things on the table. Bread, eggs, water and other things. 

" I told you, you don't need to do this" Yuta said as he watched the younger packing out more stuff. Chocolate, sweets, apple... It was just too much

"And I told you that I want to do this" the boy said as he finished unpacking. Yuta looked at the foods, feeling guilty. Jaemin brought this kind of things always with him when he visited Yuta. Jaemin was five years younger than him and he was taking care of him. He tried to make him stop a lot of times, but the younger just didn't listen to him. 

"Thank you" Yuta whispered and smiled slightly. It was returned with a much brighter one. 

"It's nothing. Oh, hyung, guess what" he said as he threw his bag onto the floor and turned his whole body to face Yuta. 

"What?" The older smiled at the other's excitement. 

"Donghyuck got presented a few days ago" he said, drumming his fingers on his knees. Yuta's smile froze on his face. It has been that long since he... 

"Really?" He tried to look happy but he failed miserably. Luckily Jaemin didn't catch it. 

"Yeah. He woke up and he reeked his new smell. Mark hyung sprayed two bottles of deodorant onto him and even that couldn't supress it completely" he laughed out loud as recalled Mark blowing deodorant at Donghyuck in every five minutes and Donghyuck complaining about it everytime.

"He is an alpha, right?" Yuta smiled. Donghyuck has always been a strong kid with annoyingly sassy and cheeky personality. But he was a good person. He used to tell Donghyuck that he will get beaten one day but the boy was probably bigger and stronger than him now

"Of course he is, what else could he be?" Jaemin laughed. Donghyuck couldn't talk about anything else but him being an alpha for the last few days.

"True" Yuta laughed. It was bittersweet. He looked around for something that he found on the floor. It was a thin blanket in a ridiculous purple colour. He folded it between his legs and brought one of its corner to his mouth. He started chewing on it without realising it. 

Jaemin watched the movement carefully.

"Are you going into heat, hyung?" He asked, making Yuta to look up at him, surprised. 

"Maybe, in a few days" he answered. "But how...?"

"You always chew on things when you're going into heat" the boy pointed at the other's mouth. Yuta stopped chewing and pulled the blanket out of his mouth. 

"Oh" was his only answer at first. "You may be right" he said. Then he just shrugged and took it into his mouth again. Jaemin chuckled at it, but then his smile vanished. 

"Hyung, why don't you come back? At least for your heat. It would be much..." He started but didn't finish it. Yuta groaned.

"Safer? No, it wouldn't be" he said. His face became cold as he turned his gaze away from Jaemin. He didn't want to snap at the boy. 

"But we have more alphas now. And Ten hyung is an omega too..." Jaemin said but Yuta shook his head. 

"It's not just that. You don't understand it" he said and stood up. He slowly walked towards the other end of the room where he kept a lot of pillows and blankets riled up. 

"Then tell me!" Jaemin snapped as he watched the others back. He didn't even count how many times he tried to bring Yuta back, but he always got a 'No' as an answer and never an explanation. 

"Ten got immediately claimed by Johnny. Like this, he doesn't smell inviting to other alphas, even if he's in heat" Yuta said as he sat on the pillow-pile and pulled his knees up to his chest. The blanket was still clenched in his hand. 

"I know. But why is this important?" Jaemin asked, not understanding where this came from. Yuta sighed. He hated this.

"I'm not claimed. I'm not mated and probably never will be. This way I smell so inviting to alphas they are ready to even attack. You remember what happened before I came away. I will just get you guys into trouble again" he said, not looking Jaemin into the eyes. He didn't want to talk about this. He still felt guilty about it.

"But that was two years ago! And I'm pretty sure that Taeyong hyung isn't angry at you. He never was" he said. Yuta cracked a smile. It didn't reach his eyes. 

"He isn't, but I am" he said softly then looked up at the younger. "I think it's time for you to go, Jaemin" he said. He clenched the blanket in his fist tighter, trying to distract himself with it. He was now sure going into heat. He was even more sensitive than usually and he wanted to cry. But he couldn't as long as Jaemin was around. 

"Hyung..." The boy wanted to say something but got interrupted again. 

"Jaeminnie, please. Just go" Yuta said and curled around himself and the blanket. Jaemin closed his lips and stood up from the couch. He grabbed his backpack and spaced to the door. He was annoyed. He finally got an answer, but it just seemed so stupid.

"Take care" he faintly heard Yuta saying this before he closed the metal door. He didn't even say goodbye.

On the other end of the parking lot someone was waiting for him. He was tall and slim and handsome as hell. The only thing ruining the picture was the little scar next to his eye. He was standing in a safe distance, so Yuta won't sense him or smell him. He watched as Jaemin came closer with hurried steps.  
"Did he take the food?" He asked when the boy came close enough so he didn't need to shout. 

"I don't know. I just left it there" Jaemin said in annoyed tone, not even sparing a glance at the older man. He didn't stop for a minute just went forward. 

"Hey, Jaemin, what's wrong?" Taeyong hurried after the younger. He felt that the boy wasn't really angry. More like… disappointed. 

"Yuta hyung is stupid" 

********************

"He calmed down?" Ten asked quietly as Taeyong came out of Jaemin and Jeno's room. Ten was sitting on one of their couches, snuggled up against Johnny's side.  
Taeyong shook his head.

"Not really. He just fell asleep while swearing at Yuta" he said and sat down on the other couch. 

"So this means that Yuta still doesn't want to come back" Johnny hummed. He squeezed Ten shoulders slightly then started caressing him again. Ten just got out of heat and he was still a little needy. 

"I don't think he will ever want to come back" Taeyong sighed. 

"I think he wants to come home. I'm sure he misses us too" Ten said, leaning into Johnny's side even more. The two alphas' gazes met before the both looked at the omega. 

"Why would you think that?" Johnny asked in a gentle tone. Ten closed his eyes as he laid his head on his mate's shoulder. 

"Because he still lets Jaemin visit him. If he didn't want him close, he would have just moved from his spot already" he answered. Taeyong was silent. He didn't think about this way. He watched as Johnny lifted Ten up as the omega slowly drifted into sleep and took him into their room. He smiled softly; the pair was so perfect. Johnny, the strong and big alpha and Ten, the beautiful and kind omega. It was a perfect match.  
Omegas were rare. Now they only had Ten as an omega in their pack but that itself was a big deal. When they had two omegas was a real miracle. But they weren't strong enough to keep both of them. During that time, Ten wasn't presented as a omega yet. That was Yuta's first heat and most of them was either freshly presented or not presented at all. They weren't prepared to what happened.  
Taeyong was so engrossed in his thought he didn't notice when one of the rooms opened. Hansol looked at the head alpha who didn't notice him.

"Taeyong" he called his name to get his attention. Taeyong's head snapped up and he looked at other alpha. They were all surprised when they got to know that Hansol was an alpha. His smell was weak, not enough to claim his territory. And the man was just so quiet and kind, he could have easily fit as an omega even, if it wasn't for his big and strong built. He should have been a beta, but mother nature didn't think so...

"Yes?" Taeyong's gaze wandered over to the big backpack on Hansol's back. He swallowed thickly. He knew what that backpack meant. 

"I'm going away for a week" Hansol said, searching for Taeyong's eyes. But Taeyong didn't look at him. 

"You're going to Yuta" It wasn't a question but it sounded like one. What Taeyong hated the most was seeing Hansol go away for a week. To take care of Yuta in his heat. At the time Yuta ran away, only Jaemin and Hansol managed to find him. So they were the only ones from the pack whom Yuta accepted some help from. Or talked to.  
Hansol nodded.

"Yes" he said softly. He knew he hurt Taeyong with this. "It's better if he has someone with him" he said. Taeyong hummed in agreement. He knew this. Even if they weren't mated, an alphas smell could protect the omega in heat. It was much safer for Yuta like this. Taeyong just wished that it wasn't Hansol.

"Take care of him" he said as he stood up from the sofa. He immediately felt Hansol submitting to him. Taeyong never understood this. Hansol was older and bigger than him and probably stronger too. And he still submitted to Taeyong. The other nodded and quietly left the room and then the apartment.  
Taeyong sighed. He couldn't do anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta and Hansol spend Yuta's heat together... At least that's what they planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short but I promise the next one is longer! :) I hope you'll like it!

Yuta moaned out loud and threw his head back as Hansol thrusted into him. His whole body trembled from the feeling and his arms almost gave in underneath him. Hansol pressed small kisses on the younger's nape and he slowly pulled out of him before he thrusted back in.

"Hyung..." Yuta sighed as he rolled his hips backwards to meet Hansol's thrust. 

"Want to turn around?" Hansol asked and pulled out when Yuta nodded. The boy immediately turned to face the older and pulled him close. Hansol smiled at the boy before he lifted his legs up to his waist and pushed back. Yuta groaned at the feeling and nibbled softly on the alpha's jawline. He circled his arms around Hansol's neck and gave him soft pecks on the his cheek

"Faster, please... " He sighed, rolling his hips. Hansol kissed him on the nose before he picked up the pace. His thrusts grew more powerful and he thrusted back in different angle every time.  
Yuta almost screamed when he finally found the spot he was looking for. His knot was already swelling and soon he couldn't pull out. He drew his hand down and circled Yuta's cock, making the boy moan louder. He was already rolling back so he met Hansol's thrust but now he wanted to push into his hand too. He clawed the elder's back and desperately tried to move. 

"Hyung, I'm going to... I'm going..." He started but didn't finish it. Hansol was thrusting into him even harder his faster his knot slowly tearing Yuta apart.

"Come for me" Hansol whispered and bit Yuta's ear softly. The boy arched his back and screamed as he came onto his and Hansol's stomach. Hansol groaned as he felt Yuta's muscles squeezing around him and let himself go. His knot swelled to its full size as he came into the omega, locking them together. He collapsed onto the other, leaning into Yuta's embrace. They were sweaty and sticky from cum, but they didn't really care about it. Yuta slowly caressed Hansol's back as the older pressed gentle kisses onto the boy's cheeks.

"Are you alright?" Hansol asked quietly after a few minutes of silence. Yuta hummed softly, almost asleep. 

"Yeah. You? I told you don't need to come here for me" he said as he continued stroking the other's back. Hansol pushed himself up a little so he could look Yuta in the eye. He placed one hand on the younger's cheek and stroked his cheekbone with his thumb. Yuta was much skinnier than he used to be once but he was still gorgeous. Hansol knew this already. 

"And I already told you that I feel better knowing what's up with you. Especially during these days" He smiled sweetly and Yuta smiled back. Hansol was the one who always took care of him even when they were younger. 

"Come here" Hansol said and hugged Yuta to himself before he turned around so he was on the bottom and Yuta on top of him. The Japanese boy moaned slightly at the feeling since the knot was still inside him, but soon relaxed into the elder's embrace. They fell into a comfortable silence and slowly Yuta starting to doze off. He didn't want to sleep. 

"Hyung" he started. He wanted to make a conversation so he won't fall asleep. 

"Yes?" 

"Was Jaemin angry? He was really upset when he left" He sit up, placing his hands on Hansol's chest. The knot went down so it was a little easier to move, but he still couldn't get completely off of Hansol.

"He was upset. I don't know much because he only talked to Taeyong, but he didn't have mercy on the doors" He said, taking a grip on Yuta's slim waist. Yuta took a deep breath and casted his eyes down. He felt guilty about what happened, he shouldn't have send the boy away that way.  
Hansol watched the younger as he chewed on his lower lip.

"What did you tell him?" He asked softly. He knew that Yuta would never ever do anything bad to Jaemin. He loved the boy too much for that. Yuta swallowed thickly before he slowly lifted himself up. It still hurt a little as the knot pulled out of him since it was still big, but he didn't care. He didn't want to talk about this in that position.  
He stood up with shaky legs and went to find his shirt and underwear. He felt Hansol's eyes on him as he pulled on his boxers and grabbed the elder's shirt instead of his. Then he went back to the nest he made out of pillows and blankets.

He slowly pulled the shirt over his head and settled down next to the other. But still did not look at him.  
"He asked me why I didn't come back to the pack" he said, his voice almost inaudible. Hansol sighed. He didn't need to ask what Yuta's answer had been, he knew it already. They talked about this many, many times and he, too, always got the same answer. 

"I told you that I'm ready to claim you if that's what you need. I might not be a strong alpha, but I can do that" he said, placing his hand under Yuta's chin to make the younger look at him. Yuta smiled kindly at that. 

"We don't love each other that way. It wouldn't do anything good for either of us" he replied. 

It was true. They weren't in love with each other. They both loved someone else who couldn't be theirs. They only had sex during Yuta's heat because it was necessary.  
Hansol looked at the other with sad eyes before something distracted him. A smell. Someone was getting closer to them, and they didn't have good intentions. _Two alphas._  
Yuta probably sensed them too because in the next moment he stood up and ran to the door. It was closed already but he pushed the small coffee table in front of it. 

"Come! Quick!" He whispered, and went into the bathroom, Hansol following him close behind. Yuta closed the door too as long as Hansol was putting on his jeans. 

"I can get out through the window. You stay here and when they come after me, you come out and go home" he said, and pushed the older. He already knew how to get out if he was in danger. It wasn't his first time when alphas were trying to get him. The window was small but he could get through it.

"Are you kidding me? I won't let you go alone against two alphas!" Hansol grabbed the other 's arm as Yuta started climbing out. Yuta smirked bitterly before he gently swatted Hansol's hand away. 

"This is why I won't come back. I only cause you trouble" he said before he jumped out. He didn't wait for Hansol to say just started running. Hansol heard the two alphas shout after the boy as they sensed him and he looked away from the window when they run after Yuta. He couldn't watch it. He just couldn't. He should've stopped Yuta from doing something this stupid but he wasn't strong enough to stop an omega. How could he be someone's alpha if he couldn't even protect someone? 

He sat down onto the cold floor and took out his phone. He felt the tears swell up in his eyes but he didn't care about them as he pushed the buttons on the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So who did Hansol call in the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, this chapter is longer than the previous one was. :D I hope you guys will like it! :)

"Johnny, Mark! We're going out! Hurry!" Ten shouted after he hung up. He pocketed his phone and went for the car keys.

"Why?" Mark looked up from the television. Next to him Donghyuck groaned at the noise because he couldn't hear what the characters were saying. 

"Yes, why?" Johnny came out of the kitchen with a glass of water in his hands. He almost didn't catch the keys Ten threw at him. The omega run into the bathroom and started looking through the cabinets.

"I'll tell you in the car! JUST HURRY THE FUCK UP!" He shouted and came out of the bathroom with a little box in his hand. Mark murmured something under his nose but eventually got up from the couch and went to the door to pull on his shoes. Johnny looked at the water bottle and the little box in Ten's hand before their eyes met. He knew what was in that box and wasn't happy to see it. It only meant trouble. 

"Wait for me in the car. I'll be there in a second" he said and placed the glass down on the counter and ran into their room. 

And true to his word in three minutes all three of them were sitting in the car.  
"Where are we going?" Johnny asked as he drove the car onto the streets.

"To the old plaza. The one that isn't used anymore" Ten replied. He sat so straight in his seat that it hurt to look at him. He only did this when he was nervous.

Mark, who was sitting at the back just looked back and forth between the two.  
"Why are we going there?" He asked. He didn't understand a single thing. He was dragged away from his favourite drama he was watching with Donghyuck and now they were going into one of the most dangerous places in the city. He didn't like the thing happening. Not at all. 

"Because that's where Yuta is hiding" Ten answered, looking out of the window. Mark's mouth dropped open. He didn't expect this. 

"And why do we need to go there?" Johnny's voice was serious and almost sounded cold. He only looked at the road in front of them but he felt how nervous and tense Ten was. He could feel his mate's vibes and all he wanted to do was to hug him close, but he couldn't do that. Not right now. 

"Yuta and Hansol almost got attacked by two alphas. Yuta ran away with the alphas following him and now Hansol can't find him. He's worried sick because Yuta's heat can continue at any moment" he said, strenghtening his grip on the box in his hands.

Johnny hummed softly as he turned the car.   
"So you need Mark to find Yuta?" Ten nodded. Within the pack Mark had the best nose for this. He could find someone by their smell immediately and he could even predict who's going to be an alpha, a beta or an omega. He wasn't wrong even once since he was presented.

Before they were presented nobody could smell the others. But after they were presented they felt everything. Mark's nose was really sharp. He had told them that Jeno and Renjun are going to be betas and he even got that right that Donghyuck was going to be an alpha.   
Mark clenched his hands into fist. He needed to find Yuta. He was determined to do so. 

"And I need you in the case the alphas are still there. We can't do much if they attack us too" Ten said and looked at Johnny. He was an omega, he wasn't strong at all, and Mark was a beta and was much younger than them. And Hansol was weak for an alpha. The three of them could not protect an omega in heat. Johnny patted Ten's tight softly before squeezing it. 

"I would've came even if you didn't call me" he said as he turned the car into the parking lot. They spotted Hansol immediately when they got out of the car. He only wore his jeans and he was barefooted. He was holding a ridiculous purple blanket to his chest and was looking at the screen of his phone in every two seconds to check what time it was. Worry was written clearly on his face. Ten pushed the car's door closed then ran to the older. 

"Hansol hyung" he called his name to get his attention. Hansol let out a long breath as he noticed the boys. He was so relieved!

"Aren't you cold?" Ten asked softly as he watched the older. He himself was wearing a jacket with a long sleeved shirt underneath and he was almost cold like this. And then there was Hansol without even a shirt on.  
The older just shrugged. 

"A little but it doesn't matter" he turned to look at Mark who arrived next to them. "Can you smell him? Or something?" He asked and gave Mark the purple blanket. The boy looked at the soft material in his hands. 

"Is this Yuta hyung's?" When Hansol nodded, Mark lifted the blanket to his nose. Hansol's scent was faintly on it, the other scent was much stronger. And it was much sweeter. It reminded Mark of the days when his grandma was backing and the smell of the cinnamon and vanilla was in the air.

"He smells nice" he murmured to himself before raising his head and looked around. At firstly he couldn't smell anything because Yuta's scent was still in his nose but soon he picked up the other things too. Next to Hansol's, Johnny's and Ten's smell there were two other alpha. Neither of them were as strong as Johnny or Taeyong but they were still stronger than Hansol. And at last there was the soft cinnamon-vanilla scent

"That way" he pointed out before he left without waiting for his hyungs to say something. Ten immediately went after him but Johnny and Hansol stood still for a moment. 

"We're using the poor kid as a dog" Johnny shook his head before he ran after the youngers. 

"That's what I've been thinking too" Hansol replied softly, following them.

Next to the plaza was a big forest. During the time the plaza was used, it was a drinking place where the underage teens went, but after the plaza got closed, nobody visited it anymore. And it was clearly showing. The path's people used back then disappeared by now, it was hard to get through them. But Mark was confidently going forward and they had no other choice but to follow him.

"Hansol hyung, isn't that yours?" Mark stopped and pointed at something on one of the trees. It was a grey shirt, thrown away. 

"Yuta wore it when he ran away" he whispered but went for the shirt. Luckily it wasn't ripped or anything so it was wearable. 

"Maybe he left it behind for distraction" Johnny said. Mark nodded. 

"Probably. But it couldn't be that much help since Hansol hyung's smell is stronger on it than Yuta hyung's" the boy said and started walking again. Ten followed him without a second thought. 

"Can you still smell the alphas?" he asked, going up to the younger. Mark didn't reply for a few seconds but looked around. Then he nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah. They came this way that's sure but aren't here anymore" he answered as he pushed some sticks out of the way. "But Yuta hyung's smell is got stronger. It was much weaker before" It was like something covered it or washed it away.

"Maybe his heat hit again" Ten murmured and looked around. The alphas may not be here anymore but the smell could draw other ones there. They needed to find Yuta soon.   
As they went forward it got harder to track Yuta. His smell was either pretty strong or disappeared completely. Mark needed to stop a few times because he couldn't smell him.

"The stream is near, right?" Johnny asked as he picked up the sound of water flowing. The others stopped and looked at him. 

"There is one. Why?" Ten asked, swinging the water bottle in his hand. Johnny shrugged and looked around. He couldn't see the stream but still could hear it. 

"Maybe he's in the water. That can wash away his scent" he said. He didn't think this seriously but in the next moment Mark's face brightened. 

"You're right! You're right!" He shook Johnny by his shoulders before he ran forward. "Let's go to the stream!"

"Would it be hard for wait for us once?" Hansol muttered quietly before running after the younger. Ten smiled at Johnny sweetly before he went after the others. 

The stream became visible just after a few meters. And they immediately spotted Yuta in it. The boy was sitting in the water in his underwear, his shoulders slumped forward and he was shaking.  
The four boy stopped in the woods. They didn't want to scare him, he was already crying. But in the moment Ten stepped forward a little, Yuta looked up and his eyes widened. Hansol wanted to run to him and hug him close but Ten placed a hand on his chest and pushed him backwards gently. Yuta went further into the water, not daring to stand up from it. He was hard in his underwear that would just cling onto him and highlight out his problem. He couldn't breath evenly and was hot even if he was sitting in the cold water. He felt tears swelling up in his eyes from the humiliation. He turned away from the guys and started crawling towards the other side of the stream. He needed to get away...

"Yuta" Ten called his name softly, going forward slowly. He kicked of his shoes so he could follow Yuta into the water.

Yuta didn't stop, just crawled faster.   
"Yuta, stop! Please" Ten called again. His voice was a little more demanding but not threatening. "I'll help you. I can help you" he said. He reached the water and was getting into it.   
Yuta stopped for a moment. 

Ten smiled at this, relieved. The stream was soaking his jeans but he couldn't care less.  
"Look at me, please" he asked him. But when Yuta heard this he started crawling again. He didn't want to face them. He couldn't.

Hansol wanted to shout at him to stop but Johnny placed a hand in front of his mouth. They would probably just make the situation worse if they talked. Luckily, Mark was so nervous he even forgot to talk.   
"Stop! Stop! You don't need to look at me! Just stop!" Ten said and even held his breath for a moment. If Yuta ran away now, they might not find him again. But Ten was only an arm away from him.   
Yuta stopped.

"Can you hear this sound?" Ten shook the box in his hand, making the pills in it rattle. 

Yuta nodded softly.

"One of this pills can supress your heat for a week. The heat will hit again after a week but it still gives you a little time" Ten stopped right behind Yuta. "I give you two. That's all I can without overdosing you" He told him softly, placing the water bottle on Yuta's shoulder. Then he waited.

Slowly, Yuta turned around and looked up at Ten. His eyes were red and puffy from the crying but he was still beautiful. Ten smiled at him and crouched down so they were almost on the same level. The older omega didn't take the bottle but kept his hands on the ground in front of himself. The reason was obvious for the younger. 

"I'm an omega too, you don't need to be embarrassed in front of me" he said and lifted his hand up to caress Yuta's wet hair. 

Yuta looked away, not daring to look at Ten anymore but lifted his hands up and accepted the bottle. Ten's smile widened as he started opening the box. 

"Since it's a big dose it will make you feel drowsy for an hour or two and you might even fall asleep" he said taking out the promised two pills. He pushed his hand in front of Yuta. "We will take you back to the pack meanwhile" he said. Yuta's head immediately shot up. He didn't even think twice before pushing Ten away from himself and stood up from the water. He could feel Johnny's anger when he pushed Ten away and it just scared him even more. He started running towards the woods but Ten jumped up and grabbed his waist to hold him back. Ten dropped the pills he took out earlier but couldn't care less. He pulled Yuta backwards, making them both fall into the water. He clung onto him with his dear life, circling him with his arms and legs.   
Now it was Hansol's turn to hold Johnny back. 

"Calm down! It's okay!" Ten almost shouted to make sure Yuta was listening to him. He could feel him hyperventilating and how fast his heart was beating. He was like a caught prey. "You don't need to interact with the members! You don't need to talk to them! You won't even need to leave the room!" He said loudly. Yuta didn't utter a single word but didn't struggle more. He was too tired to do so.   
Ten continued in a much quieter and calming voice.

"I, personally, will make sure they don't do anything to you. That they won't approach and bother you. But I only give you the pills if you come back, because that's the only way this is safe." He said, loosening his grip on Yuta a little. He leaned closer and pressed his lips on the elder's ear. "We both know how much you need this pills right now. This day was too much shock for you to continue with the heat for a week more" he murmured. Yuta lifted up a hand to his mouth to cover it as he cried out. His whole body was shaking in Ten's hold as he cried again. It made Ten's heart ache as the boy in his hold started giving off submissive vibes. He didn't have other choice but to submit and let them do what they want

Ten placed his chin on Yuta's shoulder not letting him go. He opened the box again and took out two small pills.  
"Here, take these" he said softly and held the pills in front of Yuta's mouth. It took a few seconds before the boy took his hand away and opened his lips shakily.   
"There, good" Ten praised before he grabbed the bottle next to them with his now free hand. Together with Yuta he opened it and then lifted it to the omega's mouth.   
"Just like that" Ten smiled as Yuta gulped down the water along with the pills. After he was done, they placed the bottle in the water without even closing it. Yuta's crying came to be quiet hiccupping by now as Ten hugged him close gently. "And we stay like this until it knocks you out, alright? That way you won't need to remember the others and how we got there. You will only see me and a room" he said. Yuta nodded. Ten continued to murmur sweet nothings into the elder’s ear until he fell asleep after what seemed like eight minutes. 

After he made sure Yuta was soundly asleep Ten looked back at the others.  
"Someone help me" he called out and Johnny and Hansol immediately ran to them. Johnny lifted Yuta off of Ten and held him until Hansol wrapped the purple blanket around the boy and then took him away. He held him close as he walked back to Mark who was waiting for them on the side. 

"Are you alright?" Johnny asked as he pulled Ten up to his feet. He was completely soaked. 

"Yes. But we should go back before he wakes up" he pointed at the sleeping form in Hansol's arms before he took Johnny's hand and walked up to them. He wanted to cry too after seeing Yuta in such a state but now wasn't the time for that. So he just held Johnny's hand tightly. 

"Mark, you'll sit in the front with Johnny, okay? Hansol hyung and I will be at the back with Yuta in case he wakes up during the ride" Ten said when they caught up with the boy

"Okay" Mark replied, his eyes don't leaving Yuta's face. He haven't seen him for two years now. It... scared him. He remembered someone who was strong and fun, so it was weird for him to see Yuta in such a vulnerable state. He himself was a beta so he didn't really understand this kind of things. He didn't have so much power and responsibilities as an alpha but wasn't so vulnerable and weak as an omega.  
He snapped out of the daze when Hansol turned away with Yuta and started walking back to the car. 

"Are you coming, Mark?" Johnny asked, looking back over his shoulder. He was now holding Ten's soaked jacket in one hand and put his other arm around his lover. He gave the boy his own jacket to make sure Ten won't catch cold. 

"Yes, I'm coming" And with that, he ran after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) If you did, could you please leave a comment on your thoughts about the story? It would make me really happy! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! :)  
> First of all, thank you guys for comments on the previous chapter! They really made my day! :)  
> I hope you will like this one too! :)
> 
> And just for the information:  
> Yuta and Ten are omegas.  
> Taeyong, Johnny, Hansol, Jaehyun and Donghyuck are alphas.  
> Jaemin and Jisung weren't presented yet.  
> And the others are all betas. 
> 
> As for Jaeminnie, you can guess what he is going to be one day. I don't now. :D

The ride back home went smoothly. Yuta barely even moved but Ten shot him worried glances at every 3 seconds. Neither of them spoke until Johnny stopped the car in front of the house. 

"No matter what happens when we get inside, don't let them near Yuta. Hansol hyung and I will take him to Johnny and mine room and then I talk to the others. Just get them out of our way" Ten told the softly before he got out the car. He went around it to open it for Hansol. Mark ran to the front door of the house while the others got Yuta out of the car. Once the omega was safely in Hansol's arm, Johnny locked the car and went to Mark

"Shall we go in?" He asked. Ten nodded slowly and Mark opened the door. Some of the others were in the living room but only Jaehyun looked up at them. 

"You guys are back?" He asked casually but froze when he picked up the smell. He wasn't familiar with it but it smelt really good. Taeil, who was sitting on the end of the couch, dropped his phone and even forgot how to breath for a moment. Next to him, Donghyuck was turning his head left and right, searching for the source of the smell. There was a loud crush in the kitchen and in the next moment Taeyong appeared in the kitchen door, his eyes wide. He looked at Johnny like he just saw a ghost. 

"What...?" He started but stopped talking when he caught the sight of a purple blanket in Hansol's arms when the alpha and Ten disappeared in Ten and Johnny's room. Taeyong felt like he could faint at any moment. 

"Ten will tell you everything. But I think you should sit down before you throw up" Johnny said as he slowly stepped in front of Taeyong and placed a hand on his shoulder. Then he slowly guided him the sofa and gently pushed him down. Taeyong put his head between his hands. 

"Is this really..." Taeil started and looked up at Johnny "...Yuta?" He asked quietly. He didn't dare to say it louder since the boy was a dangerous topic. Nobody talked about him, especially around Taeyong.  
Donghyuck's lips parted in awe.  
"Yuta hyung smells this good?" He asked in a hushed tone and Mark nodded as he sat next to the young alpha. 

"You guys haven't smelled him because you weren't presented when he was" Johnny said, sitting on the armrest next to Taeyong. The boy still didn't raise his head up. 

"Oh man, I wish I was a little older. I could claim him, he smells so nice" Donghyuck said, earning a loud groan from Taeyong and Johnny and even Jaehyun. Donghyuck may be an alpha but he still needed to submit to the other three; they were older and stronger than him. 

"What's going on?" Jaemin came into living room with Jeno trailing behind him. 

"They brought Yuta hyung back" Donghyuck said without thinking a little about it. 

"It's not that" Mark said but it was late and the other's didn't even hear him. 

"What?!" Jaemin's eyes widened. "He came back with you and rejected me? What the fuck?" He asked completely shocked

"Language!" Taeil called and shot the boy a warning glance but Jaemin didn't listen to him. Jeno placed a hand on his best friends shoulder and started talking to him in a calming voice but that didn't help much. 

"And you completely misunderstand it! It just..." Johnny started but in the next moment Ten stormed out of their room. 

"All of you, just shut the fuck up, will you? I will explain everything just give me a few minutes, okay?" He screamed at them, making them all shut up. Once everybody was quiet, he went into Taeil and Hansol's room just to appear again with a few of Hansol's clothes before he went back into his own.

It was rare to see Ten angry or hear him shout. He was the type to stay quiet and don't talk when he was angry. The boys couldn't even remember when they last heard him shout.  
Jaemin took deep breaths and looked around the room, fuming. He didn't go away, now he wanted an explanation. Jeno massaged his shoulders gently from behind and soon Jaemin was leaning into the touch, letting it calm him down. 

Mark quietly brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them close. He didn't like it when the others were fighting. Normally, he would be the peacemaker but now they didn't even let him talk. It felt really bad. Sensing the other boy's sad vibes, Donghyuck scooted closer to him and threw an arm around his shoulder. For an outsider it would've looked like that he just did it to be more comfortable but he brought Mark a little closer to himself. And the older one leaned into Donghyuck's side gratefully. It was calming for both of them.  
Nobody talked. They waited for Ten to come out again in silence. A few moments later Ten and Hansol came out of the room, neither of them looking at the others until the door was carefully closed behind them. They both let out a deep breath before turning to their packmates. Hansol was now wearing a shirt and Ten had changed his clothes too. 

"Nobody is going to be loud, understood? If he wakes up because of you, I'll kill you" Ten threatened as he went to the coffee table in the middle of the living room and sat down on it. He sighed and placed his hand on his thighs. "One person at once, please" he said, waiting.

"What did you say to him? Why did he come back with you and reject me?" Jaemin immediately grabbed the chance and asked what he wanted to know. The others didn't even had the time to start what they wanted to say.

 

"He didn't wanted to come. I bribed and knocked him out with medicine" Ten answered completely honestly. Taeyong's head shot up when he heard this. 

"You can't be serious!" He said and was even more shocked when Ten nodded. 

"I am. I gave him medicine that would supress his heat but he needed to let us bring him back. And the medicine knocked him out" he shrugged. Jaemin nodded, now understanding everything. He wasn't the one that Yuta rejected. That made him feel a little better. 

"But what happened? You just rushed out then came back with Yuta and completely soaked" It was Taeil who spoke. He didn't look at Ten, he kept his eyes on Hansol who was standing on the other side of the room. Their eyes met for a moment but Hansol quickly turned his gaze away. He crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive motion. 

"Hansol hyung and Yuta was attacked by two alphas" Ten started. "Yuta ran away with the alphas following him and left Hansol hyung almost locked up in his place. We went to find Yuta who was sitting in the stream, trying to wash away his smell."

"And then you wrestled him in the water" Johnny snorted and Ten shot him an angry glare. 

"It was necessary." Ten's voice was hard and cold. "But yeah. I went after him into the water, gave him the medicines and then we're here."

"And why did you bring him here? Not that he isn't welcomed but he had made it clear a few times to Jaeminnie and Hansol that he does not want to come back" Jaehyun spoke up. Everybody turned to look at him. Doyoung who was sitting next to him squeezed his hand in warning. 

"He desperately needed those medicines. It was a really big mental shock for him what happened today, if his heat continued like this it could have killed him!" Ten looked string but tears swelled up in his eyes. It was hard for him too to see another omega, a friend in this state. He couldn't even imagine the fear, the pain and the humiliation Yuta had have felt. "And if we left him there he could have gotten raped, kidnapped or even killed!" Johnny stood up from the armrest to go and comfort his omega but Ten shook his head to signal that he didn't want it. 

"And can we talk to him once he wakes up?" It was Jaemin again. He was much calmer now and his previous anger was replaced with worry for his hyung.  
Ten took a deep breath to calm himself down before he shrugged. 

"I don't know. I promised him that he wouldn't need to talk to you guys or interact with you if he didn't want to. But I think you - and only you - try to go to him, he might let you" he even pointed at Jaemin, making it clear to the others that he wasn't talking about them. "But you should wait until he gets through the shock of being here first, okay?" Jaemin nodded and Ten finally let out a little smile. He knew Jaemin was a good kid but sometimes he acted without thinking. He never wanted anything bad for the others. When nobody spoke up next Ten looked around

"Somebody something else?" He asked but everybody just shook his head. Ten nodded slowly. "Okay. I'm going to be with him until he wakes up. Try to be quiet around our room" he said and stood up from the coffee table.

"I'll take the couch for tonight if you need me I'll be here" Johnny said to Ten and the boy smiled sweetly but sadly at him. 

"Thank you" he whispered before he went back to the room, closing the door behind himself. The others just looked at each other, waiting for someone to speak. Doyoung kept his eyes on the ground, holding Jaehyun's hands tightly. Jaemin was looked at the door Ten disappeared behind and Jeno was watching him. 

Winwin broke the silence as he stepped into the living room.  
"Who broken the glass in kitchen?" He asked in his adorable Korean, failing with the grammar. This snapped Taeyong out of his thoughts. 

"Oh, sorry, that was me. I'll clea..." He started but Mark cut him off as he jumped up from the couch. 

"I'll do it!" And with that he ran out of the room. He would do anything just to get away from the bad feeling that was in the room. He felt like he couldn't breath in that room. On the kitchen floor were lying of the shattered glass pieces in the middle of the water. Mark sighed then kneeled down and started picking up the pieces. The kitchen was quiet but the good kind of quiet, not like the living room was. He stood up and carried the pieces to the dumpster. He threw them out carefully. Then he let out a loud scream when he noticed the form at the door. Donghyuck laughed at the other's reaction and stepped forward with a broom in his hand. 

"I think it will be safer with this" he smiled widely and pushed the broom forward. Mark looked at it surprised for a moment before he took the broom. 

"Thanks" he muttered and went back to the pieces. Donghyuck placed the shovel on the ground to collect the glass. They worked in silence and the younger soon stood up and went to the dumpster. 

"You should cheer up. Everybody will be at peace tomorrow" Donghyuck said when he turned away from Mark. The older shrugged.

"I know. I just don't like it when the others are bothered and I can't help them" he said not looking at the other. He couldn't see the loving smile Donghyuck gave him only the evil smirk it transformed into. 

"Should I kiss you to make your mode better?" Donghyuck asked and started making kissy faces as he went to Mark. 

"Don't you dare!" Mark screeched and stepped backwards straight into the water. He let out a strangled noise and looked down at his soaked sock, not running. This gave Donghyuck a chance and he grabbed the older by the waist to hold him still as he pressed his lips against Mark's cheek strongly. He pulled back with a sloppy noise and satisfied face. Mark started rubbing his cheek with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Man, you're gross" he said but the smile was on his face. 

"Oh, come on" Donghyuck leaned into his face again, not releasing Mark out of his embrace. "Admit it, you always wanted to be held by the coolest and strongest alpha" he grinned as Mark circled his arms round his neck and hugged him back.

"Then why am I hugging you instead of Taeyong hyung or Johnny hyung?" He said and laughed out loud when Donghyuck hit him in the side.

"And here I was being nice to you, asshole" 

*********

True to his earlier words, Johnny slept on the couch that night. He was a light sleeper anyway, but being uncomfortable on the couch made it even more impossible to him to go to sleep. But thanks to this, he immediately noticed it when Ten's room's door opened around 2 am and it wasn't his omega who came out. It was Yuta.  
Yuta looked around on the corridor before he exited the room. Ten was sleeping soundly on the bed, dead to the world. Thanks to this, Yuta could easily leave the room. He closed the door soundlessly and let out a sigh. From this, it will be easy to get out of the house. 

It was still the same house he left two years ago. They haven't moved. Only the smell of the house brought back a lot of memories for Yuta. He regretted leaving this place a lot of times but in the end, he always remembered why he did it. And he always thought that this was the right decision.  
Yuta placed his forehead on the wall and took a deep breath.

The house smelt like the others. Taeyong's smell was more dominant than the others, showing that he was chosen as the head alpha. Yuta inhaled the scent. How much he missed this! Taeyong and he had been best friends since forever and they planned to be that for another forever. But then he needed to be presented as a freaking omega! With that, he ruined everything. Taeyong started keeping distance and Yuta started craving more of Taeyong's closeness. And then his first heat came...

Yuta shook his head, forcing himself to not to think about this. He needed to get out. He held his purple blanket close himself and turned to go down the corridor but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
"Yuta" Yuta let out a shout and turned around in a rush. Johnny was standing behind him, his face emotionless. "Where are you going?" He asked. He was much taller than Yuta and even though he didn't want to be threatening, Yuta felt like that.

"I... I..." He started but couldn't finish it. He couldn't say that he wanted to run away again because that would make Johnny angry.

"Where's Ten?" Johnny looked around before he looked down at Yuta again. 

"He... He's sleeping" he muttered, not meeting Johnny's gaze. The alpha nodded slowly. 

"Okay. You should go back to bed, too" he said and started guiding Yuta back to the room. 

"But..." Yuta started but Johnny cut him off

"Just go back to bed" he said, looking deeply into Yuta's eyes. He never liked using the alpha-force, neither with Ten neither with others, but it was necessary. He didn't trust Yuta to go back on his free will. The boy blinked a few times and then slowly nodded. Resignation was written clearly on his face. 

"Okay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, could please leave a comment? It would made me really happy and motivated! Thank you! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong and Johnny talks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've got wifi so I post this chapter today. :D As for the next one, I don't know when it's going to be finished. But I'll try finishing it soon! :)

Taeyong didn't slept well that night. To be honest, he didn't sleep AT ALL. First he tried but failed miserably and waited for Donghyuck to fall asleep before he took out his phone. After he got bored out that he heard Johnny talking to someone outside. It was Yuta. He slowly went to the door, trying not to make noise. He didn't want Donghyuck to wake, neither did he want Johnny or Yuta to notice him. He opened the door a little, just enough to look out. 

Johnny and Yuta were standing in front of Ten's room, Yuta's back was facing Taeyong. The boy seemed so small compared to Johnny! Taeyong bit his lower lip to hold himself back from going out when he watched Johnny use alpha-force on Yuta, making the boy go back to the room Ten was sleeping in. The other looked so sad it made Taeyong's heart break. He watched as the boy disappeared behind the closing door, then his eyes went back to Johnny who didn't move an inch. 

"Are you going to sit there the whole night pretending not to be there, or are you going to come out?" He asked, watching Taeyong through the small gasps within the door and its frame. 

Taeyong got up from the ground and opened the door a little more. He slipped out and the closed the door so Donghyuck wouldn't wake up. Johnny looked at him unamused, one of his eyebrows raised up. His thoughts were clearly written on his face.  
"Don't look at me like that" Taeyong groaned and turned his back to Johnny as he started walking into the living room. 

"Then how should I look at you?" Johnny asked and went after him. Taeyong propped himself down on the couch and even placed his legs on it so Johnny could not sit next to him. 

"You should look at the back of your eyelids and sleep" he said. Johnny pushed Taeyong's feet away and sat down on the other end. 

"You should, too. And Yuta, too. But all three of us are up and awake" he shrugged. He watched Taeyong. The alpha didn't look at him, he had his gaze fixed on the coffee table in front of them. It was obvious that he was bothered by the events. 

"Do you want me to bring the secret beer?" Johnny asked a half minute and it finally made Taeyong smile. 

"After what happened today, we need to be as sober as we can be" he said as he finally looked at Johnny. 

"I don't know how sober I can be after a whole night without sleeping" Johnny said, making Taeyong snort.

"You had pulled more all-nighters during Ten's heats. You won't die from this one" he said and Johnny smirked. 

"That's a whole another thing. I love those all-nighters. I don't like this one" he said and turned his face away. They both watched the coffee table as if it was going to do something. But in the end neither coffee table, neither them did move. 

"Hey" Taeyong started when he got tired of the silence. 

"Hm?"

"What did really happen in the afternoon? Was it true what Ten said?" He asked. He looked at his best friend from the corner of his eyes.

Johnny firstly pressed his lips into a thin line before he let out a long breath.  
"It was true. That's exactly what happened" he said, not looking at Taeyong. The events still made him angry if he thought about them. 

"You weren't really happy about it, I could feel it. Especially about the wrestling part" Taeyong stated and Johnny nodded.

"Of course I wasn't happy. Yuta pushed him away really strongly. And even if they are both omegas, Yuta is still bigger and stronger than Ten. He could have seriously injured him" he said, fighting with himself to keep his voice low. "And if that really would have happened, I wouldn't care how much everybody misses and loves Yuta, I would have killed him in instant" His eyes met Taeyong and the head alpha knew that Johnny was dead serious. This made Taeyong remember why he was chosen as the head alpha.

In between the two of them Johnny was stronger in every meaning, so under normal circumstances he should have been the head. The problem was that that Johnny's first, second and third priority was Ten, and after that could anything else come. Taeyong didn't have a mate and he really cared about the younger ones and he was still stronger than Hansol who was the oldest alpha.

"Yeah, I understand it" Taeyong muttered. He knew exactly what Johnny had felt. At hearing this, Johnny's eyes unconsciously shifted to the small scar next to the other's eyes.

"How are you feeling about it? About him being here?" The older asked. He didn't dare to ask it during the afternoon when the others were around. He was afraid that Taeyong would break down. 

But Taeyong only shrugged.  
"I honestly don't know" he said. "I'm glad to know that he's safe and all, but I didn't want it to happen this way"

"I feel you" Johnny said and patted Taeyong's shoulder. "I remembered him strong, who could beat you up. But when they were in the stream he couldn't fight Ten off. And you know that Ten isn't someone oh so strong" 

"Yeah. "Taeyong agreed. Ten was really flexible but he wasn't much for physical strength. And the conversation stopped. Again. They both looked at the coffee table, waiting for the other to say something.

"You know, I was really glad when Ten said that we can't interact with Yuta" Taeyong said, his gaze wandering to his hands in his lap. Johnny looked at him but didn't utter a word. "I wouldn't know what to do or what to say to him. How to act around him..." He was mainly talking to himself not the other alpha. Johnny shrugged. He haven't been in this kind of situation yet.

"He's still Yuta" he said. Taeyong laughed out bitterly. 

"Well, we were awkward with each other even before he left" he said, remembering those times. 

"And whose fault was that?" Johnny pulled up one of his eyebrows. "You were the one who pushed him away" He reminded Taeyong, who's hands curled into fist. 

"Just because I didn't know what to do. He... changed. "

"You say it like he became a completely other person. He was just presented as an omega" Johnny said confusedly and looked at Taeyong. They haven't talked about this, they never even brought up this topic. He only knew that Taeyong and Yuta had their history even before they were presented. 

"For me, yes. I mean, we were together since we were ten. I taught him Korean!" He pointed at his chest as he said this. "We knew everything about each other, and from one day to the next one he started smelling strange. It made me want to do things I didn't want to do" he sighed. This caught Johnny's attention. His head perked up, a sly smile came onto his lips. 

"What kind of things?" He asked, wriggling his eyebrows. He looked ridiculous.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" Taeyong said and pushed at Johnny's shoulder. He smiled. His best friend was such an idiot. 

"No, I don't even have a clue. You need to tell me" he whined, trying to act cute. He was failing miserably. 

"The hell I will" he said and started pushing Johnny backwards as the other alpha leaned into his personal space. 

"Tell me~" he whined and lay down on Taeyong. He was heavier than the other so he knew that Taeyong will be uncomfortable within a moment. He was right. 

"Fucking hell... I wanted to do what you do with Ten! Now get off!" He said and took a deep breath when Johnny moved off. "You are freaking heavy!" 

"Just because you and Ten treat me so well" he winked and laughed when Taeyong hit him in the arm. 

**************

Ten woke up to the feeling of being cold. Normally, Johnny would have been there to keep him warm and the previous night he fell asleep with Yuta lying next to him. But Yuta wasn't there anymore. Ten groaned slightly and pulled the covers around himself tighter. Then his brain slowly started processing the information. Yuta wasn't next to him. Yuta wasn't in the bed.

Ten sat up and pushed the covers off as he jumped out of the bed. He needed to find Yuta before the other got too far away! Hell, he shouldn't have had fallen asleep...  
He almost started running but after the first step he tripped in something. Or rather someone. 

Yuta was curled up on the floor next to the bed, covering himself with his purple blanket. He was awake and looked rather tired. He jumped forward to catch Ten but was a little late. Ten looked around, confused about what he tripped in. He didn't leave anything there. Then his gaze finally met Yuta's. The older just stared at him in silence. He didn't laugh, he didn't say a word. But he was there. 

"Oh my god" Ten said as he pushed himself up and hugged Yuta's neck. "Thank god you're here" he muttered, squeezing the other lightly. Yuta's eyes were wide in surprise as he let the other hug him. He didn't reciprocate it but he didn't push Ten away either. 

"How long have you been awake?" Ten asked when he finally let go of Yuta. 

Yuta looked down onto the ground, no longer daring to look Ten into the eyes.  
"A few hours" he replied quietly. 

"You should've woken me up" Ten sighed. He tried to act happy but it was really hard for him. He saw how uncomfortable Yuta was with situation but he needed him to stay. He knew that Yuta will thank for him for this later. He just couldn't see this right now... 

"Are you hungry?" Ten asked, not letting Yuta fall back into the silence. Maybe if they spoke to each other the older would warm up quicker. 

"Uhm, a little" Yuta answered, looking up. "But you don't need to bother with it" he said, lifting up his hands in a stopping motion. This made Ten frown. 

"Of course I need to bother with it! I am the one who brought you here" he said and stood up. He held his hand out for Yuta.  
"Do you want to come out with me?" He asked. 

Yuta immediately shook his head. But then he stopped in the motion. He needed to go outside the room. Ten was watching him eagerly.  
"Is..." Yuta started. "Is the bathroom still there were it was?" He asked and his ears turned into a radiant shade of red. Ten smiled at this. Yuta was just so cute!

"Yeah, it's still there. But I can take you there before I go for the food so you don't need to worry about the others. Sounds good?" He asked and Yuta nodded surprisingly fast. He felt better if Ten was there to get the others away from him. He took Ten's hand and followed him out. Nobody was up yet as far as they know so they got to the bathroom calmly. Yuta went in and Ten took off into the kitchen's direction. 

"Good morning!" Johnny greeted his lover when Ten stepped into the kitchen. The younger looked surprised as he saw Johnny and Taeyong in the kitchen, wide awake. 

"Morning. Why are you guys up?" He said as he looked at them. Taeyong's back was facing him as the older was cooking something. Johnny was sitting at the table and he opened his arms for Ten. 

"We didn't even go to sleep" Taeyong replied as Ten hugged Johnny and took a seat on his lap. "Want breakfast?" 

Ten's brain was a little slow to process the information. He looked at his alpha. It was true, Johnny had big circles under his eyes. Then he looked back at Taeyong's back as he realised that the head alpha asked him something. 

"Uhm, yes. And make it two, please, if you can." He answered and Taeyong nodded without saying anything. 

"Is the other one for Yuta?" Johnny asked after he pressed a peck onto Ten's cheek. The younger nodded. 

"Yeah."

"How is he?" Taeyong asked, joining the conversation. They heard a door open, then running footsteps and then another door opening and closing. Ten smiled. He could tell that it was Yuta running back to the room.

"He is going to be alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, give it a comment, so I know your thoughts and ideas about the story! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for the more than 1000 hits! It really made me happy when I saw it! Thank you! :)
> 
> I tried to make this chapter longer, but I don't know if I succeded or not...

A few days went by like that. Slowly but surely Yuta became more talkative with Ten. It was like he was back to his old self with Ten. But he still haven't met with any of the others. So four days after they took him home Ten pushed a plate of food into Jaemin's hand. 

"Bring this Yuta. You can go in" he winked at the younger when he saw his confused expression. Jaemin's face immediately lit up and in the next second he wasn't there anymore. Ten's smile widened as he watched the boy hurry away. 

Jaemin didn't even think twice before he ran to Yuta's room but he froze down in front of it. What if Yuta didn't want him there? What if he didn't want to speak with him?  
He quickly shook the thoughts away and slowly opened the door. Yuta was sitting on the bed, reading a book Ten gave him earlier. He looked up when he heard the door opening.

Jaemin forced a small smile onto his face to not to show his nervousness to Yuta.  
"Hey hyung" he greeted him and pushed the door closed. He stopped in front of the bed and hold the food out for Yuta to take.  
"Ten hyung sent me in to give this to you" he said, still smiling. 

Yuta looked at Jaemin without a word before he went forward and took it.  
"Thank you" he murmured, sitting back. He thought that Jaemin is going to leave immediately since he was so rude to him last time. So he was really surprised when Jaemin hesitantly sat down on the other end of the bed. 

"So" Jaemin started, not really knowing what to say "how have you been?" It has been a week since he was at Yuta's place and he exactly knew what happened meanwhile, but other question didn't come to his mind. 

Yuta stuffed a mouthful of food between his lips to hide his nervousness. He wanted to apologies to Jaemin but didn't know how to do that. And now Jaemin was making it even more awkward. 

"Good... I guess" he muttered and slowly put down the food onto the covers. He didn't feel hungry suddenly...  
"Look..." He started, but Jaemin shook his head and cut him off. The boy got scared that Yuta will send him away. 

"Hyung, I'm sorry that I was so pushy before! Just please don't send me away again!" He pleaded, grabbing Yuta's forearm but immediately let it go, scared that Yuta didn't want him to touch him. 

Bur Yuta only shook his head vehemently, holding his hands out.  
"It's not that! I wanted to apologise for sending you away so rudely last time" he said, his eyes fixed on the covers in front of them. He loved Jaemin like a younger brother, he didn't want to fight with him. 

After hearing this, the younger let out a shaky breath before his lips stretched into his signature smile. He looked like he was about to cry and in the next moment he threw himself at Yuta, almost knocking over the plate on the covers. 

"Oh, thank god, I thought that you hate me because of that!" He murmured and burried his face in Yuta's shoulder. Yuta smelled great even though Jaemin wasn't presented yet. He couldn't imagine what the he smelled for the others, but he was impatient to find it out. 

Yuta didn't say anything but hugged Jaemin back tightly. He didn't know what to say. But it wasn't a problem, the silence was comfortable.

But soon it was broken by someone knocking on the door.  
_"Jaeminnie, Yuta, we're going out!"_ It was Ten. _"Do you need something?"_

"No" Jaemin shouted after he got off of Yuta. 

_"Hyung, could you get me...”_ They heard Donghyuck yell from outside and then Johnny cutting him off.  
_"Come and get it for yourself!"_

Jaemin laughed out loud and lay down next to Yuta, who started eating again. He ate it with much better appetite. 

"So what have you been doing? I mean, you have been in this room for almost four days now" Jaemin asked, looking at Yuta curiously. He really couldn't imagine sitting in a room for four days. He can't sit still for five minutes, not for days!

"Not much. I mainly slept and read" Yuta answered, stuffing food into his mouth. 

Jaemin pulled a face.  
"Well, that's really boring" he said. Yuta just shrugged. 

"It is. But I can't do anything else. I can't leave the room because of the others. I don't think I'm ready to face them" He said as he finished his food. Jaemin nodded, accepting the answer. Then something came to his mind.

"Don't you want to come out now? The others went out" he said. "We could watch TV or just go around the house" he said. 

Yuta looked unsure. It didn't sound bad but it wasn't exactly a good idea. What if someone stayed back?  
"I don't know..." He muttered, looking down at the covers. 

Seeing that his hyung became shy and closed again, Jaemin immediately took the hint.  
"You don't need to, if you don't want it. It was just an option" he lifted his hands in front of himself. He didn't want to push Yuta into something he didn't want. The guilt he felt during the last few days was enough, he didn't want to experience that again. 

Yuta offered him a small smile.  
"Thank you" he muttered, looking into Jaemin's eyes again. The other smiled back at him. Then he settled himself down next to Yuta again. 

"So what's up with your presentation? You should be the next, right?" Yuta asked, looking at the younger from the corner of his eyes. 

Jaemin nodded.  
"I hope it will be soon. I can't wait much longer" he pulled a face. "Mark said that he can't really smell anything on me, so it's a mystery what will happen." 

"And what do you think you're going to be?" Yuta asked, laying down onto his side so he could face Jaemin. 

The boy shrugged.  
"I don't know. But I hope that I'm going to be an alpha or an omega" he said. "I don't want to be a beta, almost everybody is that" he said. He was surprised when he saw Yuta shaking his head. 

"I don't think you're going to be an omega. You're too hot-headed for that" he laughed as Jaemin hit him into the shoulder. "And omegas are pretty rare. According to studies, only one in eight or ten people is an omega. And even though this is a pretty big pack, it's a miracle that Ten is here. Most of the packs don't even have an omega" he said, looking up at the ceiling. He only told Jaemin the dry facts, but to be honest, he didn't wish the younger to be an omega. He didn't want Jaemin to experience those things he himself needed during these years. Those horrible nights he spent awake in his heats, the hungry and dirty looks alphas sent him everytime he left his 'home'. And especially those feelings that made him submit to everyone. He knew that Jaemin would die from that. The boy was too strong and proud for that. He himself was like that once, and now he sometimes was ashamed at who he got to be. 

Jaemin didn't know what was going on in Yuta's head so he just shrugged.  
"If you say so. Anyway, it doesn't really matter, it would be good just to know it already. I'm really curious how everyone smell like" he said. 

"You say it like your whole future is settled" Yuta smiled. He wouldn't have been surprised if it came out that Jaemin had already everything planned and settled. 

"It kind of is" Jaemin smiled shyly. "When we were younger, Jeno and I promised that no matter what we are going to be presented, we're going to be together. Jeno's a beta so if I am an alpha, I can claim him, or if I am an omega, he can claim me. I know that people mostly don't like beta-omega pairs, but I don't really care" he told Yuta, blushing madly. It was a cheesy love story, almost movie-like, but it was true. And Jaemin liked this story more than any book or movie. 

Yuta smiled fondly. Jeno and Jaemin were always close. When the pack found them four years ago they were cuddled up against each other on the street, trying not to freeze to death. They slept in the same bed for months after that and held hands everytime they went out of the house. Even if they didn't mate, Yuta would bet that they going to be at each other's side forever. 

"Okay, you have my blessings" Yuta said and placed his hand on his chest, like a proud parent. This broke the serious mode as Jaemin laughed out loud. 

"Who asked for your blessing?" He asked, even though he was happy that Yuta didn't oppose this. After everything, Yuta was still his favourite hyung. 

They talked for a little bit more before Jaemin noticed Yuta looking at the door nervously.  
"Is something wrong, hyung?" He leaned closer to Yuta's face. Yuta looked back and forth between the door and Jaemin before he finally asked:  
"Do you really think the other's went out?" His voice was quiet as if the others would hear him.  
Jaemin was surprised to hear this, so it took him for a moment before he nodded. 

"Yeah, I think so. Want me to check it?" He pointed at the door. Jaemin got up from the bed, when Yuta nodded, and went to the door, opening it. He looked around the corridor, listening if he could hear someone. But everything was silent.  
"Nobody's home" he stated when he closed the door again. Yuta nodded slowly, then took a deep breath. 

"Let's go out" he said softly, standing up from the bed. "But only to the kitchen and we come back immediately if someone comes" he said, when he saw Jaemin getting excited. It was never good, when Jaemin got TOO excited. 

"Okay!" Jaemin nodded vehemently as Yuta took the empty plate from the bed and joined him at the door. Jaemin opened the door wide for Yuta and softly placed his hand on Yuta's back to make sure the other won't run back. 

They went through the living room, Yuta looking around curiously. He only has been to the bathroom, so he didn't really looked around the house. The couch and the arm chair has been replaced but the coffee table was the same. That coffee table was with them through good and bad since they were younger than Jaemin was now, and Yuta got a warm feeling from seeing the table. It felt great. He stopped for a moment. The room was much lighter, the walls were re-painted from the ugly colours Yuta remembered. They were still dirty, but with 13 boys living in the apartment, it wasn't much a surprise. 

"Hyung, are you okay?" Jaemin asked, watching Yuta closely. This snapped Yuta out of his daze. 

"Uhm... Yeah. Of course" he said and let Jaemin guide him forward. 

Jaemin led Yuta into the kitchen and took the plate from him. But Yuta didn't let him.  
"Let me do it" he said, and stepped to the sink. It was full with dirty dishes. He frowned a little before he opened the water and took the sponge. They have been taking care of him for a few days now, it was the least he could do for them. But, to be honest, he was a little surprised that Taeyong let the others just leave their dirty plates in the sink. In the end Yuta just shrugged and started washing them. 

"Hyung, you shouldn't do this" Jaemin said, confused. He never saw someone washing dishes on their own will. Except Taeyong, but he was a whole another thing. 

"But I want to" Yuta shrugged. 

"If you say so..." Jaemin sat down onto one of the chairs. He watched Yuta quietly. The omega was tall but very thin. Jaemin remembered those days when he pleaded Yuta to take the food he brought to him, so he won't starve to death. And even when Yuta accepted the food, he was worried sick that the older didn't eat it, just throw it away. These thoughts made Jaemin want to take care of his hyung again. 

"Hyung, want something to drink?" He asked, standing up from the chair. He made his way to the fridge, opening it's door. 

"If it's not a problem..." Yuta replied, not looking up from the dishes. 

"Of course it's not a problem. What do you want?" Jaemin asked. "We have water, milk, apple juice, orange... Wait, sorry, we don't have orange juice" he said as he took out the empty bottle. He didn't know who put an empty bottle back into the fridge. 

"We have orange juice." Someone said, making both Jaemin and Yuta turn around. Yuta almost dropped the plate in shock, when he heard the voice. He didn't notice someone coming in. The smell of the soap supressed other smells and he was too concentrated on Jaemin to hear the footsteps. Now he regretted coming out of the room. 

Jeno and Jisung stood in the doorway, paper bags in their arms. They just got back from the market. 

The youngest gave Yuta a kind and sweet smile. It was completely genuine.  
"It's good to see you again, hyung!" Jisung placed the bags down onto the counter and went to hug Yuta. 

"Jisung, don't..." Jaemin wanted to step in, but he was late. Yuta stepped away with a fast movement and muttered:  
"I'm sorry" He was looking at Jisung while he said this, but Jaemin knew that he said this to all three of them. They could only see it now, how Yuta really wasn't ready to face them.

Yuta ran out of the kitchen, but almost immediately run into someone, making both of them fall.  
"Hyung?" It was Jaehyun. Yuta looked up, terrified. The alpha's scent scared him, even though it wasn't threatening at all. Jaehyun was a little surprised, but not angry. 

"Are you guys alright?" Both of them looked up to see Doyoung looking down at them, concerned. Yuta's eyes widened. All of them were back, which meant...

"What's going on?" Taeyong stepped into the room, after hearing the loud noises. His eyes widened when they fell upon Yuta, their gazes locking together. None of them reacted for a moment, but them Yuta's eyes fell on the scar next to Taeyong's eye. He felt tears swell up in his eyes, before a hand covered his vision. It was Jaemin. 

He settled behind Yuta, pressing against his back and covering his eyes with his hands. His presence was calming, almost like an alpha's. He gave off the same vibes as alphas did when they were comforting their omega. But Jaemin still didn't smell.  
"It's okay, hyung. Nobody's going to hurt you or hate you. _It's okay._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make everything clear, Jaemin wasn't presented as an alpha right now. Everything will be revealed in the next chapter. So he is NOT an alpha or a beta or an omega. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! :) Please, leave a comment after yourself so I'll know your thoughts about the story! They really make me happy!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what's going on with Jaeminnie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I ask myself why I don't ship YuTen. I totally should. They should be one of my OTPs...

Everybody was watching them in shock. They all could feel Jaemin's vibes, but couldn't smell anything. It was strange. Doyoung caught Mark's gaze, but the boy shook his head. He couldn't smell anything. 

It was Yuta, who broke the silence.  
"Jaeminnie" he called in a quiet voice. He was still kneeling on the ground, and Jaemin was still covering his eyes. 

"Yes?" Jaemin's voice was calm as he kept his hands on Yuta's eyes. He didn't notice anything. 

"Don't you feel strange?" He asked, relaxing against the younger. He completely forgot the others, he was only concentrating on the boy behind him. And even though he was worried, Jaemin's vibes were calming him down successfully. Normally, the omega in Yuta would want to submit in this kind of situation, but the deal was that, that he didn't need to submit. It was like he and Jaemin were equals, just like he was with Ten. 

"No, I'm alright" he said, and slowly took his hand from Yuta's eyes, when he felt the elder's heart slow down, but he still didn't pull back. He was ready to jump on Yuta, if the other wanted to run again. 

"Are you sure? You don't feel anything...?" It was Taeyong who spoke up, forgetting Yuta for a moment. All of his attention was focusing on his member. He never saw or felt something like this. 

"Nope, everything is normal" he said, looking at them. Yuta pulled away from him so he could turn around and look at the boy. Next to Taeyong, Johnny glared at Jaemin, and started giving of such a vibes, that made Ten and Yuta flinch and submit in instant, wanting to go away from him. Ten ran to Yuta and pulled him close, curling up against each other.

At first Jaemin immediately submitted to Johnny without a second thought, but when he saw Yuta and Ten, and then felt Jeno getting scared behind him, he stopped giving in and glared back at Johnny. He didn't understand why the older was scaring the others and it made him mad.

"Hyung..." Donghyuck called out softly. He himself submitted, but he and Mark were holding each other's hand so tightly their knuckles turned white. 

"It's enough, Johnny" Hansol said, stepping forward a little. He wanted to submit so badly but he couldn't do it right now. Taeyong wasn't doing anything, and if Johnny really wanted to hurt them, he would need to step in. But luckily, just like that, Johnny stopped. 

"What was this good for?" Jaehyun groaned, looking up at his hyung. Johnny lifted his hands up, in a sign of giving up. 

"I'm sorry, but someone needed to test it" he said before he turned to Ten. Ten was holding onto Yuta and glared at Johnny like he just murdered a whole bunch of puppies and kittens. 

"Test what?" It was the first time Taeil spoke up. He was standing next to the wall, almost behind Hansol. He might have been their oldest, but he was a beta. If the younger alphas decided to do something, he couldn't stop them. 

"His reactions" Taeyong and Johnny replied in the same time. Johnny was almost kneeling in front of the omegas, holding forward both of his hands to show, he didn't want to hurt them. But Ten was still glaring at him. 

"Come on, baby, I'm sorry" he said, trying to go closer to his lover. But Chittaphon only turned his head away, burying his face in Yuta's shoulder. Johnny sighed in resignation. 

"What the hell?" Jaemin groaned as he got up from the floor. He heard Jeno stepping beside him and curled his fingers around the older boy's hand when Jeno slipped his hand into Jaemin's. 

Taeyong took a deep breath. He wasn't prepared for this.  
"We all need to talk. Everybody should calm down and sit. Pack the things in your hand away, then we will talk" he said and went into the kitchen. He didn't even spare a glance at the omegas, he knew that if he did, he won't be able to hold himself back from running to them to hug them and comfort them. 

Hansol looked at Taeil for a second, but seeing that the beta didn't even look at him, he just went forward and kneeled down in front of Yuta and Ten. Someone needed to calm them down. He opened his arms for them, and Yuta immediately climbed into his embrace. Ten only smiled and shook his head, but didn't let Yuta's hand go. He was still a little shaken, but he knew that Johnny wasn't going to hurt them. 

"Do you want me to bring you back into the room?" Hansol asked quietly, caressing Yuta's back. 

Yuta kept his eyes on the ground, not answering immediately.  
"I... Don't know. I want to know what's going on with Jaemin. But I don't want to intrude the pack meeting..." He muttered, hugging Hansol's shoulder's with his free arm. 

"Then you stay here and we stay beside you" Ten smiled, petting Yuta's hair. He was really happy that Jaemin was more important to Yuta than running back to the room. When Yuta nodded slowly, Hansol tightened his grip on him and lifted him up. He went to one of the armchairs and sat down on it, placing Yuta on his lap. Ten followed them closely, taking a seat on the armrest. He looked almost happy. 

"You know, you know, I'm really happy you came out of the room" he smiled widely, taking Yuta's hand into his again. Yuta just shrugged. 

"I needed to bring the plate out" he said and let out a small laugh when Ten pinched his side. He squirmed in Hansol's lap, making the older hold onto his waist tighter in surprise.

"Yah! I was serious!" Chittaphon said and Yuta smiled at this again. He forgot the others again for a moment, all of his attention on Ten. He could be himself with Ten, not needing to appeal in a good way in front of him.  
Hansol watched them with a small smile on his face, completely unaware of the looks Taeil and Taeyong sent them. It's been a while since he saw Yuta smile this genuinely, so he was focusing on it, trying to remember it. 

He always told Yuta that he was in love with Taeil, who didn't love him back, so the omega won't feel guilty for being with him during his heats when he loved someone else. But he always thought that he could be truly happy with Yuta too, if the omega asked him to be his alpha. He had a crush on Taeil when they were younger, but he didn't have feelings for him. He knew that Taeil was better off alone and that that they won't be a good pairing. 

Then his eyes wandered off. Johnny was sulking in the corner, watching Ten quietly. It was quite amazing, but Hansol didn't comment on it. Jaehyun and Doyoung was sitting on the end of one of their couches, talking in hushed voices. Donghyuck and Mark was with the other younger ones, all of them talking to Jaemin, who was really frustrated by the events. He was angry at Jisung for being so careless with Yuta, he was angry at himself for being so careless too, and he was angry at the others, because they knew something he didn't, even though it was about him. Jeno hugged him from behind, placing his chin on the boys shoulder. Out of the two of them, Jaemin was little taller, but Jeno was better built. Jeno was much more quiet than Jaemin, but one 'Nana' from him was always enough for Jaemin to get the message. 

Jisung was almost glued to Mark's side since the older stepped to them. The five of them were really close, and Mark was the oldest between them, and even if Donghyuck was the alpha and strongest, it was Mark, who made him feel safe. The older threw an arm around his shoulder, like it was the most natural thing to do. For them, it was. 

Then Hansol's gaze fell upon Taeyong. The head alpha was leaning against the doorframe, almost hiding behind it. He was watching Yuta and Ten with a small smile on his lips. There were so many emotions in his eyes, Hansol didn't even try to understand him. The longing, the denial, the patience when he was so impatient at the same time... 

Hansol looked back at the omega in his lap. Yuta was still talking with Ten, but he still held onto his shirt tightly, making sure that Hansol stayed close. He was just too cute.  
Then the oldest alpha looked at Taeyong, catching his gaze. Taeyong looked away in instant and pushed himself away from the doorframe. 

"Okay guys, gather and sit. Let's start!" He clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. He sat down next to Doyoung on the couch and waited for the others. Johnny sat in the other armchair, leaving the youngers to sit on the other couch. Jaemin sat in the middle, with Jeno and Mark at his side. Jisung squeezed in next to Mark and Donghyuck sat on the armrest next to Jeno. 

"Where's Sicheng?" Taeil asked, leaning on the wall.

"He's at that Chinese pack. Helps out with their youngers" Johnny answered, then looked at Taeyong, waiting for him to start. 

The head alpha nodded, and leaned forward so he saw everybody.  
"Okay, so..." Everybody was looking at him as he spoke up. "First of all, Jaemin, you really don't feel anything?" He asked. The boy rolled his eyes.

"As I said before, no, I don't feel strange" he said, annoyed. Mark threw his arm around Jaemin and patted his shoulder gently, but Jaemin barely even noticed it. 

Hearing this answer, Taeyong nodded slowly before looking at Mark.  
"You can't smell anything?" But Mark only shook his head. 

"No, I can't."

"But why should he even smell anything? What the hell is going on?" Jaemin snapped, slapping his thigh. He didn't do anything abnormal, and other's started acting like he just started levitating or something. It was really frustrating. He was the only one clueless. Only he and Jisung weren't presented yet, and it was really annoying, when they were treated like air in this kind of situations. Just because they couldn't feel and smell the others. 

"It's because you acted like you were presented just now." It was Yuta, much to everybody's surprise. He was only looking at Jaemin, not caring that the others were there too. His first priority was the boy right now.

"What?" Jaemin frowned. He didn't get it. According to the others, he would have felt something. His senses should have become sharper and all. But he was still the same. 

"You acted like an alpha, but not really" Yuta said, not really knowing how to explain it. "You gave of the vibes like alphas do, when they comfort and protect their omegas or pack. But you still weren't like an alpha, because you didn't make me submit. It was like you were an omega too and we were equals or something" he said and showed up his hand that was holding Ten's.

"And you submitted immediately" Johnny continued. "But after you thought about it, you didn't let yourself submit anymore" he said.

"But that was because you scared the others. Jeno too!" He said and looked at the older boy. Jeno watched him, his face not showing a single emotion. 

"How do you that Jeno was scared?" Taeyong asked. Jaemin looked at him for a second before he looked back at Jeno. 

"Well, you said..." He started but Jeno shook his head before he even finished it. "Then I saw..." He tried again but was turned down again. 

"He was standing way behind you. And he didn't utter a single word. Didn't even make a sound" Doyoung said, watching the younger. He saw that his frustration was slowly turning into panic. He gripped Jeno's hand tighter and was leaning into Mark even more. 

"Maybe it was triggered. Like mine was back then" Jaehyun said, making everyone look at him. "I mean, I wasn't presented yet but I just knew that Doyoung was scared of those pushy alphas that tried to pick him up at every corner. And he didn't say a single word either" he smiled at Jaemin kindly, calmingly. Doyoung smiled at this a little and took Jaehyun's hand into his. 

"But your smell immediately came. Jaemin still doesn't smell" Taeil said, pointing out the main problem. 

"That may take longer. There's that guy in the EXO pack, you know" Ten said, and only continued when Taeyong nodded that he knows the pack. 

"So, they have this member. He is eight years older than Jaeminnie, and he still doesn't smell. They only know where he is and what's up with him because his mate can feel him" he said, looking around. He didn't know the guy’s name. He only met EXO once.  
"Ah, you're talking about Jongdae" Taeyong and Johnny said in the same time. They smiled a little, before they both looked at Ten.

"Yes! Well, he doesn't smell and he can't smell the others really well either. They only know that he is not an alpha, but they can't tell if he's a beta or an omega" Ten shrugged, looking at Jaemin. They boy was looking at him with wide eyes, listening. 

"Then he isn't... Anything?" Jeno asked, placing his hand on Jaemin's thigh. Ten shrugged. 

"I don't really know. He told me, that he has something like heat, so he might be an omega, but it's not strong like mine or any other omegas, so he may be not. Nobody knows" he said, playing with Yuta's fingers in his lap. 

"Have they been to a doctor?" Mark asked. Ten looked at Johnny, waiting for him to answer, since he didn't know this. Luckily, his alpha did. 

"Yes, and they couldn't do anything about it. They said that it's rare, but happens sometimes" he answered. Mark nodded, satisfied with the answer. It was good to know, that there's someone else near that can help or at least explain the things better than Ten did.

"Can I meet him?" Jaemin asked, looking at Johnny. The alpha hesitated for a moment, before he nodded. 

"I ask Minseok hyung. If he says yes, then you can. Taeyong?" He looked at the head alpha from the corner of his eyes. 

"I want to meet them too. Haven't seen them in a while" he said, and smiled slightly when he saw Jaemin's lips pulling into his signature grin. It was much better to see him smile.

"Then I'll call them up." And with that Johnny stood up and left the room. 

"We're done?" Taeil asked, as everybody started moving around. 

"Yeah, I think so" Taeyong replied. "So, what do you guys want for lunch?" 

*******************

"You're planning on staying on the room again?" Ten asked, surprised. He and Yuta were going to sleep, and he just climbed into bed when Yuta told this to him.

"Yeah" the older nodded, before he lay down. 

"You're an idiot." Ten deadpanned and turned away from Yuta. 

"Why? I shouldn't have left the room in the first place" he shrugged, pulling up the covers higher. 

"I think it was the time you needed to do it. You were in here for four days. So you won't stay in here anymore" Ten said and pulled the covers on. "I won't bring food for you, and you will starve to death if you don't come out" Ten said and turned around so he was facing Yuta. 

"You won't do that" Yuta pouted cutely. But it didn't melt Ten's heart. 

"Yes, I so will and you..." He started but was cut off by someone knocking on their door.  
"It's open" he called and sat up so he saw the door. The door opened slightly, letting a small ray of light into the room. They turned off the light in the room already. 

The youngest of the pack peeked in uncertainly before he went into the room.  
"Jisung? Why aren't you sleeping already?" Ten asked, sitting up straighter a little. 

"I'll go to bed, just give me a sec. I just wanted to apologize for Yuta hyung for scaring him earlier" he said. He couldn't see Yuta in the dark, but he knew he was there. "So... I'm sorry"

Yuta sat up, and moved a little forward, so he was in the light. He smiled at Jisung gently.  
"You don't need to be sorry. I overreacted" he said before he bowed his head a little. "I'm sorry"

"Ahw, you guys are so cute" Ten cooed, completely breaking the mode. Then he looked at Jisung. "It's late, go to sleep. Yuta will be here tomorrow, too" he said. Jisung pouted, but it didn't show in the dark. He went to the door and opened it a little wider so he could step out. 

"Then I'm going. Good night!" He said, stepping out of the room. 

"Good night" the omegas replied and lay down again when Jisung finally closed the door again. Ten smiled widely as he turned to face Yuta again. 

"Now you definitely need to come out!"

Yuta only groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)  
> Please, leave a comment so I'll know your thoughts about the story! I really enjoy reading and answering them! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what's the deal with EXO?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this before going to sleep. So for me, it's thurday now. :D I hope you guys will like it! :)

"Okay, guys! Some of you already knows it, but I warn you before we go. EXO is a really... strange pack. They have done everything the society disagrees with" Johnny said when everybody sat down for breakfast. Taeyong was washing the dishes with Jaehyun's help, but everybody else was listening to him. He called up Minseok yesterday and they immediately agreed to meet them. EXO was known for being an accepting pack.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked, surprised. He haven't met EXO yet, so this wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear.  
Johnny cringed his hand as he nervously looked around. Maybe it wasn't a good idea telling them. But it's better if they get to know it now than when they meet them.

"Well, some of them mated outside their pack and then broke it off. There was beta-omega relationship between them, but since the beta left them, now there is an omega-omega..." He started listing, but at this one everybody's eyes widened. 

"There's an omega-omega relationship?" Donghyuck asked, looking at Ten and Yuta, who were sitting in the corner, next to each other. Ten noticed this and pulled Yuta closer to himself and pressed a kiss onto his cheek. Both Yuta and Donghyuck blushed madly, but only Donghyuck got himself a slap onto the back of his head from Johnny. 

"Yes, there is. But one of those omegas has the personality of a serial killer, so don't mess with him" he said. "And the head alpha left them a few years ago, so don't be surprised when a beta introduces himself as the leader" 

"A beta is their leader?" Mark asked. He never thought this was possible, but he liked the idea. 

"Yap. And he's like a single mom, that loves being single" Jaehyun giggled, and Ten smiled at this as he stood up. He took Yuta's and his empty plate from the table and placed them into the sink in front of Taeyong. Then he turned around and clapped his hands together.

"Let's go!"

*****************

"Remember, don't be surprised if anything happens. Hell can break loose here" Johnny said as he rang the doorbell. He was standing in front of the door, holding Ten's hand loosely. The other's were standing behind them, with Hansol and Yuta on the end. 

They heard loud footsteps from inside the house before the door opened, revealing two man with wide smiles.  
"Hellooooo~" They said at the same time, almost falling out of the house. One of them was a beta and other one... didn't smell. 

"Baekhyun hyung, Jongdae hyung!" Johnny smiled widely and stepped forward to hug them. The other two returned it in instant, not minding the stunned others behind Ten. 

"Don't scare them away, okay?" A gentle voice called from behind there back, making Baekhyun and Jongdae turn around.

"We totally didn't scare them, right guys?" Baekhyun flashed a bright smile at the younger ones, who hesitantly returned it. Mark grabbed Jisung's hand and pulled him closer to himself. But Baekhyun didn't notice this and went into a house with a satisfied smile to give space to an alpha. The alpha threw an arm around Jongdae's waist. 

"Hey guys! Come in" he said and pulled the other aside, so the pack could go in. 

"Do we really want to go in?" Donghyuck asked in a small voice so the alpha and the non-smelling guy wouldn't hear him. But Mark and Jisung heard him and they started shaking their heads vehemently. 

"Just go in" Taeyong laughed softly, patting them on the back, giving them a small push towards the door. "But if they offer you candy and want to take you into another room alone, don't go with them" he said, and grinned, when Jisung and Donghyuck turned around with wide eyes, and Mark instantly pulled Jisung even closer to himself. 

Jeno frowned at this, watching them from behind. He and Jaemin were next to Yuta and Hansol, since Jaemin was practically glued to Yuta's side.  
"He's just joking" Somebody said softly and Jeno looked up. Yuta was looking at him.

"I know, but it was a pretty bad joke" he answered, shaking his head. Jaemin looked up at Yuta. 

"You know them, hyung?" He asked, surprised. He didn't expect Yuta to know them. 

"You can say so..." Yuta muttered and looked forward. They were still standing in front of the house while the others went in. He followed them quietly. 

"There were a short time when we lived with them. They took us in when we lived on the streets. It was only the five of us back then" Hansol said,  
as he looked at Yuta's back. Yuta almost tumbled over when Jongdae threw himself at him, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Back then, they were really good friends. 

"The five of you?" Jeno asked as they slowly went to the door. 

"Yeah. Taeyong, Yuta, Johnny, Jaehyun and me" he said and went into the house. "Minseok hyung" he greeted the older alpha, who hugged him. 

"Hansol, it's good to see you" he smiled, then looked at the two younger still outside. "You guys are not coming in?" He asked with a kind smile of his face. The two boy outside were holding hands, one of them looking really shaken. The other one looked at him and pulled the other one after him. 

"We're coming. Sorry for intruding" he said and pulled the other one into the house. Jeno tried to take down his shoes with one hand since his other one was still interlaced with Jaemin's.  
Jaemin looked at Minseok at smiled, quickly getting rid of his earlier mode.

"Sorry for intruding" he said and released Jeno's hand. Minseok only smiled and ruffled Jaemin's hair before he went into the living room where the others were gathering. Some of the older ones like Taeyong and Johnny were happily greeting their hyung, while the younger ones like Mark and Doyoung, who haven't met EXO yet, was trying hard not to embarrass themselves.  
And for once, Yuta seemed truly happy as he was engulfed in hug from Chanyeol, almost disappearing in the tall alpha's arms. He totally forgot about the others as he greeted the other pack. 

"Come on guys, sit down. Sit down" Joonmyeon guided them to the couches. The younger ones sat down, the five of them pressing together as they sat, the older ones stayed standing behind them. Joonmyeon and Minseok sit down onto the armchairs, and few other guys from EXO sat down onto the ground. Yuta and Hansol sat on the other couch with Baekhyun and Chanyeol, talking about something. 

Donghyuck spotted two tall guy, sitting next to each other. Both of them were omegas, but their pinky fingers were linked together. The moment from the morning popped up in his head, making Donghyuck blush. He quickly looked away, before the guys had the chance to notice him. 

"So what's up with you guys? We haven't heard about you for more than a year" Joonmyeon started, leaning forward. He genuinely was interested how they were. 

"Sorry about that. We had a lot of things on our hands" Taeyong replied, smiling. His eyes wandered over to Yuta for a moment, but he quickly looked back. Yuta pressed against Hansol's side as he listened to Baekhyun and Chanyeol explaining something to him animatedly.  
It was only a half second, but Joonmyeon noticed it anyway. He didn't comment on it. 

"Actually, we have even more thing on our hands. And we want to ask you guys something" Johnny said as he placed his hands on Jaemin's shoulder. 

"From Jongdae hyung, to be exact" Ten added, surprising everyone in EXO. 

"Me?" Jongdae pointed at himself. He was sitting on the armrest of Minseok's armchair. 

"Yes, you, hyung" Johnny continued. He lifted one of his hands up and placed it on Jaemin's head. "So, this is Jaemin" he said, and Jaemin bowed a little. He introduces himself to the others before, but he felt the need to do it again. 

"Yesterday, a few... things happened" Taeyong continued, taking the lead from Johnny. "And in the end, Jaeminnie started giving off mixed vibes. He was like an alpha, comforting his omega, but at the same time it was like he was like another omega" he was struggling with the explanation, but when the other pack nodded that they understood, he took a deep breath. 

"Did you guys try putting him under pressure? Like, when there was this with Jongdae, Kris gave off the vibes of a psychopath" Minseok said, hugging Jongdae's waist. 

"Yeah, Johnny went crazy on us" Hansol snorted, and Johnny smiled. He did it with good intention!

"First, he reacted like a beta, but then he felt Jeno" Johnny placed his other hand on Jeno's head "and our omegas get scared, he went into a protective alpha mode" he said. Jaemin and Jeno looked at each other. 'Protective alpha mode?' they mouthed to each other, not really understanding. This was new to them, yesterday they didn't say anything like this.

"The problem is that he still doesn't smell and he can't smell us either" Taeyong said, leaning onto the headrest of the couch. 

"To be honest, I don't really know what they are talking about" Jaemin spoke up, making everyone look at him. He stopped for a moment, but then hesitantly continued. "I mean, I didn't even feel that I did these things. I just wanted to calm Yuta hyung down. True, I don't know how I knew that Jeno was scared of Johnny hyung but that doesn't mean anything" he said, cringing his hands in his lap. He was afraid that he said something wrong. But then Jongdae smiled at him gently. 

"I feel the same, you know. The other's say that I am like a beta in one moment and in the next one they say that I am like an omega" he shrugged. Minseok looked up at his mate and snuggled closer to his side as Jongdae continued. "I can't tell apart the other's by their smell only Minseok, and his smell is still fainter than it should be" he said. Jaemin nodded that he understood. 

"And what's up with the mating? Is it the... same?" He asked. "I mean, I see Ten and Johnny hyungs bond, and they can tell if the other is in the house or not" he asked, leaning forward a little. This time Jeno seemed just as interested and worried as Jaemin was. 

Jongdae shook his head.  
"I can only tell if he's in the room. Like, if my eyes were covered, I could tell if Minseok is here or not. But I can't tell if he's in the house or not" he said, hanging his head a little. Minseok caressed his side gently. 

Yuta looked at Jaemin, worried. He was the only one beside Jeno that knew about the boys plan. And Jaemin looked like a world has just crushed inside him. The boy forced himself not to show any emotion, but Yuta saw it in his eyes. Something died in Jaemin in that moment.  
_"Nana..._ " Jeno softly called out and reached for his hand, taking it into his. It was limp in his.

"But I can tell if Jongdae's in the house or not. From my part it's still that strong and others can still tell that he is mated, even though his smell is really weak" Minseok said, trying to brighten to mode a little. "So it's still possible to form a strong bond" he smiled at boys. He could guess that it was about them. He thought about this when he saw them in front of the house, holding hands.  
"So it can't be sure until you guys try it" he winked at them, leaning his head against Jongdae's side. 

"Please, wait with that a few years" Taeil said, without even thinking about it. Johnny and Ten laughed out loud, and even Jaemin smiled at this. 

"But I would still recommend that you guys see a doctor. Jaemin isn't Jongdae and it's better to be safe" Joonmyeon said, getting serious for a moment. Jaemin's smile faded as he nodded. Jeno looked at him, before he looked back at Jongdae and Minseok and then lastly. 

"Thank you for the advice" he said, quickly forcing Jaemin to bow with a him a little. 

"It's nothing kiddo" Minseok said and Jongdae gave them a bright smile. 

"So, if everything is alright, do you guys want something to drink?" Joonmyeon asked, his smile back on his face as he stood up from the armchair. 

"I help you" Taeyong hurried after the older in the kitchen. 

"So, you guys are planning to be mates" Jongdae started talking as he went to them and sat down in front of Jaemin. The others starting talking too, not caring about the leaders. 

 

"So, what's up with you and Yuta?" Joonmyeon asked when he and Taeyong were in the kitchen and nobody else could hear them. Taeyong was surprised for a moment, but then shrugged. The last few days taught him how to be neutral, when Yuta came up. 

"Nothing" he answered and opened one of the cabinets. 

"So you haven't claimed him yet?" Joonmyeon asked and Taeyong almost dropped the glass in his hand. This was a question that didn't come up yet. Joonmyeon looked at him and giggled. "Come on, don't look at me like that. Both of us knows that you always wanted to" he smiled gently. He could remember the young Taeyong and Yuta. They were so adorable!

"I don't know what you're talking about" Taeyong said in serious voice, placing the glasses on the table. "I never wanted to claim him, so I didn't" he said, not looking into the elder’s eyes. Joonmyeon just nodded, clearly not believing a single word Taeyong said. He started placing the glasses Taeyong took down onto a tray, so they could bring them in.

"That's why you look at him like he is going to disappear in the next moment?" He asked, waiting for Taeyong to meet his gaze. The younger's head snapped up. The knowing look in Joonmyeon's eyes made him uncomfortable. He turned away again, and took down more glasses. 

"That's... complicated" he muttered so quietly he wasn't sure Joonmyeon even heard it. But he heard it clearly. 

"I could tell. That Jaemin kid has the same look in his eyes like you do, while Ten and Johnny snake glances at him like they are ready to catch him if he started running" he said, and leaned down, opening one of the cupboards. He searched for a bowl. "And then there's Hansol. He's the only one who isn't insecure. But that's because he's always holding Yuta's hand or has him snuggled up against his side" he said. His head shot up, when one of the glasses met the table a little harder than it should had. It didn't break, but it was matter of seconds. Taeyong's grip was really strong on it.

Joonmyeon's mode got serious again. And not because he cared so much about that damn glass in the boy's hand.  
"Taeyong" his voice was almost demanding as he called his name. He may be only a beta, but he wasn't the pack's leader for nothing. "What has really happened?" He asked, watching the boy. He was closer to the door than Taeyong, the boy couldn't escape. He needed to tell him. 

Taeyong looked around the kitchen, not meeting Joonmyeon's gaze again. He licked his lips nervously. He really didn't want to talk about this. He had escaped this talk back then and had every time since. But he didn't even have a chance to run.  
"Do you remember that night when you guys fund me and Johnny beaten up on the street? And we only asked you not to ask questions?" He asked, leaning against the table. 

"Yes, two years ago" Joonmyeon nodded. "During the mating season."

Taeyong took a deep breath.  
"Well, that time was Yuta' first heat. Neither me, nor Johnny, nor Hansol dared to do anything to him, even if it was so tempting to just go into his room and..." He started but suddenly stopped and cleared his throat. "So, we didn't take care of it. And other alpha's smelled him to and they were... more than glad to take care of Yuta" he said, his hand clenching into fists. He struggled not to let his emotions control him. 

"So you and Johnny went out to fight them off" Joonmyeon came to the conclusion. Taeyong smirked. 

"Oh, we didn't just fought them off. We made sure that they won't come near our pack ever again" he said. His smile was almost sadistic. He never thought himself as someone who liked thw violence, but back then, when he heard how those alphas were talking about Yuta he really could imagine himself killing them. He only didn't because they ran away. 

"The problem was only that, that when we went back to the house the next day, Yuta wasn't even near anymore" Taeyong's smile disappeared completely, as he looked down onto the ground. "Johnny and I couldn't go after him since we were too tired and bruised for that, but the other's searched for him for almost two weeks." He voice died down. That two week was the longest two week in his entire life. He didn't sleep much as the others went out to search for the omega, only to come back without a single news about him. And all Taeyong could do was to sit and wait, because he was too bruised to walk around the city all day. 

"Only a year later did we got to know that Jaemin and Hansol actually managed to find him. And according to them, Yuta didn't want to come back to us" he sighed. Joonmyeon frowned. 

"But he's here..."

"It's not because he wanted to." Taeyong cut in. "During his last heat, he and Hansol were attacked. He ran away with the alphas following him, and Hansol was left behind. He called Ten, and together with Mark and Johnny, they searched for Yuta. Then Ten bribed and knocked him out with medicine and they brought him back while he was asleep" he explained and turned around. Joonmyeon's face was emotionless, looking at him with searching eyes. 

Both of them stayed in silence. Joonmyeon was processing the information, while Taeyong was lost in his thoughts. He touched the scar next to his eyes, not even noticing it. He always did this when he was insecure. He slowly scratched it, almost making it bleed again. 

"So you're not happy about it? That he is back?" Joonmyeon finally asked, breaking the silence. Taeyong stopped and looked at him again. 

"I don't know..." He said in a low voice. "I mean, Ten said that the suppressant only work for two weeks, and Yuta's heat will come back after that. And I know that he is going to run away again." He finished it quietly. It was one thing he feared. Sure, they weren't close again, but it was still better to know that Yuta was safe, than being insecure about that he was even alive or not.

"You should talk to him, you know" Joonmyeon said, as he lifted up the tray from the table. It was fully packed with the glasses and snack, so he didn't even spare another glance to Taeyong, just left the kitchen. 

"Easier said than done" Taeyong murmured to himself. Everybody told him this, like he himself didn't know it already. 

It was fucked up. Back then, they didn't have a single problem with communication. They would understand each other from a look only, and now they couldn't even talk. And it was really triggering to see Yuta warming up to almost everybody but him. Especially Hansol... They were way too close for Taeyong's liking. 

The alpha groaned and pushed his hand through his hair. 

It was really fucked up.

******************

"So, how are you, Yuta?" Sehun and Jongin sat down on Yuta's two side. Hansol left him alone for a moment and the two omega immediately took the chance to get the younger's attention. 

Yuta smiled at them.  
"Good, thanks" he lied without a second thought. "You guys? I heard you became mates" he said, placing his hands in his lap. Sehun hugged his shoulder and he leaned into his touch. Back then, when they lived with EXO, he always slept in the same bed with Sehun, Jongdae or Chanyeol. 

"Yeah. After Tao left us, I needed a new mate" Sehun said, bringing the younger a little closer to himself.  
"So I took the chance and now were here" Jongin grinned widely and pulled down the neck of his shirt to show the mark. "Sehunnie has mine" he pointed at his lover behind Yuta. 

"Congratulation" Yuta smiled again. 

"Can I ask something?" Sehun asked, placing his chin on Yuta's shoulder. 

"Yes" Yuta answered, turning his head, so his nose was almost touching Sehun's cheek. 

"You still weren't presented? Your smell is pretty weak" he said, burying his nose in Yuta's shoulder. It was still weak like that. 

"It's not that" Yuta said, shrugging. He almost hit Sehun in the face with that move. "I'm on suppressants" he murmured, so only the two omega heard him. 

Jongin frowned.  
"Suppressants? Now?" He asked. Yuta nodded. 

"Yeah."

"But the mating season is in a month." Jongin said. Yuta nodded again. 

"I know. But it would be really bad if my heat was right now" he said, looking down at his hands. He thought about this before. 

"When will the suppressant's effect die down?" Sehun asked, slowly standing up from the couch, bringing Yuta up with himself. 

"In a week or so" the youngest of the three answered, turning his head confusedly as Sehun pulled him up. 

"But that's really not good. Two heat this fast after one another could get you into hospital" Jongin said, following them. 

"I know. But right now... It would be even worse" Yuta said and let himself be dragged. Sehun pulled Yuta after himself and went up the stairs, with Jongin trailing behind them.

 

Donghyuck watched them as the omegas guided Yuta out of the room, then he quickly looked away. He didn't want to imagine what two mated omega can do with a third one. He blushed again and hid his face in his palms.  
"Man, you're okay?" Mark asked next to him. Donghyuck only let out a strangled noise. 

 

"Where are we going?" Yuta asked when they reached the second floor. He knew this house by heart, but he couldn't even imagine what the other wanted from him. 

"I give you something" Sehun said and opened the bathroom's door. He let Yuta go and opened one of the drawers. 

"You want to give him that?" Jongin asked and threw his arm around Yuta's shoulders. Sehun only nodded, still searching for something. 

"What's _that?_ " Yuta looked up at Jongin, not understanding a single thing. 

"It's a tea. Sehunnie drank that when he didn't have time to get through the heat. And that tea is stronger suppressant than any pill or medicine" Jongin explained, watching his mate, who just pulled out a paper box from the drawer. 

"Sure, afterwards your heat will be so strong, you won't even get up from the bed, but it really suppresses it for a long time. And this is really natural, not some synthetic shit" Sehun said, holding the box out for Yuta to take. 

Yuta took it from him and looked at it with unsure eyes. He wasn't sure it was a good idea.  
"For how long?" He asked, looking up into Sehun's eyes. Sehun and Jongin smirked in the same time. 

"The record was one whole month."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)  
> Please, leave a comment after yourself, so I'll know your thoughts about the story! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Please read the notes at the end of the chapter! And until that, I hope you'll like this chapter! :)

The afternoon flew by fast. After Yuta returned with the omegas, Donghyuck was much calmer. Jaemin got to know Jongdae, and the older promised him he would take him to the doctor he went to. And then there was Taeyong, who didn't show up until they needed to go. 

"Goodbye, hyung!" Jaemin waved vehemently to Jongdae who reciprocated it just as vehemently. 

"See you soon, Jaeminnie" Jongdae said before Minseok tugged him inside and closed the door. 

Jaemin turned around and ran after the others. Only Jeno and Hansol stayed behind to wait for him. 

"Can we go?" Hansol asked and slowly stated walking when Jaemin nodded. Jeno only smiled at him and took his hand. 

Nobody spoke. Neither Hansol nor Jeno were big talkers, but Jaemin easily got bored in the silence. At first, he tried to hold himself back from talking, but soon he couldn't take it anymore.  
"Hansol hyung, how did you meet the others?" He asked. He was totally hyper and needed someone to talk with! "I mean, you said that you guys lived with EXO when there was only five of you" he said, looking up at his hyung with curios eyes. He was dying to ask this the whole afternoon since Hansol told them that they lived with EXO.

"Uhm... That's a long story" Hansol hesitated. He didn't know if it was a good idea to tell them. It wasn't a nice story. 

"We have time" Jeno grinned. He was interested too. Jaemin smiled at his friend. He knew that if he asked this, Jeno would be curious too. Both of them smiled at Hansol. "Please, hyu~ng!"

Hansol sighed. He just knew that he does not have any other chance.  
"It's not a good story" he said, and slipped his hands into his pocket. He looked forward, he could still see Yuta's back as he slowly walked next to Ten, who was explaining something animatedly.

"You guys know that Yuta came from Japan, right?" He asked and the boys nodded. "To be honest, I don't know how or when he came here, neither that how he met Taeyong and Johnny, but when I got to know them that three were together. Yuta was only learning Korean, so he and Taeyong always went together everywhere. Taeyong was always next to him to make sure he could understand if someone spoke to him. Taeyong and Johnny always kept an eye on Yuta to make sure he didn't get lost. But apparently they failed and Yuta got lost." He smirked. That wasn't the only time they lost Yuta in a crowd, but that was a whole another story. Then Hansol's face got serious again as his smile vanished.

"I was living in a really bad part of the city. And by bad, I mean really bad. The walls of my apartment were crumbling and most of the time there wasn't water nor heating. And it wasn't a rare thing that someone got killed. So yeah, and in this big city, Yuta needed to get lost right there. We ran into each other" Hansol laughed at the memory. He still could remember Yuta's dumbfounded face as he fell on his butt. 

"I yelled at him and threatened him. At that place, it was a tradition to speak like that. But I don't think he could understand a single thing from what I said, because he only looked at me with his big eyes and stared without saying anything." 

"And where was Taeyong hyung and Johnny hyung?" Jaemin asked. Next to him Jeno didn't even dare to breath loudly, he was so entranced in the story. 

"They came running like madmans. They were really scared, Yuta didn't speak Korean and he may be in danger" Hansol smiled gently at the memory. "They started apologizing, saying that Yuta's only learning Korean so if he talks shit it's not an offense" he laughed. 

"How old were they?" Jeno asked quietly. 

"They were thirteen and I was fourteen. You can guess how well we managed ourselfs" There was something bitter in his smile. "I took them in, but soon we needed to leave that place. We lived on the streets and all of us started working at some point... And then we fund Jaehyun who was twelve at that time, so we desperately needed a place to stay. So EXO took us in."

"Hansol!" All three of them looked up to find Yuta waiting in front of them. He was still far, so he couldn't hear what they were talking about. 

"This is where we end it today, okay?" Hansol smiled at the boys before he hurried forward where Yuta was waiting for him. The Japanese boy looked up at him as Hansol took his hand and lead him back to the house. 

"Wow" Jaemin said, looking at his hyungs. 

"I never heard Hansol hyung talk this much in one go" Jeno said, shaking his head in disbelief. Jaemin nodded. 

"I even doubted that he can."

************

Johnny carefully turned on the couch, so he won't fall down. During the last three nights he grew used to sleeping on the couch. He now knew how much he needs to appreciate sleeping next to Ten on their big and comfortable bed. He never thought about this until now. After the first night that he spent awake with Taeyong, he was dead to the world the following nights, but somehow he had difficulties falling asleep that night. And when he finally managed to get some sleep, someone grabbed his shoulder and shook it gently. It was only a faint touch, but it immediately woke the alpha. It wasn't Ten or Taeyong. 

Johnny's hand shot up and he grabbed the wrist of the other. Then he felt, how small it was in his hand and how the other submitted instantly, his grip weakened. So now Johnny wasn't surprised anymore that when he opened his eyes he saw Yuta leaning over him. He released his hold and Yuta pulled his hand back. In his other hand he was holding his purple blanket. 

"Yuta" Johnny called his name quietly not to wake up the others. "Why are you up?" He asked. Yuta woke him up, so he didn't try to escape from them. So the alpha didn't know what the omega wanted from him. 

"I..."Yuta started hesitantly. "I wanted to ask you to switch. Go back to your room, to Ten. I'll sleep on the couch" he smiled softly. He knew that Johnny still didn't like him very much, and he had every reason to do so, but he could be nice to him, right?

"Why would you want to switch?" Johnny asked, confused. If he was in Yuta's place, he wouldn't want to sleep on a couch. Yuta shrugged.

"I think that I'm more used to sleeping on a couch than you are, since I've done this for the last two years" he pointed at himself smiling, before his smile faltered. "And..." He hesitated before he finishing his sentence. 

"And?" Johnny wanted to hear the rest too. 

"You know that I don't have a single problem with Ten, but..." Yuta hugged his blanket tighter and his voice got even quieter"...it's really disturbing to wake up with his boner in my ass." And he managed to say it with straight face. His face was like a statue's and it made the situation even more funny. 

Johnny burst out in laughing. He didn't see this coming. And the way Yuta said it was completely hilarious.  
Johnny placed a hand on his mouth to suppress the sound of his laughter.  
"Sorry, it's just..." He started, but his laughter cut in so he couldn't finish his sentence. "It's just..." He started again, but still couldn't finish. 

Yuta smiled.  
"Okay, it's funny, but it was really embarrassing!" He said, and softly slapped the couch next to Johnny.

"Sorry, but I can totally imagine it. I have been in this situation too, it just didn't bother me" Johnny's smile turned into a perveted grin. "You know, for me, it means..." He started, but Yuta quickly placed his hand on Johnny's mouth

"I don't want to know. I have seen you do a lot of gross stuff during the years, I don't want to know" he said and looked deeply into Johnny's eyes. For a moment, both of them froze. It was such a familiar movement. Yuta used to do this back then when Johnny was talking shit. 

Yuta pulled his hand away and both of them stayed in silence. Neither looked at the other as Johnny sat up.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked, glancing at Yuta from the corner of his eyes. The Japanese omega nodded. 

"Yeah, it's the best for everyone" he said, then smiled when he noticed the suspicious look Johnny gave him. "I'm not going to run away" he said softly, knowing fully well why Johnny didn't trust him. 

"Really?" The alpha asked and Yuta nodded. 

"Really" he ensured him, placing his blanket on the couch when Johnny got up. 

"Okay" he said quietly. He was ready to leave, but he looked back for a moment. "Good night, Yuta!" He watched how the omega made himself comfortable on the couch before he turned back to him. 

"Good night Johnny!" He whispered back and watched Johnny leaving the room, before he closed his eyes. 

Johnny closed the door behind himself and sighed. He wasn't sure that it was a good idea to leave Yuta alone, but he desperately wanted to sleep. It was even better, if it was next to Ten. The alpha smiled gently at his lover when he looked at the bed. Ten was lying in the middle of it like a starfish, and was sleeping soundly. He invaded all of the place. Johnny could totally understand why Yuta had enough. He had hard time getting used to it, but now he felt better when Ten was all over him during the night and when he woke up in the morning. He at least knew that Ten was still there. 

He slowly made his way to the bed and placed his knee on it. He gently moved Ten's arm and leg away. The younger turned to his side, and Johnny froze. He didn't want to wake him up. Luckily, Ten didn't wake up, so Johnny quickly lay down next to him and gently placed an arm around him. He burried his nose in Ten's soft hair and took a deep breath. 

He felt much better now. 

***************

Taeyong was an early riser. Only Jaehyun woke up before him sometimes, but that was pretty rare too. The head alpha stumbled out of his room, not really taking in his surroundings. His first stop was the bathroom, but after that he took off in the direction of the kitchen. He needed to make breakfast for the others. 

"Morning asshole" he greeted Johnny on the couch, but eventually stopped when he didn't got a reply. Johnny would at least groan. He would wake up from this. Taeyong went closer to the couch to see if his best friend was alright. He was only one step away from the couch when the smell of the other hit him. Now he knew, that it wasn't Johnny.

Yuta was startled awake, he almost fell of the couch. His senses suddenly were very aware of his surroundings as he felt the smell of an alpha and the weird vibes. He faintly heard a greeting and an insult, but he couldn't fully process the information until he saw Taeyong next to the couch. 

"I know that you don't like me, but..." Yuta said as he sat up "it's still kind of rude to greet someone like this in the morning." His voice was playful and joking, but he didn't dare to look at Taeyong and was cringing his hands in nervousness. He mumbled it to himself mostly, he wasn't even sure that Taeyong even heard him. But now he was alone with Taeyong, and neither Ten, Hansol nor Jaemin were there to distract him or make Taeyong go away. 

Taeyong take a sharp breath as he realised what Yuta said. He shook his head vehemently and hold his hands up in a defensive motion. 

"Oh, no no no no no! Oh my god, I'm sorry!" He started, going around the couch so he could face Yuta. "I thought Johnny was sleeping here, not you! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" He said, kneeling down in front of the omega, placing his hand on his knee. He acted out of instincts, he didn't think about it. He could feel Yuta's sad vibes, so he gently rubbed his knee. "I'm sorry. I really didn't want to offend you" he smiled gently when Yuta finally met his eyes. 

And in that moment they both realised what they were doing. 

Taeyong quickly pulled his hand away, tearing his gaze away from Yuta's. The omega only looked at the spot where Taeyong's hand was placed just a second ago. It was so warm... Yuta wanted to feel it again.

"Uhm... Sorry" Taeyong muttered but didn't get up from the ground.

"I... It's okay" Yuta whispered softly, pulling his blanket tighter around himself. It was just a blanket, it couldn't protect him from anything but the cold, but it still made him feel safe. It was the first blanket he had after he ran away from here and it was with him during everything. He probably loved that blanket more than anything. 

The silence was insufferable. Neither of them spoke, they didn't even dare to look at each other, but neither of them moved. It would have been a really rude movement if one of them just walked away like that. 

"Uhm..." It was Taeyong who tried to break the silence first. "Thank you... for washing the dishes the other day" he said akwardly, glancing at Yuta from the corner of his eyes. 

Yuta looked back at him, but both of them turned away when their eyes met.  
"It's... nothing" Yuta answered quietly, cringing his fingers in his lap. What was he supposed to say now?

Meanwhile Taeyong was in an internal war with himself. Should he continue this obviously awkward conversation? And if yes, what should he ask? Should he ask Yuta what was he doing these two years? What if he didn't want to talk about it? Oh, it was so fucking complicated!

But in the end, he made up his mind.  
"D-do you want breakfast?" He stuttered out, proud of himself that his voice only shook this much. The second half of the question was really steady, right?

Yuta's head snapped up. He wasn't counting on this. He thought that Taeyong only made him breakfast before because the other - particularly Ten - forced him to. But nor he was offering on his own will. 

"You don't need to bother with it..." He whispered quietly, pulling his legs up to his chest. He was hungry, but he really didn't want the alpha to bother with him. But if his stomach growled right now, it would give him away immediately. 

But he couldn't fool Taeyong. He knew this movement to well. He couldn't stop himself from grinning like an idiot.  
"Do you really want me to count the seconds until your stomach starts growling?" He asked as he stood up from the floor. He held out his hand to Yuta without thinking about it. "Come on, don't play hard to get" he joked, but then he noticed how Yuta looked at his hand. It was obvious that he wanted to take it. But he didn't know if he was allowed to. He remembered how Taeyong always backed away from his touches and avoided him since he was presented. He didn't want to feel that again.  
So Yuta just stood up from the bed, bringing his blanket with himself. 

"Then thank you" he said, still not looking into the alpha's eyes. 

 

They were in the same height. That was the first thing Taeyong noticed. Yuta was always taller and stronger built than he was. But he was thin now and bony. Taeyong pulled his hand back, seeing that Yuta won't take it. He only smiled slightly before he turned away and lead Yuta into the kitchen. 

Neither of them spoke again.

****************

Ten slept better than in the previous nights. He snuggled into the tight embrace around him and burried his nose in the alpha's shoulder. Wait, alpha's? He sat up, almost knocking Johnny off the bed. This startled the older so much, he woke up immediately. 

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Johnny asked, looking around the room to find what scared his omega. 

"What the fuck are you doing here? Where's Yuta? What did you do to him?" He grabbed Johnny's shirt as he sat on his hips to make him unable to move. Normally, this situation would be exciting for Johnny, but now he could sense that Ten was ready to hurt anyone if he gave the wrong answer. 

"I didn't do anything. He came out during the night and asked me to switch places with him" he said, showing up his hands. Ten released his shirt and face-palmed himself. 

"And you let him?" He asked as he got off of Johnny. He couldn't believe his alpha was this stupid. 

"He promised me that he won't run away" Johnny answered. His voice was quiet. Maybe he was stupid to believe Yuta, but something made him trust. He remembered Yuta as someone he could trust with his life. 

Ten only gave him a look, before he exited the room. Johnny quickly got up from the bed and went after him. He knew that Yuta will be there. 

Except that he wasn't. 

"See, I told..." Ten started yelling, but Jaehyun, who was standing in front of the closed kitchen door, shushed him. He gave them a dirty look, before he lifted his index finger in front of his mouth and pointed at the door with his other hand. Ten and Johnny stepped next to him and Jaehyun opened the door slightly. It was enough for Ten to see Yuta sitting on a chair, with a cup in his hand, his purple blanket around him and he watched Taeyong cooking, with his back facing the omega. Nobody else was in the kitchen.

"No way" Ten whispered. Yuta and Taeyong was alone and neither of them was crying. 

Almost like everything was normal between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please, leave a comment after yourself so I'll kknow your thoughts about the story! :)  
> So, what I wanted to talk about is the next chapter. I won't be able to write much for a week or two. I have 2 exams and 3 test this week and a competition next week.  
> The next chapter is done, like always. (I only update a chapter when the next one is done.) But I want to ask if you guys want the next chapter to be updated after four days like always and wait one and half week for the next one; or do you guys want it updated after one week and wait one week for the next one. I let you guys decide it. :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR THE MORE THAN 2000 HITS! REALLY, THANK YOU!  
> This means a lot to me!
> 
> In the last few days, I read again the previous chapters. And I laughed out loud when in the first chapter I wrote that Ten was the beautiful and kind omega. :D Okay, he's beautiful, but now I see him more like a little devil. :D

"Are you guys planning to stay there the whole day or will you finally come in?" Taeyong called out without even turning around. He felt that they were there.

Jaehyun groaned as Ten pushed the door open and ran in. He almost knocked the cup out of Yuta's hand as he grabbed him and started shaking him. 

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He asked, looking for scars or any bruises on Yuta's body parts that weren't covered by clothes or his blanket. Yuta looked at him with his eyes widened in surprise and Taeyong turned around. 

"Why would I hurt him?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest. Even the things in the pan stirred. 

Ten squinted at him and hugged Yuta close to himself. He brought the Japanese boy's head to his chest like an overreacting mother would.  
"I don't trust you" he hissed like a snake, stroking Yuta's hair. Both Yuta and Taeyong's eyes widened, but Yuta just shrugged in the end and Taeyong shook his head in disbelief. Everybody was against him... 

"See, Chittaphon? I told you that he didn't go anywhere" Johnny sulked, sitting down next to Yuta. He saw how Yuta looked him and smiled. He knew that the omega wouldn't lie to him. 

Ten huffed before he sat down on Yuta's other side.  
"True. Sorry" he mumbled, crossing his arms on the table. 

The silence that followed was awkward for everyone. Johnny was too busy pretending to sulk, Ten didn't know what to say, and Yuta was simply too busy drinking his cocoa. Jaehyun wanted to laugh. The five of them knew each other for more than five years now and they were still this awkward. He didn't have a problem with anyone, but he didn't know to whom should he spoke to. Taeyong never liked if someone disturbed him when he was cooking, and the other three was in their own world. 

But luckily, Yuta spoke up. He placed his cup on the table and turned to Ten.  
"Ten" he called softly. Even he wasn't sure if he was allowed to speak loudly in this situation. 

"Yes?" 

"I want to go back to my... apartment" he hesitated before saying the word 'apartment'. It was a security room in an old plaza. 

"Out of question" Ten answered immediately, not even giving it a thought. Johnny lifted up one of his eyebrows as he looked at Yuta. He couldn't seriously think that Ten will agree with this... 

"Let me finish" Yuta said, annoyed. "I know that you won't let me stay there. But I need my clothes. I can't always borrow from you and Hansol" he said, leaning forward. Johnny and Jaehyun nodded in agreement, but Ten only sighed.

"I don't know..." He totally didn't like the idea. "Johnny and I are going to see the doctor Jongdae hyung recommended to Jaeminnie. We can't go with you and I don't want you to go alone" he said, shaking his head slowly.  
Yuta nodded. It was totally understandable. He too felt better if he knew that Ten checked the doctor Jaemin was going to. And he would not let himself go alone in Ten's place, too. He fixed his gaze on the table, not pushing it more. He was comfortable in their clothes, but he felt bad that they even needed to give him those. 

"I can take you there" Jaehyun said and lifted his hand up. He almost looked like a kid in school.

Ten and Yuta's head snapped up at the same time. 

"Really?" Yuta's smile was bright, but Ten's face was gloomy. They were completely in sync, even though they had different reactions. 

"Really" Jaehyun nodded, bringing his hand to his nape. "I'm an alpha, I can protect you and you still won't go alone" he said and smiled gently as Yuta's smile widened. It was like the sunshine shone from his smile. He was always the most beautiful when he was happy.   
"But it's not in the neighbourhood. Sure, it's only ten minutes with car, but quite a walk" Johnny said. "You still don't have a driver license" he pointed out. It was true. Jaehyun was only learning how to drive, he didn't have license yet. 

Taeyong placed the spoon down the counter. This was his chance to try and talk to Yuta again, since he failed with it in the morning. He turned around and looked at the omega.  
"I can drive you there, if it's okay with you" he offered in a small voice. Yuta looked back at him with the same uncertainity in his eyes. 

"If it's okay with you..." He answered, looking away shortly after. 

Ten and Johnny looked at each other. They really didn't want Yuta to go back there, but now it was the time they needed to change their plans. And if this comes out right, it would be better. Johnny suppressed a smirk and nodded to Ten slightly. The movement was hardly noticeable, but for Ten it was enough. They were the masters of communicating without words.  
Ten looked at Jaehyun. The younger had the same smile on his face like Johnny had. It was obvious what was going on in his head. 

"Then after breakfast we'll go for Yuta hyung's clothes" Jaehyun smiled at them innocently. 

Neither Taeyong nor Yuta noticed anything. Yuta was too busy staring at the table and Taeyong turned back to his cooking. It was perfect. 

************

"Are you sure the other's will be fine?" Yuta asked as they climbed into the car. Taeyong and Jaehyun sat in the front and Yuta in the back.  
Ten and Johnny left earlier, but Taeyong insisted on waiting with the going at least until one of the elders woke up. So after Doyoung came out and gave a soft kiss to Jaehyun, they could finally go.

"Yeah. There's food in the kitchen and Donghyuck can cook if they really want to eat something warm. It's not like there's only Mark to take care of them" Jaehyun smiled and Taeyong laughed at this. Yuta smiled. He could remember how bad Mark was at cooking. He himself wasn't the best cook, but he was still better than Mark. 

"That would be the end of the world for them" Taeyong commented to himself as he started the car. 

Nobody talked during the ride. Taeyong was focused on the road, and Yuta was looking out the window. He slept through the ride when they were going to the pack, so he was watching as the streets flew by. Two years ago he ran without thinking, so he completely forgot the way.

Just ten minutes later, Taeyong stopped the car in the parking lot of the plaza.  
"Are you guys coming or you'll wait here?" Yuta asked, looking at them. 

"We're coming" Jaehyun and Taeyong replied in the same time, before they opened the doors and got out of the car. Yuta followed them, and slowly went to the large iron door. He didn't remember that this looked this sad. 

"So, how do we open this?" Jaehyun asked as he stepped next to Yuta. Suddenly, Yuta forgot the sad feelings and was concentrating on Jaehyun and his question. There was no more place for those thought in his head anymore. 

"Oh right" he said, and stepped forward. He kicked into the metal a few times, before he punched it in certain places. Taeyong and Jaehyun only watched him confusedly, not understanding the logic in the attacks. 

When the door opened, Yuta pushed it in.  
"Come in" he smiled softly at the others over his shoulder, before he stepped in. The smell of his heat hit him hard, and he crunched his nose. He needed to air out... 

Jaehyun stepped in with Taeyong after him. The room was rather big, but there weren't much things in it. There was a big but really used couch, a coffee table that was almost falling apart, and some other thing that were lying around on the ground. And in one of the corners there was a huge pile of pillows and blankets. But that's all. And the whole smelled really nice. 

At least for him. On the other hand, Taeyong's knees almost gave out when he stepped in. The smell was so strong, so nice, so... He almost moaned, and he lifted his hand to his nose to suppress it a little. It didn't help much. Especially when Yuta moved the pillows a little. The smell got even stronger as he shook them a little. Taeyong felt his body heat up and he knew that soon he will have a big problem in his pants. 

For him, it was clear that Yuta used those pillows a lot during his heat. Taeyong bit his lips so he won't moan out loud at the thought. He looked at the others. Jaehyun was looking around like there wasn't anything bothering and Yuta was innocently searching for his things. Taeyong could feel himself hardening. He needed to get out before he did something he could regret. 

"I... I..." He started, making the other two look at him. "I think I'll wait outside" he managed to utter the words out steadily. One of his hands was still covering his nose, but with his free hand he tugged his sweater downwards to cover his problem a little. 

Yuta was confused at first. Taeyong's face was red and he was covering his mouth and nose like he was nauseous. But just a few moments ago he was alright... But then Yuta noticed the small movement as Taeyong pulled his sweater down. And it made sense immediately.  
Taeyong was an alpha. And the room smelled like an omega in heat. Yuta blushed at the thought. 

"O-okay" he muttered, turning his gaze away. He could here Taeyong's hurried footsteps as the alpha left the room. Yuta just burried his face in his hands. How embarrassing... Then he remembered that Jaehyun was an alpha too. He quickly looked at the younger, who was already smiling at him. 

"You don't need..." Yuta started, but Jaehyun's small laugh stopped him. 

"I'm mated, hyung. For me, your smell isn't that inviting" he giggled. "Sure, you smell good, but I won't get a hard-on like Taeyong hyung" he grinned, making Yuta blush again. 

"You shouldn't talk like this, punk" Yuta uttered, without even thinking about it. And he only realised that he said it out loud when Jaehyun laughed out loud.

"Sorry" Jaehyun said, but he didn't sound sorry at all. "So, what do we need to bring?" He asked and looked around again. 

"Nothing much. Ten got me toothbrush and all those kind of things, so I really only need my clothes" Yuta replied, while folding his clothes, so it was easier to carry them. 

"You know, hyung" Jaehyun started it much quieter than before. He didn't finish his sentence immediately, so Yuta looked up at him. Jaehyun was standing and Yuta was kneeling on the floor. 

"Yes?" Yuta asked. Jaehyun looked at him with a small smile. He was still so beautiful. Jaehyun remembered having a puppy crush on Yuta when he met them years ago. He was now mated with Doyoung whom he loved with all his heart, but he still could understand his younger self. 

"It's good to have you back" he said. Yuta only gave him a small but kind smile and he stood up from the floor, lifting up the pile in his hand. Since he didn't reply, Jaehyun continued. "Nobody is mad at you, I hope you know it. They just don't know how to approach you" he said, his eyes searching for emotions on the elder’s face. Yuta was still smiling softly. 

"I think this is all I need" the omega said, avoiding the topic the younger brought up. It was a clear message for Jaehyun. 

"Are you sure? Should I carry something?" Jaehyun asked. If Yuta didn't want to talk about, he wasn't going to push it. 

Yuta looked around the room once again. He hugged his clothes tighter when he saw something else he wanted to take with him. 

"Could you bring one of those pillows?" He asked, pointing at the pile in corner with his chin. Jaehyun didn't ask a single question, just stepped to the pile and took one of the pillows from the top. 

"Not that!" Yuta quickly said. Seeing Jaehyun's surprised face, he gave a sheepish smile. "The orange one" his smile widened a little. Jaehyun was holding a light blue one but he dropped it when he heard Yuta's voice. 

The young alpha looked at the pile and instantly spotted the said pillow. It's vibrating orange colour made it visible. Jaehyun snorted as he lifted it up.  
"Really?" He asked. "First that purple blanket and now this?" Yuta just shrugged. 

"These are my favourites" he laughed and Jaehyun shook his head. 

"You have a terrible sense of colours, hyung" he said, but carried the pillow with him anyway. 

"Shut up, punk" 

*************

"Fucking hell, Na Jaemin!" Donghyuck's voice echoed through the house, shortly followed by Jaemin's yell of:

"Shut the hell up, Donghyuck!" 

Doyoung immediately ran into the living room. It wasn't unusual that Jaemin and Donghyuck started arguing, but someone always to be there to make sure they didn't got into a physical fight. But he was really surprised when he finally got into the living room. 

Jaemin's foot was in Donghyuck's face, while the young alpha was trying to knock the controller out of his hand. They were playing XBox. The pack didn't even have an XBox. 

"Oh, good morning, hyung" A young beta, Renjun turned around and greeted Doyoung. He was sitting in an armchair, so he saw both Jaemin and Donghyuck's fight and the race on the TV they played. 

Suddenly, everything made sense. Renjun was in a Chinese pack that lived nearby and since Sicheng joined their pack, they became quite close with them. Renjun and Chenle, their youngers quickly got close with their youngers. And they had all kinds of games that Doyoung's pack couldn't afford to buy. Not that any of the boys have ever complained about it. 

"Hyung, tell Jaemin to get his freaking foot out of my face! It stinks!" Donghyuck screamed, but before Doyoung could reply, Jaemin cut in. 

"I'll take it away in the moment he stops pushing me!" He yelled back and snaked his foot even closer to Donghyuck's nose. Next to them, Chenle was laughing so hard, he almost fell of the couch. 

Doyoung shook his head, and turned away. He was about to exit the room, when Jisung jumped up from the armchair and ran to him. 

"Hyung, can I ask something?" He asked as he followed Doyoung out of the room. 

"Sure, what is it?" Doyoung stopped. 

Jisung looked around to see, if someone was near but when he didn't see anyone he turned back to the beta.  
"So" he started. "Mark hyung said something like 'We'll see what's up with Jaemin when the mating season starts.' What does this mean?" He asked, looking at his hyung innocently. 

Doyoung's eyes widened and he blushed a little.  
"Wh-what?" He muttered. He knew what Mark meant by that, but he didn't know how to tell this to someone so young and innocent like Jisung. 

"And when I asked him what that meant, he said I should ask the hyungs" Jisung said, waiting for Doyoung to answer. 

Doyoung sighed. So Mark left the hard work for them, great... But Doyoung wasn't going to have the talk with Jisung. So he decided to give Jisung the shortened version

"You know, omegas usually have their first heat in the first mating season after they were presented. So if Jaemin is an omega, he will get into heat" Doyoung looked at everything but Jisung. Fucking hell...   
"And what does getting into heat mean? When you guys say this, the only thing I notice is that Ten hyung and Johnny hyung disappear in their room for a week, and we aren't allowed to go near the room" Jisung asked. Doyoung's eyes widened. What should he say? WHAT SHOULD HE SAY?! 

"It's complicated" he said. He could feel his face heat up. So he quickly got rid of the problem.  
"Maybe you should ask Taeil hyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> First of all, thank you for the understanding you guys showed to me in the comments! I appreciate it! I'll try updating soon, but on 27th (Sunday) I will definitely update!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway! :) You guys already know that I love comments, but I'll say it anyway: please, leave a comment after yourself so I'll know your thoughts about the story! :)  
> Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for your patience and understanding! It meant a lot to me. :) Enjoy the chapter!

Two cars parked down in front of the house at the same time. Johnny and Ten got out from one and they waited for the others to get out from the other. By the time Taeyong closed the car, Yuta was holding his orange pillow with a huge smile on his face and Jaehyun was holding the omega's clothes. He refused to carry that pillow anymore. 

"Really, Yuta? Really?" Ten laughed out loud. "First that blanket and now that?" He pointed at the pillow. Yuta's smile got even wider as he burried his face in the pillow. Next to him, Jaehyun pointed at Ten. 

"Exactly what I said. Every single word!" He said, making Ten laugh even more. Johnny face-palmed himself and laughed before he stepped to Yuta and slapped his shoulder playfully. 

"And here I was hoping that you will grew out you terrible sense of colour and fashion-terrorist-self" he said and Yuta laughed out loud. Everybody was laughing so they didn't notice it. But Taeyong did. He froze and just watched the omega. He haven't heard his laugh for 2 years now, but it was still one of the most beautiful sounds he ever heard. 

"And this was Johnny's Fashion Evaluation" Yuta said like it was the ending of a variety show and started laughing again. Even Taeyong laughed at this. Ten needed to lean on the car so he won't fall, and Jaehyun had problems with breathing because of laughing too hard. 

Back then, when they didn't have money to buy normal clothes, they would always wear really idiotic things. And Johnny often made a show called _'Johnny's Fashion Evaluation_ ’ and acted like a star MC just to make them laugh and forget how bad their situation was at the moment. They did that in their worst moments, but it was a great memory for all of them.

"Go to hell, Jaemin!" Donghyuck shout could be clearly heard on the streets.

"You're just a shore looser" And this was Jaemin's answer. Ten wiped away his tears and the others slowly sorted themselves out. 

"I think this is our call to go inside" Taeyong smiled gently at them and turned away to go to the door. Johnny threw an arm around Yuta's shoulders and guided him in after Taeyong, with Jaehyun and Ten following close behind. 

What waited for them inside? Disaster. 

Jaemin and Donghyuck were wrestling on the couch with Jeno and Mark trying to separate them, while Renjun was holding Chenle up who had difficulties with breathing because of laughing too hard. And then there was Doyoung in the corner, trying to think of a solution to this mess.

They stopped for a moment, admiring the chaos. They were only away for half an hour... It was amazing, that in this short time the children managed to make mess. 

"Hyung!" Jisung ran out of a room to Taeyong and hugged his waist tightly. "I'll never sleep again" he muttered, terrified. 

"What?" Taeyong asked. He was totally confused. 

"Taeil hyung told me about heat and mating season" the youngest whispered, his face pale as a wall. 

"Oh my god" Ten and Yuta, even Doyoung sighed at the same time, burrying their faces in their hands. If someone, then the omegas knew how disgusting and terrifying heat and mating season can be. And Doyoung suddenly regretted every choice he ever made in his life. Starting from sending Jisung to Taeil.

"Nana! Stop it!" Jeno called rather loudly, even though that it was Donghyuck who was on top, seemingly winning the match. 

"Okay, that's it" Johnny sighed. He let go of Yuta and went to the boys. With a single motion he grabbed the neck of Donghyuck's shirt and pulled him off and away from Jaemin. The boys stopped, and Chenle stopped laughing. Sure, he was still heaving, but that didn't mean anything... 

Taeyong patted Jisung's head and slowly guided the boy to sit on a free spot of the couch. He gently pushed the youngest down and sat next to him.  
"So what has really happened?" He asked, placing his hand calmingly on Jisung's shoulder.  
Jisung kept his eyes on the ground, and fisted the end of his shirt. 

"I asked Taeil hyung what heat is" he said, his face losing even more colour. "And he explained it. It was disgusting. I don't want to be an omega" he whispered to himself. 

"You think we are disgusting?" Ten asked, making everyone in the room go quiet. He interlaced his arms with Yuta's and leaned his head on the Japanese boy's shoulder. For once, he wasn't smiling when talking to Jisung. 

Taeyong looked at the omegas before he looked back at Jisung, who quickly shook his head.  
"It's not what I meant" he said. "It's just..." He started, but he knew that this was an already lost battle. Everybody was watching them quietly. They didn't hear what Jisung said before, but they didn't like what was going on. 

Yuta sighed. He pulled his arm away from Ten and went to the couch. Jisung looked at him confusedly as he sat down onto the ground in front of him. Yuta took Jisung's hand into his and brought it to his face. He smiled at the boy when Jisung's palm lay gently on his cheek. 

"Is this disgusting?" He asked quietly, softly. Jisung shook his head. 

"No. But it's not you hyungs, that are disgusting. I was only talking about the heat itself" he said, his hand still on Yuta's face. Yuta laughed softly, releasing his hold on Jisung's hand. 

"Well, yeah. But heat isn't the only thing that makes an omega an omega" he said, still smiling. But his smile faded a little to make place for his surprised expression when he felt long fingers caressing his hair and stopping at his nape, stroking the skin there. He looked up at the owner of the hand and found Taeyong looking at him fondly. 

"True" the alpha muttered and smiled. Their gazes locked together. Taeyong had a look in his eyes like he was trying to prove something to Yuta, who didn't understand anything. But he didn't look away. He couldn't.

Taeyong had always had this bad habit that he could stare at something for hours without speaking or moving. There was a time he watched a freaking chair for two hours, like he was waiting for it to start dancing from his gaze alone. Back then Yuta and Johnny would tease him about it, calling him 'Passionate man' and all kind of ridiculous nicknames. But when he looked at him like this, Yuta couldn't move or look away. 

Neither of them noticed that Jisung pulled his hand back and that everybody else was giving each other uncomfortable glances. Nobody dared to speak or move too much, afraid that they're going to break their moment. Only Doyoung moved to the shelf quietly. He lifted up the polaroid camera Taeyong always kept there. Then he went forward quietly and snapped a picture of the moment. The sound of the camera broke the moment. 

Taeyong looked around, confused as he was snapped out of his thoughts. Yuta quickly looked down at the ground, not even giving a chance to Taeyong to maintain eye-contact with him again. But he didn't pull away from his hand. 

Doyoung smiled widely as he took the polaroid as it rolled out. He waved it in the air, showing it off to everyone. Jaemin and Ten went for the picture in the same time, Ten beating Jaemin just by a milisecond. 

"Oh, it actually turned out good" he mused, showing the picture to the younger boy. 

Jaehyun laughed out loud and stepped to his beta.  
"Good job, bunny" he said and pressed a kiss to Doyoung's cheek. 

************

"I ship it" That was the first thing Doyoung said after he closed the door. Jaehyun was lying on their bed, reading, but when he heard his lover speak he looked up. 

"What are you shipping?" He asked, not really understanding. Did Doyoung order something online? But if he really ordered something, they would ship it to him, not the other way around, right?

"Taeyong hyung and Yuta hyung" the beta said and sat down onto the edge of the bed. 

"They aren't going anywhere" Jaehyun said, earning himself a glare from his mate. He couldn't really believe that the young alpha thought about real ships. But the way Jaehyun looked at him, he could tell that the younger was completely serious. Doyoung sighed. 

"You don't spend enough time with Jaemin" he said and lay down next to Jaehyun, cuddling into his side. Jaehyun closed his book, seeing that he won't read anymore. He placed an arm around Doyoung and turned to his side to face him. 

"But anyway, it means that I want to see them together" the beta said, pulling the covers up. Jaehyun smiled fondly. Only Doyoung's face was visible, the other parts of him was covered by the blanket. He looked like a bunny that only pushed his head out of their nest. 

"I think everybody wants to see them together" the alpha answered, pushing a strand of orange coloured hair out of Doyoung's eyes. 

"Yeah, except Hansol hyung. Maybe" Doyoung said, looking up at the ceiling. "But he knows that Yuta loves Taeyong, so that shouldn't be much a problem"

"And I think that Hansol hyung has the hots for Taeil" Jaehyun said, slipping his hand under the covers, so he had closer contact with his beta. 

"That's true" Doyoung turned to his side so he was facing Jaehyun. "You know, according to Ten, we still have one week before Yuta's heat comes back. They're planning on getting them close again, so Taeyong would need to take care of Yuta in his heat" he smiled widely, like an excited child. He totally liked these kind of things. Sometimes he even messed with things he shouldn't have, but he always did it with good intentions. That was one thing Jaehyun absolutely adored about him. 

"And..." Jaehyun started in a mischievous tone as he leaned forward, making Doyoung lie on his back. "...the mating season will start soon after. Maybe they will even end up together" he smirked. There were only a few milimeters between their faces and Jaehyun knew that this totally distracted Doyoung. 

"Yeah. True" Doyoung answered, watching Jaehyun's lips. He quickly leaned up and captured his lips and pulled his arms out of the covers. He hugged Jaehyun's neck and pulled him to himself. And Jaehyun moved over him without complaint. 

But their moment was interrupted by the loud notification sound from Jaehyun's phone. He groaned as he parted from the beta and reached for his phone. 

"Who's that?" Doyoung asked, not happy about the disturbance. 

"Ten. He got way too excited about Taeyong and Yuta hyung" Jaehyun answered, showing his phone to Doyoung. On the screen there were huge letters saying the new chatgroup’s name: _Get Yutae together! :D_  
And a message from the chatgroup’s creator. 

_"Donghyuckie messaged me that Taeyong is asleep! Meet me in the living room in ten!_ " And unnecessarily many winking emojis afterwards. Doyoung chuckled as he took the phone from Jaehyun's hand. 

"What are you doing?" Jaehyun asked when the older started typing. 

"Reminding Ten that Yuta's sleeping in the living room." He smiled widely. Soon after he sent the message, they heard one of the door's opening. 

"Nakamoto, get your ass back to the room!" It was Ten whisper-shouting to Yuta. Doyoung laughed out loud, but Jaehyun placed a hand in front of his mouth with an amused smile. He wanted to hear the conversation. He could still remember what Yuta was like when someone woke him up.

"No way! Sleep with Johnny!" Yuta whisper-shouted back. Jaehyun and Doyoung moved closer to the door so they could hear them. 

"You want everybody to see your ridiculous bedhair in the morning?!" Doyoung laughed again. Jaehyun burried his face in Doyoung's shoulder to muffle his laughter. He knew that both of the omegas liked to bicker, but he never heard them do it. Only with someone else. For example, Ten really liked to tease Doyoung, while Yuta made snarky comments at everybody, wherever and whenever he could. And he was really good at it. 

"You look like a soaked dog when you wake up, so I wouldn't have such a big mouth in your place!" Yuta said and Jaehyun's jaw dropped. It's a win with knock out. 

"Fuck you, Yuta!" Ten said, before he went back to his room and closed the door. Not even a minute later a new message arrived. 

_"Plan's cancelled."_

This time Doyoung and Jaehyun laughed out loud openly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a comment after yourself so I'll know your thoughts about the story!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE MORE THAN 200 KUDOS! Really, thank you for it! It means a lot to me! So this chapter is longer than the previous was. I hope you'll like it! :)

"Hell..." Ten groaned and placed his hands on the table. He was stressed the whole day, trying to get both Yuta and Taeyong out of the house or at least the room. But it seemed to be an impossible task. His first idea was that he's going to talk with the others while Yuta and Taeyong was alone in the kitchen in the morning. But in the moment Yuta felt him and Johnny getting out their room, he ran out to them. 

Then his second idea was to send them shopping together. But apparently they were so embarrassed to go together, that Yuta got himself busy with Jisung and his homework while Taeyong dragged Johnny with him. 

At first, Ten was furious about this. Did Taeyong and Yuta really need to make all of his plans go to waste?  
Then he actually realised that this was good, too. Taeyong was out of the house and Yuta was occupied with Jisung and his unsolvable math homework. 

So Ten quickly gathered the others together in the kitchen. And now everybody sat around the kitchen table with Ten standing next to them. 

"Okay, so!" He started, clapping his hands together to get everybody's attention. "The 'Get Taeyong and Yuta together or at least civil with each other' mission starts now! I have a plan, but if you guys have other ideas feel free to suggest them" he gave an angelic smile in the end. 

Doyoung snorted.  
"This means that we can say anything but you won't listen to us" he said, looking up at Ten from the corner of his eyes. 

"That's right" Ten's smile didn't falter a bit. "So, let me explain my plan!" He looked like an excited child explaining his new game that he thought out. 

"So, Yuta's heat will come back in six days, this means that we have exactly six days to get them onto good terms again. Apparently, we got appointment to the doctor with Jaemin on Tuesday. That's two days before Yuta's heat." His voice got serious as he talked, making eye-contact with everybody he could. "The kids will be in school anyway that day, but I also want everybody else "at this part he looked at Jaehyun and Doyoung, then at Hansol and Taeil "to leave the house."

"They won't talk to each other in that case, so it's totally useless to leave" Taeil said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Jaehyun and Ten shook his head in the same time. 

"They talk. But they only do it when they're alone" Jaehyun said, playing with Doyoung's fingers in his hand. 

"No way" Taeil said. 

"But yeah. What do you think, why did Taeyong make the breakfast the way Yuta likes it? And why did he offer to drive Yuta and Jaehyun around? And yes, he offered, I didn't force him" Ten said. Taeil slowly nodded, not even trying the fight back. "He wants to be on good terms with Yuta."

"But two days isn't enough to get them that close" Doyoung said, pointing out the main problem. That two were so awkward with each other that a lifetime wouldn't made them comfortable again. This made Ten insecure. He only realised now, how short time they had.  
But this time, much to everybody's surprise, it was Hansol who shook his head. 

"If it's about them, it's enough." He said, making everybody look at him. "They have known each other for almost ten years now, they know each other more than we all do together" he explained. Then an almost bittersweet smile sneaked onto his lips. "And we all know how much they actually want each other, so..." He shrugged, looking away for a moment. 

"I'm sorry, hyung" Ten said, and for once he sounded truly genuine. He knew how much Hansol cared about Yuta, but he also felt that Taeyong and Yuta was made for each other. But he still felt bad for the oldest alpha. 

But to his biggest surprise Hansol smiled gently.  
"It's alright. I was rooting for them since Yuta got presented" he said. But in his eyes it showed that he wasn't sure what he was feeling. He knew that Yuta and Taeyong loved each other, and he was cheering for them, but he also cared Yuta way more he should had.  
Nobody noticed the way Taeil snaked a hand behind Hansol and that he patted the alpha on the back softly. 

"But I still think we should give them as much time alone as we can" It was Jaemin who spoke up, looking at his hyungs. The younger ones didn't speak until that. 

"That goes without saying" Jaehyun said. 

****************

Ten wasn't even surprised when it didn't work out smoothly. Maybe Yuta spied on them, or someone accidentally told them the plan, but the pair did everything not to be alone. Yuta either clung to Hansol or the younger ones, while Taeyong followed Johnny and him everywhere where they went. The only time that they spent alone was in the morning when Taeyong was making breakfast and Yuta was watching him. Or at least, he sat there in kitchen after he made the alpha make him green tea or hot chocolate. The others sometimes heard them talk. Sure, it wasn't a deep, meaningful conversation, but it was still a conversation. That should be considered as a victory, right?

So by the time Jaemin's appointment came they were civil with each other.

On Tuesday morning, for once it wasn't Taeyong's moving that woke Yuta up. Someone shook his shoulder gently, and Yuta slowly opened his eyes. When he looked up, he saw Hansol leaning over the couch. 

"Hey" the older greeted him softly. Yuta turned onto his back so he saw him better.

"Why are you up?" He asked, his voice hoarse from the sleep. Hansol smiled softly and ran his fingers into Yuta's soft hair. 

"Taeil and I are going to work now. Don't go anywhere alone, okay?" He asked gently, playing with the brown strands between his fingers. Yuta slowly nodded. 

"Okay" he whispered, almost falling back to sleep. Hansol smiled fondly, petting Yuta's head one last time. 

"I'll be back in the evening" Hansol said and straightened up.  
"Bye" Yuta said and slowly sat up. The others could wake up anytime soon, it was useless to fall back to sleep again. Hansol quickly left the living room as Yuta slowly got up and made his way to the bathroom. 

By the time he came out, Taeyong was up as well and slowly making his way to the kitchen. He stopped when he felt Yuta get closer and turned around. 

"Morning" he greeted him as he watched Yuta go for his blanket.

"Morning" Yuta softly said, pulling the blanket to his chest. 

"You're coming to the kitchen?" Taeyong asked, pointing at the kitchen door. "I can make you hot chocolate again" he smiled softly. He wasn't surprised anymore when Yuta smiled. He knew that the Japanese boy was living for hot chocolate. Or if he wasn't in the mood for hot chocolate then it was green tea. 

Yuta followed the alpha to the kitchen and sat down onto his usual place. He pulled up his knees to his chest and placed his blanket between his legs and brought the corner to his mouth. He started chewing on it as he watched Taeyong heating up the milk for the chocolate. 

"Why are you chewing on that blanket?" Taeyong asked when he turned around. He placed the mug on the table in front of Yuta as he watched the other pulling the blanket out from his mouth. He looked really shocked.

_Are you going into heat, hyung?" Jaemin asked as he watched the other chew on the blanket. Yuta was surprised at question._   
_"Maybe, in a few days" Yuta answered. "But how...?"_   
_"You always chew on things when you're going into heat"_

Suddenly Yuta got really pale. He knew what was going to happen...

Taeyong leaned down a little so he saw Yuta's face better. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. He placed his hand on Yuta's forehead. He didn't have fever.

Yuta's head snapped up and he looked into Taeyong's concerned eyes.  
"Uhm, yeah..." He uttered unsteadily. Then he repeated himself in a steady voice. "Yes, I'm okay" And for a moment he himself believed it. But at least he could convince Taeyong, or at least he thought so. 

"Okay" Taeyong said and pulled back and went back to cooking. He knew that Yuta was lying to him but he wasn't going to push it. 

But luckily Ten and Johnny came into the kitchen, shortly followed by Jaehyun and Doyoung. But while Doyoung and Jaehyun was in their pajamas, Ten and Johnny were already dressed up in jeans and shirts.

"Morning" Johnny softly patted Yuta on the shoulder as he sat down next to him. For once, Ten didn't say anything and didn't go to Yuta's other side, but sat down onto Johnny's lap and hugged his shoulders, burrying his face in the alpha's shoulder. 

"Are you okay, Ten?" Yuta asked, looking at the other omega. He and Ten may always roast each other but they truly cared about the other.

Ten's head snapped up, half asleep. He looked around until his eyes finally fell upon Yuta.  
"I'm okay. Just didn't slept much" he answered, his head falling back onto Johnny's shoulder. "I thought about Jaeminnie's visit at the doctor" he continued, watching Yuta from under his bangs. 

"His appointment is today, right?" Taeyong didn't turn around as he asked this. He was washing rice by the sink, his hands were in the water up to his forearms.

"Yeah, we'll go right after Jaemin wakes up. He can't eat before the monitoring" Johnny said, caressing Ten's back with slow motions.

Taeyong slowly nodded but didn't say anything. He placed the rice in the cooker, then went for the dishcloth to dry his hands with it. 

"Oh, really!" Jaehyun suddenly snapped and looked up at Taeyong. "Doyoung and I are going to visit his mom today. She called yesterday that we're invited for lunch" he said, interlacing his fingers with Doyoung's. 

"Just yesterday?" Taeyong grimaced at the thought. He never liked if someone made plans in the last minute. 

"Well, you know my mom..." Doyoung shrugged and Taeyong nodded. They all knew that Doyoung's mother always had sudden ideas. 

"Okay." Taeyong said, then looked at Johnny. "Did someone wake the kids?" He asked, hoping that Johnny would say 'Yes'. 

But the other alpha just shook his head.  
"I didn't. Maybe Hansol..." He started, but Yuta cut him off. 

"He left with Taeil earlier" he said, only looking at his hot chocolate. He made circling motions with the glass so the liquid would wave up almost until the edge. Then he waited until it got down, and then started the circling again. He was really bored. 

"Then I do it" Taeyong sighed. He hated waking up the kids. True, most of them didn't complain when they went to wake them up. Mark was hard to wake up and Jisung was cranky until he got breakfast, but he gave them silent treatment. 

But then there was Donghyuck. To be honest, the young alpha woke up easily and his brain started functioning right after being woken up. The problem was that not only his brain started functioning but his mouth too. And he especially liked lazing in the bed in the mornings, so he always started loudly complaining about life being unfair that adult's like Taeyong were allowed to get out of bed late and stay home why he needed to go to _'prison of idiots and sadist' that you call on the fancy name of school'_. And things like this were normal part of his morning vocabulary.

Of course, the others found it quite amazing. Because it was amazing that Donghyuck was this cheeky even in the morning.  
But for Taeyong, who lived in the same room as him, it was like hell because it was always him who's got to be the suffering one from the youngers comments. 

So his first way was into Jisung's and Mark's room. They woke up the easiest. Taeyong has only opened the room's door when Jisung stirred. But then he only turned onto his side and continued to sleep. Taeyong closed the door and stepped between the two bed. He sat down onto Jisung's and gently shook the youngest' shoulder. 

"Wake up. You need to go to school" he whispered, shaking the boy softly. Jisung groaned but opened his eyes. If a glare could kill, Taeyong would be dead by now, that was for sure. 

"Breakfast is in the kitchen and I made hot chocolate" he said and he stood up. Jisung nodded like saying 'It better is there" and then sat up. For a moment he only looked in front of him, but then he eventually got out of the bed. 

Taeyong went to Mark's bed. The beta was sleeping on his stomach, one of his arms under him. Taeyong was sure it would be numb by now.  
"Mark" he called the boy's name. "Wake up! If you want to eat before going to school, you need to get up" he said, shaking Mark's shoulder. Mark's head snapped up but first he didn't understand a single thing. He looked around sleepily, taking in his surroundings. Then his eyes eventually fell on Taeyong. 

"What?" He asked, his voice hoarse from sleep. 

"You need to get up now if you want to eat." The alpha said softly, still keeping his hand on Mark's shoulder. The beta slowly nodded and moved out of the bed. He woke up hard, but he immediately got up afterwards. 

Taeyong watched them until they got out of the bed, then walked to the door.  
"I'm going to wake the others, breakfast is in the kitchen" he said and opened the door. The two just nodded as the alpha left. 

Taeyong's next stop was Jaemin and Jeno's room. It took them a while until they started sleeping in separate beds, but even they could be found in one bed sometimes. Just like now.  
Taeyong wasn't surprised when he saw Jaemin cuddled into Jeno's side on the single bed. It was a little small for the two of them, but they managed. 

It was a cute sight but Taeyong needed to disturb them. He went onto Jeno's side of the bed and grabbed the boy's shoulder. The beta's eyes immediately flew open.  
"Guys" Taeyong started. "You need to get up" he said, taking his hand away. Jeno had always been a light sleeper. He got used to it when they were on the streets. He looked at Taeyong for a moment, taking in what he said before he nodded and looked at Jaemin. The boy was still sleeping soundly next to him, not reacting as Jeno gently shook him. 

"Nana" he called out, shaking the boy a little stronger this time. Jaemin woke up like he was struck by a lightning. His head snapped up so fast and strongly he almost hit Jeno in the chin. 

"What?" His deep voice was even deeper now as he looked at the others. Jeno smiled at this. 

"You should get up, Jeno needs to go to school. Breakfast is in the kitchen" he looked at the beta who nodded, not even making a move that would show that he wanted to get out of bed. He was comfy and warm in the bed. 

Then Taeyong looked at Jaemin. "You can't eat before the monitoring" he told him. Jaemin's face immediately fell. Seeing this Taeyong reached to pat the boy's arm comfortingly. "Johnny and Ten are ready to go, they're waiting for you. The sooner you go, the sooner you guys will be finished at the doctor" he said. Jaemin nodded but instead of getting up he just let his head fall back onto Jeno's shoulder. 

Taeyong moved to the door before he turned around once again.  
"You guys really should get up soon, okay?" He asked and opened the door. The boys only replied a quiet _'Okay'_ before the door closed. 

Taeyong sighed after the door closed after him. Now only one room was waiting for him. He ran his fingers through his hair as he went to the door. Behind that was the Satan's home. He took another deep breath before he opened the door. 

And actually he was pretty sure that Donghyuck woke up from this alone. He just pretended to be asleep, so Taeyong will need to fight with him to wake up. 

Donghyuck's sleeping pose was exactly like his personality. One of his hands rested on his forehead in a theatrical motion while his other body parts were all over the bed, taking up all the place. His legs and arms were out, the blanket only covered his torso. He looked rather innocent, sleeping like this. But Taeyong knew better, so he approached him carefully. 

He slowly grabbed the corner of the blanket and then quickly pulled it off of Donghyuck. The boy immediately screamed.  
"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, sitting up immediately.  
"Waking you up. You need to go to school" Taeyong answered as he started folding the blanket. 

"Oh, what a merciless mode to wake someone up! I can't believe humanity has this much cruelty that freezing innocent children in the mornings and sending them into a place that sucks out their creativity is a completely normal thing!" He said. Taeyong sighed. 

"You said this last week to. Come up with something else, and then we talk. Now get up, breakfast in the kitchen" he said, throwing the now folded blanket onto Donghyuck's legs.  
Then he turned around and left the room. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the young alpha. 

He went back to the kitchen. Jisung was now eating quietly, not minding the others, and Mark was chatting with Jaehyun. Ten and Yuta were talking animatedly with Doyoung sometimes cutting in. It was a rather pleasant sight to see. He smiled slightly as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Okay, so who's going out today?" He asked, counting his pack members. Ten, Johnny, Doyoung and Jaehyun lifted their hands up. 

"School counts as going out?" Mark asked, looking up at the head alpha. When Taeyong nodded, he and Jisung lifted up their hands too. Taeyong thought about those members that weren't present. Jeno and Donghyuck will go to school and Jaemin will go with Ten and Johnny. 

Taeyong's eyes fell on Yuta who was watching him hesitantly. It meant only one thing.  
The alpha tried to look as collected as he could be when he turned to Yuta.

"It seems like it will be the two of us today" And Taeyong could only hope that his voice didn't shake too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, leave a comment after yourself so I'll know your thoughts about the story! :)
> 
> The countdown until the next chapter will start tomorrow, because this chapter should have been updated thursday. But I have my competition tomorrow and I don't think I will have the spirit and mental power to update. :"D


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you gyys for the more than 3000 hits! Thank you!

"It's not fair" Jaemin whined as he and Jeno stepped into the kitchen. He could smell Taeyong's cooking but he wasn't going to get any of it. He leaned onto Jeno's side, who patted his head understandingly but then pushed him away so he could get himself food. Jaemin pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"We can go so you don't have watch the others eat" Ten said, looking up at the young boy. He was still seated in Johnny's lap, stealing the alpha's body heat, but now he was much more awake. A big cup of coffee did great to him... 

Jaemin looked at the omega for a minute, deep in his thoughts. But his stomach growled loudly, deciding the answer. So Jaemin nodded.  
"Let's go. I can't stand to see the traitor's face" he looked at Jeno with murderous eyes, but the beta only smiled at him and stuffed a new bite of food into his mouth. 

"Let us get our things then we can go" Ten sighed and got up from Johnny's lap. He stood up and went out of the room. 

"If it makes you happy, I haven't eaten" Johnny grinned and ruffled Jaemin's hair. "Ten didn't let me" he laughed as he followed his omega. Jaemin smiled and shook his head. It didn't make him feel better, but it was still funny. He wanted to turn around and go out to get his pack and coat when someone called after him. 

"Jaeminnie" It was Yuta. Jaemin turned back immediately, looking at his hyung. 

"Yes?" He asked, waiting. 

"Do you have chewing gum?" The Japanese male asked, looking at Jaemin strangely. There was a glint in his eyes, like he was asking the younger to understand something. 

But Jaemin didn't get it at all. So he just shook his head.  
"No, I don't. Sorry" he said. Yuta sighed and looked at the table in front of him.

"It's okay" he said and brought the corner of his blanket to his mouth. He gently took it between his teeth and started chewing on it. And finally, this movement was pretty familiar to Jaemin too.  
"I have chewing gum in my backpack if you want some, hyung" Donghyuck chirped. Yuta looked at him, releasing the material from his mouth. 

"Wouldn't it be a problem?" He asked when Donghyuck got up from the table. 

"No. Let me get it" he said and went out of the kitchen. The omega followed him with his eyes until the young alpha disappeared. Then his eyes met Jaemin's again. Now it was clear that the younger understood what was going on. 

Taeyong watched the scene quietly. He knew that something was up since he saw Yuta acting strange in the morning. And he also noticed little things, like how Yuta ate and drank much more than he did the previous days. There was an empty glass on the table in front of the omega, but that glass has been filled and emptied five times in the last fifteen minutes. And that how the omega was now clinging to his blanket like a lifeline. In the last mornings Yuta didn't bring that blanket into the kitchen anymore and was much more relaxed. He even laughed and smiled as they talked, but now he was completely on guard again.  
And now, that he saw this silent conversation between Jaemin and Yuta, Taeyong was sure that something serious was up. He could see on Jaemin's face how the boy got really serious about the issue. Now it was annoying and worrying Taeyong to death that he didn't know a single thing. 

"I'll tell Ten hyung that you asked for it" Jaemin said, turning slowly. He kept the eye-contact with Yuta until the older nodded. 

"Thank you" Yuta said and looked back onto the table. Jaemin nodded once again before he hurriedly left the kitchen. 

***************

Ten and Johnny were waiting in the car when Jaemin run out of the house. He quickly sat in the back. 

"Can we go?" Johnny asked as Jaemin plugged his seatbelt in. The boy nodded and the alpha started the car. 

"Yuta hyung is getting into heat tomorrow" Jaemin said as the car moved onto the road. It was totally out of blue and he almost shouted it. But it had its effect since Ten instantly turned around. 

"What?" He asked, his eyes widening. It should only come after two days! They should have two more days to get Yuta and Taeyong close to each other. 

"Yuta hyung is doing things he only does on the day before his heat starts. Like he's chewing on things" Jaemin explained, imitating the move how Yuta lifted the blanket to his mouth. 

"Awesome" Ten sighed, running his hands through his hair. He totally didn't think that Yuta’s heat could strike earlier. 

"We can't turn back, we need to go to the doctor" Johnny cut in, looking at Jaemin through the rearview mirror. 

"I didn't tell the others because Yuta hyung was there, bur can't you just call them to leave a little earlier? That way Taeyong hyung and Yuta hyung would have more time alone" Jaemin asked, leaning forward between the front seats. His belt didn't let him move much but he still fought against it. 

"Good idea" Ten said and fished his phone out. He quickly dialed the first number that came to his mind and waited for person to pick up. He drummed his fingers on his thigh as he mentally cursed the guy. Rabbits are supposed to be fast, right?!

"Hey, what's up?" Doyoung asked, but he barely could finish his sentence when Ten cut him off. 

"Shut up and listen to me. Pretend I'm your mother and leave the room" he said as he looked at the road in front of them. They were maybe half way to the hospital. 

"Sure, Mom, everything's alright?" Doyoung asked and Ten could hear a chair being pushed backwards. It meant that Doyoung got up from the table and started walking. 

"Yuta's going into heat tomorrow, according to Jaemin. You guys need to leave as soon as possible so Yuta and Taeyong will need to spend so much time together as much they can" he said, talking like a mob boss. Sometimes, Ten really thought that he should stop getting involved in other people's life. But then he always realised that he enjoyed this way too much.

"So you need help with cooking? Then we go and help you, okay?" Doyoung was playing together perfectly and Ten let out a relieved sigh. Seemingly the bunny wasn't as useless as he usually seemed. 

"Thanks. Now get out of the house!" And with that he cut the line. There was a satisfied smile on his lips as he pocketed his phone. 

"Done" he said and clapped his hands together. "They should be out of the house within an hour" he said, smiling at the alpha next to him. 

"Good. And what about us? We will finish here eventually" Johnny said as he turned the car. They could now see the hospital building. 

"We go to eat. Then we will discuss it further. We can go to see a movie or something" Ten smiled at Jaemin through the rearview mirror, and the boy reciprocated it. 

***************

The hospital was a large building with a lot of floors. And it was probably the most modern building Jaemin ever saw. The huge windows reflected the sunshine, almost blinding the people that passed by.  
The automatic door opened when they got near, letting them inside. 

The walls were snow white inside, not even a small patch of dirt to be seen. There were a few plants strategically placed in some corners, bringing colours into the cold place. Johnny threw an arm around Jaemin's shoulders guiding the boy to the reception.

"Good morning!" A woman in white greeted them with strict expression. She was freaking scary, at least in Jaemin's opinion. 

"Good morning. We have an appointment with Doctor Kwon. Kim Jongdae arranged the meeting for us" Johnny said, like he was just talking about the weather. He wasn't caught up with the woman’s cold expression.

The woman searched for something on her computer before she looked up at them again.  
"Which one of you is Na Jaemin?" She asked. Jaemin slowly lifted up his hand. 

"I am, ma'am" he said quietly. He quickly fished out of his ID from his pocket that he directly placed there so he could get it quickly when he needed. The woman took the ID and looked at it. Then back at Jaemin before at the ID again. 

Then she finally nodded.  
"Okay. Doctor Kwon is on the fourth floor" she said and then turned back to her computer, without giving them another glance. 

Jaemin was more than happy to leave the woman as they went towards the elevators.  
"She was quite stuck up" Ten murmured to the youngest, Jaemin and Johnny laughed softly. The lift was empty, only the three of them were inside. 

"We're not late, right?" Jaemin asked, looking up. He was really hungry, and he would die if he would need to wait hours for the doctor because he was late. 

"No, we're exactly on time or even early. We still have more than ten minutes until the appointment" Johnny said, looking at the screen of his phone. 

"Great" the boy sighed as they got out of the elevator. Then he stopped. "Are we on the good floor?" He asked, looking up at Ten and Johnny with wide eyes. 

There were almost only women waiting. And most of them were pregnant. Jaemin looked around terrified. He searched for males who weren't holding a woman's hand. He could only spot one guy, who was probably an omega. 

"No, were on the right floor" Ten said as he pointed at the name on the door. Jaemin's face paled and he was ready to turn around and run for his life when the door opened and a tall man stepped out.

"Na Jaemin" he called from the paper in his hand. He looked around the room until his eyes fell on the boy, who got pushed forward by Johnny. 

"He's here" Ten said, placing his hand on Jaemin's shoulder with a wide smile. Jaemin shot him a dirty look. Traitors. 

The man smiled softly.  
"Come in" he said, stepping into the room. Jaemin looked at his hyungs panicked as Ten started pushing him inside. 

"Chill, I'm going in with you" the omega said as they stepped in, leaving Johnny outside. Ten closed the door after them and suddenly everything got quiet. Outside, the women were chatting and all, but now it was the only three of them. It was terrifying. 

"Take a seat" the doctor said as he sat down on the other side of the table. Ten forcefully made Jaemin sit on one chair as he sat down onto the other. He himself was freaking out inside when he saw the qynecologist seat in the middle of the room but was trying hard not to show it. He had sat in a seat like that before and it was one of his most embarrassing things in his life. 

"So, how can I help you? Because I assume that you aren't pregnant" the man pointed at Jaemin, whose eyes just widened even more before he quickly shook his head. 

"Actually, your services were recommended to us by Kim Jongdae" Ten took the lead into his hands and started talking. And he was actually relieved when the doctor nodded. "Do you remember him?" He asked and smiled genuinely when the man nodded again. 

"Yes, I know him. He's a difficult case" the man said. 

"Well, Jaemin's problem is the same as Jongdae-sshi's." Ten said happily. He started regretting that they left Johnny outside. He thought that he spoke Korean well, but in this kind of situations he was really afraid that he would mispronounce things. This is why he kept Johnny by his side always. 

Doctor Kwon nodded as he eyed Jaemin. He hummed softly, playing with a pen between his fingers.  
"How much did Jongdae-sshi tell you guys about this? How this is going and what we can show through the procedure?" He asked. 

"Nothing much. I was only told that I can't eat" Jaemin shrugged. He really didn't know anything. 

"Yes, because of the ultrasound, but you also should have drank a lot" the man frowned and stood up. He talked as he went to one of the cabinets. "So, usually people, who aren't presented have the features of two "cast" or "gender" however you want to call it." The doctor said as he opened the cabinets. "The most common is alpha-beta in one person, but there are omega-beta's too, like Jongdae-sshi is" he said, and took out a 2-liter water bottle from the cabinet and then closed it. He turned back to them. "Which one of you do you speculate? What signs did you show?" He asked Jaemin ad he went to them. He placed the bottle in front of the boy then walked to his seat and sat down again. 

"According to the pack, all three would fit" Jaemin said as he eyed the bottle. He should drink that or what? 

Seeing the doctor's eyes widening, Ten cut in.  
"There are some... problems within our pack, so we assume that Jaemin's presentation was triggered. There's another omega with us that needed to be calmed down" he explained. "And Jaemin gave of the vibe of an alpha comforting his omega, but during this he was still like an omega. Like he was equal with me and the other omega." He said, stopping for a moment. Then the doctor vehemently nodded, waiting for him to continue. 

"My alpha, who's outside right now tried out how Jaemin would act in a problematic, dangerous situation" Ten said, looking at the younger. "First, he submitted. But not so panicked and fast as an omega would, but like a beta. Then after he felt his best friend's fear he stopped giving in and stood against Johnny's pressure" he finished, his eyes wandering back onto the man in front of them. He seemed deep in his thoughts. His hands were clasped together in front of his face as he was watching them with searching eyes. 

"I haven't seen an alpha-omega before, but anything can happen" he muttered and wrote something down onto the paper in front of him. "I can't tell you much like this. The ultrasound can show if he's an omega. I could tell it myself, but I don't think that Jaemin-ah would be comfortable with the gynecologist seat" he smiled when Jaemin quickly shook his head. 

"No, thank you" the boy said fast. 

"Thought so. So you'll need to drink all this" Doctor Kwon pointed at the bottle "without going to the toilet. When you feel like you'll pee in your pants, then you go into the ultrasound" he said. Jaemin pulled a face, but he eventually nodded. 

"The ultrasound is on this floor, but I would recommend that you guys get blood examples while Jaemin-ah is drinking that" he said and started writing something again. "That way you can eat right after the ultrasound and won't need to wait more after that" he smiled and gave them the paper he was writing on. "Show this to both the doctor that will take your blood and who does the ultrasound. With this, they will examine you without making you wait" he smiled when Jaemin took the paper. 

"Thank you" the boy said and bowed a little. He and Ten stood up and were ready to go, when Ten stopped. 

"Ah, doctor" he said, turning the doctors attention to himself. "It's not related to Jaemin, but with the other omega in our pack." He said and continued, when the man nodded. "He will get into heat tomorrow, but it's because of suppressants. The problem is, that this way he will have only two week fron recover before the mating season starts and he will get into heat again" he explained. "And I'm a little worried if he will be alright. I heard that two heats this fast can kill or get him into hospital. Should we skip his heat for that two weeks with suppressant or should we let him get into heat?" He asked. He knew that Jaemin was watching him, but he was only focusing on the doctor. 

The man shook his head.  
"If it was already suppressed then you definitely should not do it again. The heat that comes during the mating season is stronger than the other ones. And if we add it to the power of an already suppressed heat, then the intensity of it would really kill him" the man said, looking into Ten's eyes seriously. "His body will be exhausted with two heats this fast, but if he has an alpha with him to take care of him - not just his heat, but him as a human, then it should be alright. He would need to drink at least twice or thrice as much as he usually does during this time and should not strain himself too much" the doctor said. Ten nodded, seemingly relaxed. But in pocket, he was holding onto his phone so hard his knuckles turned white. 

"I understand. Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys, but Yutae just didn't wamt to come! But i promise in the next chapter is about them! :) Please, leave a comment after yourself so I'll know your thoughts about thse story!  
> Thank you gor reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Taeyong waited at the door until the youngers disappeared at the corner before he went back to the house. He closed the door and went into the living room. Yuta was standing at the window, he waved the kids goodbye from there. 

Taeyong watched him from the door. Yuta almost found his place in the pack just right. He was communicating with the members and the youngers were now comfortable with asking him something and being with him in general. It made Taeyong happy. It was nice to have the omega back. But still, there was something bothering him. It was always there but he was sure about it since the morning. 

Yuta will get into heat, Taeyong knew it already. At the beginning he wasn't sure about this, but after the scene with Jaemin, he started placing the pieces together. How Yuta's forehead was a little warmer than a normal people's, how Yuta drunk so much during that little time and he slowly noticed the small change in his scent, too. It wasn't that noticeable, so Taeyong needed to concentrate to smell it clearly. But it really was there, and now he was hyper aware of the fact. 

And he was hyper aware of the fact too, what happened during Yuta's last heat with them. And that wasn't something Taeyong wanted to happen again.  
And the alpha was ready to do anything keep it from happening again. Both for Yuta's and his pack's safety. 

"Hey, you okay?" Yuta's voice snapped Taeyong out of his thoughts. The omega was looking at him questioningly as he caught Taeyong staring at him. He was still standing by the window but he was turning towards the alpha with his body. 

Taeyong quickly shook his head to get back to the real world.  
"Yeah, I'm okay" he said, smiling a little to assure to omega that he wasn't lying. "I'm going to clean up the kitchen, just call me if you need something" he said and started walking towards the kitchen. He was aware that Yuta was watching him but tried not to be too tense. 

"Do you need help?" Yuta asked and Taeyong almost laughed out loud. He suppressed his laughter but a smirk still made its way to his face as he looked at the omega. 

"Are you really offering or you just try being polite?" He asked, regretting it almost instantly. He shouldn't have said this. Not this way. What if he just ruined everything with this? What if Yuta takes it to heart?

But the omega just smiled. Taeyong saw through him, Taeyong knew him too well.  
"Can't I try to be nice?" He laughed before he followed Taeyong into the kitchen. "And even if I would be serious about helping, you will clean up once again after I did it, so..." He said as he went into the room and sat down onto his usual seat. It was almost _his_ seat now. 

Taeyong was struck for a moment. Did Yuta really just laugh it off? Like they did back then?  
But in the end Taeyong just let out a relieved sigh and laughed awkwardly. 

"That's true, I guess. Sorry" he lifted his hand to the scar next to his eyes and started scratching it. He did it without thinking and he didn't even notice the look Yuta gave him when he saw this motion. Taeyong went to the sink and opened the cabinet under it. He took out a cloth and cleaning supplies and placed them on the counter. Then he looked at the sink and bit his lips.  
"Yuta" he called and turned around. The other looked at him curiously. 

"Yes?" Yuta asked. Taeyong looked at the sink once again before he looked back the Japanese male. 

"If you want to help, could you do the dishes?" He asked, smiling slightly. Yuta didn't saw how he nervously held the cloth in his hand so tightly his knuckles turned white. 

His hold only weakened when Yuta smiled and nodded.  
"Okay" he said and stood up from his chair. He stepped next to Taeyong, their sides almost touching. Now that he was aware of the other's heat coming, Taeyong instantly could smell him. He took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent. It was so inviting... He turned towards Yuta with his body and was about to lean closer when he realised what he was doing. Taeyong quickly grabbed the supplies and stepped away from Yuta. It was close...

They were silent as they cleaned. Taeyong listened to the water's running and Yuta rubbing the sponge on the plates. Having the omega this close was quite distracting. But Taeyong enjoyed the silence, it was nice. 

But for Yuta it was suffocating. The silence was awkward and they should have really talked. Now they were alone, the others weren't there to see them break down if something happened. But Yuta didn't want to be the one that started the _talk_. But he knew that Taeyong wasn't going to take the lead. So Yuta took a shaky breath... 

"Does it still hurt?" He asked in a small voice, hoping that Taeyong heard him just right. 

"What?" Taeyong looked up from the table. He didn't expect Yuta to start a conversation. 

"Does... you scar... still hurt?" Yuta asked again in the same quiet voice. And now even the sentence didn't came out in one go. The omega sighed. He regretted speaking up. 

Taeyong once again lifted his hand up and touched his scar. He didn't think Yuta noticed it...  
"Oh" he said. "No, it doesn't hurt anymore" He answered, looking at the younger's back. His shoulders were really tense as he listened to the alpha speaking. 

"I'm sorry" Yuta murmured, letting his hands rest in the water. There weren't any more plates to wash but he wasn't ready to turn around and face Taeyong. 

Taeyong was taken aback by this. What was Yuta saying? What was he sorry for?  
"Why?" He asked. 

"Y-you got that scar because o-of me, r-right? B-back then" Yuta stuttered. He just couldn't say this out normally. He could now easily talk about this with Hansol, Jaemin and even with Ten, but he really wasn't ready to talk about this with _Taeyong_. He really should have kept his mouth shut... Yuta closed his eyes, waiting for Taeyong to tell him off. He was preparing himself for this since he woke up in Ten's room. He was prepared for Taeyong to say, how disgusting he was and how he shouldn't have come back... 

"Yeah, I got it back then. But it's okay" Taeyong shrugged and placed the cloth down the table. He could almost sense the omega's distress and he really wanted to calm him down somehow. 

Yuta's eyes snapped open and he spun around. Taeyong couldn't be this stupid...  
"It's not okay, it's..." He started but Taeyong cut him off. 

"But it's okay! That's why I'm here!" He said and continued in a gentle tone when he saw that Yuta wanted to say something. "I need to protect my pack, I even dare to say that that's why I live for" he said, shocking the omega. He haven't heard Taeyong talk about something this passionately in a long time. But what Taeyong said next shocked Yuta even more.

"And you, Yuta, were and still are a part of my pack. So I need and want to protect you just as much as the others" Taeyong said, his eyes finally meeting Yuta's. And he immediately regretted saying this this openly when he saw the tears in the omega's eyes. Shit. He forgot that Yuta was easy to cry. 

Yuta quickly started to wipe away his tears. He didn't want to cry now, he didn't want to seem even weaker in front of Taeyong.  
"Sumimasen" he murmured and started to turn around when Taeyong stepped to him and gently grabbed his wrists. 

"No, no, I'm sorry. Really, I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you cry" he said, and lifted his hand up to wipe away the teardrops. "Shit, Ten is going to kill me that I hurt you" he murmured to himself, but Yuta heard it clearly too. He laughed at this. It was watery and shaky but it was a honest laugh. 

"Chill, I won't tell Ten" Yuta smiled and there was a strange glint in his eyes. "I'll only tell Johnny, and then he will tell Ten." And he laughed at the end. Taeyong smiled fondly at the other. 

"That doesn't change a thing!" He said and Yuta laughed out loud again. He went for the dishcloth to wipe his hands before he went to exit the kitchen. 

Taeyong watched the other, still standing on the same place. He could still smell Yuta's scent and feel the wetness of his tears on his fingers.  
"Yuta" he called out for the omega, making him stop. 

"Yes?" Yuta stopped at the door and turned to face Taeyong again. They just looked at each other as Taeyong hesitated to say what he wanted.

"You know..."he started hesitantly. "I know that we aren't that close as we used to be, but I want you to come to me if you need help" he said, hoping that he didn't blush so hard as he felt his face heat up. "You can come to me with anything, anytime."

Taeyong was a strong and dominant alpha. Yuta knew this already; the scar next to the elder’s right eye was the proof. But in that moment, Yuta remembered the ten-year old boy who got kicked out of his pack and choose another ten-year-old boy as his company, even though the other didn't even speak Korean. The way Taeyong looked at him with his puppy-eyes, blushing reminded Yuta of the night after they met Hansol. How Taeyong cried because he thought that Yuta got seriously hurt or even killed in that bad district. 

Yuta nodded, smiling kindly at the other.  
"Thank you" he whispered only loud enough for Taeyong to hear. He only left the kitchen when Taeyong nodded and smiled back at him.

***************

They didn't talk seriously again. They spoke during lunch but it was just a small conversation without any deep meaning. And soon the kids came back from school, so they didn't even had time for it. Jaemin, Ten and Johnny came back not so much later and Doyoung and Jaehyun joined them during dinner. The house became noisy again, but in Taeyong's opinion that was the best. 

It was around half past eleven when Taeil got home. He knew that everybody went to bed now because the youngers still had school the next day, so he tried to be as quiet as he could be when he made his way into the living room. He quickly glanced over the couch to see if Yuta was asleep, but he didn't find the omega there. Taeil looked around in the living room to see if Yuta took another spot to sleep on, but the younger just wasn't there. 

But there was a faint light coming from under the door. Taeil quickly ran to the door and pushed it open, scaring the soul out of Yuta with it.  
"Oh my god" they said it in the same time. But while Yuta's was because of the surprise, Taeil said it because of the relief he felt. Yuta jumped up from the chair he was sitting on and quickly hid the white paper box behind his back like it was something the others should never find. Maybe it really was... 

"W-welcome back" Yuta said, leaning against the table. "Where's Hansol?" He asked when he realised that he couldn't smell the oldest alpha. 

"He's staying there for the night. He still needs to finish his work and they said that he could sleep there if he needs to" Taeil said, placing his coat on the chair. He eyed Yuta from head to toe. The other looked strangely guilty and panicked. 

"Are you okay? Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked, stepping closer to the younger. He knew that Yuta was hiding something behind his back. Something that he shouldn't have. 

"I'm alright. I'm just not sleepy yet" Yuta shrugged, looking away for a moment. He placed his weight from one leg to the other, not knowing what to do with himself. 

"What are you hiding behind your back?" Taeil asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He was too tired to knock around the bush. And next to Donghyuck he learned that sometimes it was better to be straightforward. 

Yuta's eyes widened for a moment before he slowly brought the paperbox forward.  
"I-it's nothing. Just a tea" he said, opening the bow so Taeil could see the filters inside. He wanted to show that he wasn't lying. 

But the older wasn't convinced.  
"Then why are you acting like it's something you shouldn't have?" He asked, gently taking the box from Yuta's hands. He quickly sniffed it; it had the smell of a normal tea. 

"B-because it might be not a good idea to drink it" the younger admitted and casted his eyes down. He was afraid. He knew that the tea would suppress his heat again, but it scared him that he didn't know what would happen if it was to be suppressed again. But if he didn't drink it, maybe he would do something he could regret. And now Hansol wasn't there to stop him... 

Taeil sighed.  
"Look," he started, closing the box " if you're not sure about this then don't do it. If you're hesitating this much, maybe it's really not a good idea" he said in a gentle tone, looking into Yuta's eyes. He didn't give the box back to the omega but placed it on the counter. Then he continued. "I'm pretty sure nothing can happen that we can't help if you don't drink it. You can always wake up Ten and I'm pretty sure that Taeyong would be up immediately too, if you needed him. I'm also here and Hansol will also be back by lunch tomorrow, okay?" He said, giving the younger a small smile. 

"Okay" Yuta answered in a small voice, nodding softly. 

Taeil gave his shoulder a small pat.  
"Go to sleep, it will be better tomorrow"

 

But it didn't get better by the morning. It became at least hundred times worse as Yuta woke up. The sun was rising outside but it was still dark. 

His body was burning and he could feel the slickness between his legs. Yuta wanted to curse and cry in the same time.  
He slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, but instantly regretted it as he felt the slickness soaking through his underwear.  
He quickly stood up, but his legs gave out underneath him. He had difficulties breathing and his head was spinning, partly from the heat in his body and partly because he stood up so fast. 

Yuta bit into his lips. He really needed to make it into the bathroom. He gathered his strength and was about to stand up, when one of the doors opened and the alpha's smell hit him like a truck.  
Yuta couldn't stop himself from moaning out loud.  
"Taeyong..."

 

Taeyong could feel it. He smelled it in the moment he opened the door. He quickly got out and closed the door, before Donghyuck could catch Yuta's smell.

"Yuta?" He called out softly. The smell was inviting and sweet, and so freaking sexy, but Taeyong was more worried than to let these thought get him. 

"Taeyong..."Yuta's voice was breathy and hoarse. "Could you get me... a towel?" he asked, trying to sound collected. He failed miserably.

Taeyong couldn't see the omega, only heard his voice from behind the couch. He slowly went closer. He needed to see if Yuta was alright or not!

"Are you okay?" He asked, taking step after step. Soon, he could see Yuta's head. 

"Yeah, just go. Please" Yuta said, keeping his eyes on the ground. He really hoped that Taeyong would get the message and go for that fucking towel.

But the alpha didn't get it. When he saw Yuta sitting on the floor with his blanket and pillow next to him, he instantly ran closer.  
"Are you okay?" He repeated his previous question. "Did you fall?" His worry for the other completely suppressed his smelling. 

"I did, but I'm okay" Yuta answered hurriedly. Taeyong was too close! "Could you get me that towel, please?" It was just a faint whisper in the end. Taeyong smelled so good. Yuta wanted to lean onto him and submit, give his everything to Taeyong. He tried to forget these thoughts for two long years but now they were coming back. 

Taeyong's brain slowly started processing the information. His smelling came back and he even realised that Yuta asked him to do something. He tried not to think about his body reacting to the sweet scent as he leaned closer to the omega to hear him better. 

"What?" He asked quietly. His eyes looked at the other's body for a moment before back at his face. 

"What did you ask for?" He asked, but he knew that he wasn't going to listen to the answer. He was too aware of the smell to concentrate on anything else. 

"A towel" Yuta replied again, looking up.

Yuta was now watching Taeyong as the alpha didn't move. It was starting to get too much. Taeyong didn't even realise that he leaned closer but Yuta noticed it anyway. He looked into Taeyong's doe eyes asking for forgiveness with his gaze. He could see how Taeyong was getting affected by his smell and now he couldn't restrain himself anymore. He needed this. He wanted this.  
"Please, don't hate me!" He asked, his eyes looking into Taeyong's. This finally caught the other's attention.

The alpha was shocked to hear this.  
"Why would I ha..." 

But he couldn't even finish his question as Yuta pressed their lips together. 

The omega was ready for everything. He was ready to be pushed away, he was ready to get sent away or get humiliated by the alpha.  
What he wasn't ready for was Taeyong pulling him closer by the waist and hugging him to his body tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Yutae is giving me a hard time... This story is total hurt/comfort and angst even though I like fluff with fluff. But anyway! According to my countigs, there either 1 or 3 chapters left. :D Or maybe two, but that matters of this question and your answers.
> 
> So the question is... How detailed explanation do you guys want about... how Taeyong takes care of Yuta's heat?  
> I wrote half of the chapter already, but I left this part out. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please, leave a comment after yourself so I'll know your thoughts about the story!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should not write full smut in such a short time. I suck at this...  
> But anyway, this chapter is mostly that. If you're not interested in it, only in the story, then please skip to this "************" and read what comes after that. It tells you everything you need to know. :)

Johnny didn't know what woke him up. For once, Ten was sleeping curled up on the other end of the bed, so he didn't kick down Johnny's liver like he usually would. Johnny didn't even glance at the clock as he got out of the bed, carefully making his way to the door, giving Ten a glance in every three second to make sure he didn't woke up. 

He quickly closed the door when he stepped out, letting out a long breath. Then the smell hit him. It wasn't that strong for him but it was still great. Johnny immediately recognised it.

It was Yuta's smell in heat. But this time there was something strange in fragrance. There was a strange, powerful and dominant vibe with it, exactly like Taeyong's when the alpha was proving his power or showing off his dominance as the head-alpha. It only happened once and not with the pack, but Johnny could remember it clearly. Taeyong was much stronger than he seemed. 

Johnny went in the direction of the living room, careful not to make sound. Right now he didn't know what would happen, if Yuta got panicked again like in his last heat. That would be a big problem. 

At first, he couldn't see Yuta. The other wasn't on the couch. But as he stepped even closer it got clear.  
"Oh shit" he muttered. He totally wasn't ready to see Yuta and Taeyong making out on the floor. 

Taeyong was supporting Yuta with his right arm as his left hand was already under Yuta's shirt. Yuta's arms were hugging Taeyong's neck tightly as he sat on his lap, keeping the alpha close. Taeyong groaned when he heard Johnny cursing next to him, but didn't break the kiss. He didn't want to leave Yuta's lips. They fit against his so nicely... And he watched Johnny and Ten make out too many times, it was his turn to gross out the other.

Yuta didn't even notice Johnny, he was far too gone for that. The heat and Taeyong's scent and body on his were getting into his head, so he couldn't care less about the others in that moment.  
Seeing that the pair wasn't going to separate Johnny took the matter into his own hands. 

He quickly ran into Taeyong and Donghyuck's room, and with a fast and strong move he almost pushed Donghyuck out of the bed.  
"What the freaking..." Donghyuck started, but Johnny didn't let him finish it as he stepped to his wardrobe, opening it. 

"Grab your things fast, you're moving rooms" Johnny said, throwing socks at the younger alpha. 

Donghyuck didn't understand a single thing. He sat in his bed, trying to understand the elder's motives.  
"Why should I? I'm good here" he said, not moving an inch. Sure, Taeyong wasn't the best roommate but at least he was convenient. He kept the room clean, after all.

"Well, if you don't want to see Taeyong and Yuta going at it, then you move" Johnny looked over his shoulder to see the younger's face when he realised what Johnny was meaning. 

"Give me five minutes" Donghyuck said, jumping out of the bed. Johnny smirked in satisfaction. He was waiting for this answer. 

 

Taeyong lay Yuta gently on the floor and climbed on top of him. He broke the kiss, but his lips wandered to the omega's cheeks instead, kissing every inch of skin he could. He could smell Yuta everywhere and now the Japanese male was the only thing he could think of. 

"Tae-Taeyong" Yuta moaned, placing his hands on Taeyong's shoulder's. He wasn't sure if it was to push the other away or to pull him closer. "The others... We shouldn't..." He started but Taeyong bit into his neck, making his thoughts flew out of his head. 

"I don't care" Taeyong said and sucked on the skin. He was far too gone to care. He wanted Yuta. And that was all he cared about. 

At least until Johnny ran out of his room with Donghyuck following him close behind. When he felt the new, unmated alpha, Taeyong bit onto Yuta's skin harder and started giving off dominant vibes. He wasn't going to give Yuta to anyone and he wanted them to know that. The omega was his. 

"Go to the room, we've got Donghyuck's things, he won't go in" Johnny said, his arms full of Donghyuck's clothes. The younger alpha was bringing more clothes and his school things. He could not see Yuta or Taeyong, but he felt them. Yuta's smell was so strong it almost knocked him off of his feet, while Taeyong's vibe scared him a little. The head alpha never showed his dominance against them until that day. But Donghyuck decided it was the best if he quickly leaves, so he went into Jaemin and Jeno's room. Johnny didn't spend a second glance at the pair either, just followed the younger. 

Yuta whined quietly when Taeyong pulled away from him and sat up. He wanted the pull Taeyong down again and kiss him breathless, but he couldn't do it. He didn't want to order Taeyong around like this or make him do something he didn't want... 

But Taeyong leaned down again for a moment a gave Yuta a gentle kiss.  
"Come on, let's go to the room. The bed is more comfortable than the floor" he said and sat up again, but this time he pulled Yuta along. They stood up, Taeyong securing Yuta this time before the omega before he could fall again. His arm was steady around the younger's waist as he guided him into his room, quickly shutting the door behind them. 

Taeyong groaned in annoyance since Donghyuck's smell was all over the room, bringing out Taeyong's possessive side. He never once felt like this, and this was really annoying. Taeyong quickly turned to Yuta, pushing the other against the door and buried his nose in the crook of his neck. Yuta smelt much better than Donghyuck... 

But actually that short walk to the room was enough to clear Yuta's head a little. Now he was fully aware of what they were planning to do and what they did in the living room.  
"Taeyong" he called out softly, placing his hands on the alpha's shoulder. He didn't want to push him away, but he needed to. Taeyong felt so good against him, so warm and steady. Yuta was actually really glad when the alpha didn't let himself to be pushed away. 

"What?" Taeyong asked, pressing their bodies together ad he placed small kisses over Yuta's neck. He could feel Yuta's hard-on against his thigh... 

"Are you sure about this? I mean..." He hesitated before he continued. "we're..." He started but he leaned his head to side to leave more room for Taeyong to kiss. But the kisses didn't come. 

Taeyong stopped, looking at the omega in disbelief. Yuta didn't look him in the eye, so Taeyong placed his hand on Yuta's cheek and turned his face towards himself forcing him to look up from the ground.  
"You're seriously asking me this? Seriously?" He asked, his tone low and hoarse. Chills ran along Yuta's spine because of it, but it strangely turned him on. He was an omega, he wanted to submit. He needed to submit so bad, and Taeyong was so dominant right now. Yuta wanted him so badly. 

But he nodded in the end, not sure about what would be the right answer.  
"Yes" he whispered, staring into Taeyong's eyes. They were so big and captivating...

Taeyong leaned even closer, their noses were almost touching.

He couldn't believe Yuta was asking him this. He never told anything to the omega, but he thought that he at least suspected something. It was maybe in the heat of the moment but Taeyong felt that he needed to spill everything out. He may regret it later, but it was now or never.

His breath fanned Yuta's face as he talked.  
"For two years, I was waiting behind the plaza for Jaemin to bring news about you. For two fucking years I watched Hansol leave this house for a week in every two months to take care of you in your heat, when I wanted to go. I waited almost three years for this since you were presented, and now you're asking me this?" He didn't raise his voice, it was barely a whisper. But it had a bigger effect on Yuta than it would have had if he was yelling it into his face. 

Taeyong stepped even closer and pressed his whole body flatly against Yuta's. Now he was happy that they were in the same height. He thrusted his hips forward and rubbed their crotches together. Yuta moaned and his head slumped forward onto Taeyong shoulder. The alpha turned his head and pressed his lips against Yuta's ear.  
"Do you really need more evidence that I want you?" He asked. Yuta just hugged Taeyong's shoulder and turned his head, so their lips met again. He didn't need more evidence. 

Yuta pushed Taeyong back a little, so he could step away from the door. Taeyong's arms circled him in instant, holding him close. It was nice. Yuta felt warm and safe in the other's arms as he let himself be tugged towards the bed. He felt the slickness between his legs and how hard they both were, but he couldn't care less when Taeyong's tongue touched his. He pressed himself closer to the alpha and pushed his hips forward. 

Taeyong breathed heavily through his nose as he stepped backwards and pulled Yuta with himself. He wanted to reach the bed as soon as possible. His hand dropped lower, towards Yuta's ass. The omega's pants were damp from the slick and normally it would have grossed Taeyong out, but now there was only one thought forming in the alpha's head. How to get Yuta out of those pants.

Finally Taeyong felt the back of his knees hitting the edge of the bed and he smiled into the kiss then broke it. He tightened his embrace on the other and leaned back so they would fall on the bed. He landed on the mattress with Yuta on top of him. But in the moment Yuta was on him, the omega pushed himself up. 

"Are you crazy?" He asked, sitting up so he wouldn't crush Taeyong under his weight. He didn't even notice the position he got himself into. "You okay?" He asked a lot gentler as he looked down at the alpha with uncertain eyes. Taeyong smiled and placed his hands on Yuta's waist. 

"I'm perfectly okay" he said and pushed his hips upwards a little. He used his hands to keep Yuta in his place as Yuta almost tumbled forward and moaned quietly. Yuta blushed when he finally realised how he was sitting on top of Taeyong, straddling his hips perfectly. He placed his hands on Taeyong's chest to steady himself and pushed down against the other's movement. Taeyong bit his lower lip as he looked up at the other. Yuta was just too beautiful. 

"Let me sit up" he asked quietly, his eyes meeting the omega's. Yuta looked uncertain for a moment before he lifted up his hands from Taeyong's chest. But then he started to climb off of the alpha, who only caught him in the last minute, pulling him back onto his lap. 

"Where are you going?" Taeyong asked, his arm tight around Yuta's waist as his other hand cupped Yuta's cheek to make him look down. "You're not running off again" he said and then pressed their lips together is a short peck. He smiled sweetly when he saw Yuta's dumbfounded face and using the other's shocked state he quickly pulled his shirt up. 

"What?" Yuta shrieked but lifted his arms up to let Taeyong take off his shirt. The alpha laughed out loud as he threw the material away and hugged him close again. He could feel Yuta's soft skin under his fingertips and his face was exactly in front of Yuta's bare chest. He rolled his hips up once again, listening to Yuta's whimper and pressed a kiss onto the middle of Yuta's chest, right over his heart. 

How much Taeyong regretted not claiming Yuta when he first had the chance! 

"T-Tae..." Yuta called out shakily, as he rolled his crotch against Taeyong's. He was so hot and he wanted cum so badly! And as much as he appreciated the gentleness Taeyong was giving, he wanted to get fucked. He was body was screaming for it. 

"Yes, baby?" Taeyong asked, pressing kisses onto every inch of Yuta's skin he could reach. The nickname rolled of his tongue naturally, without a single a problem. It would have been strange normally, but now neither of them cared. 

"Do something! Please!" Yuta asked, his hand finding the way into Taeyong's hair as he pulled the alpha closer to his chest. He moaned when Taeyong squeezed his ass. 

Taeyong took the chance and hugged Yuta tighter to himself before lying down and rolling them over, so he was on top. Then he quickly pushed himself up a little so he could look at Yuta. 

The omega was lying on his bed, his hair messed up, his face pink. There were a few red spots on the milky skin of his chest were Taeyong's lips abused it earlier, but he was breathtakingly beautiful, even like this. Taeyong bit his lips and took his eyes away from the other, just to take off his shirt and throw it onto the floor. Then he quickly climbed on top off Yuta again. 

"Come here" he called as he leaned down to kiss the omega. And Yuta was eager to respond. He quickly kissed back, one of his hands tangling in Taeyong's hair while the other stroked his back. Yuta spread his legs and pulled up his knees, so Taeyong could get even closer to him. 

The alpha moaned and thrusted down against Yuta. Taeyong never thought that having a submissive omega underneath him would turn him on this much. But it did and now he didn't want to hold himself back like he did back then. He lost Yuta because of that once, he wasn't going to do it again.

He held himself up on his left forearm as his right hand wandered towards Yuta's thigh. His fingers stroked along Yuta's side, making the omega shiver before he finally reached his waist and then his thigh. Taeyong groaned in annoyance when he could only feel the material of Yuta's pants instead of the smooth skin.  
He quickly pulled back from the kiss and looked down at the fabric, leaning his head against Yuta's temple.  
"Can I take it off?" He asked, playing with the hem of the pants. His fingers already slipped under the hem, stroking Yuta's hipbone under it. He pressed small pecks onto the younger's ear and cheek when he felt Yuta lean against him. 

"Please" Yuta sighed, leaning his head into the crook of Taeyong's neck to hide his face. He was already blushing, but when he actually felt Taeyong tugging it down his face felt like it was on fire. Taeyong eventually pulled away from him to pull down both the pants and the underwear. He quickly covered his face with his hands so he didn't need to see Taeyong's reaction. 

Taeyong was more than happy to free Yuta from his clothing. He quickly threw them onto the floor and looked up at Yuta. The omega quickly closed his thighs and hid himself with his hands in embarrassment. Taeyong could see the blush on his neck and ears. He smiled fondly at the younger and pressed a kiss onto his knee. 

"Come on, baby, open up" he sing-song, making Yuta groan. It was ridiculous. Taeyong's smile turned into a smirk as he climbed next to Yuta and ran his hand along the omega's thigh up to his now naked ass. Yuta sighed at the feeling, and took his hands away from his face to stop Taeyong's.   
"I can't make you feel good if you don't let me" Taeyong whispered into his ear, slowly and gently placing his hand between Yuta's thighs. "Spread your legs for me" his voice was now more dominant as he took a grip on Yuta's thigh and tugged on it a little. 

Yuta moaned at his tone, opening his legs obediently. They haven't done anything but he felt like he could come only from Taeyong's voice if the other spoke to him like that. He slowly spread his legs once again, earning himself a smile from Taeyong. 

"Thank you, babe" Taeyong murmured into his ear before giving it a kiss, and then he climbed back between the omega's legs. He grabbed Yuta's legs and pulled them up a little so he could kiss the inside of his thigh. 

Yuta moaned when Taeyong sucked hardly on a spot before he moved upwards his thigh. Both of them knew that Yuta will have a lot of hickeys and lovebites the next day, but neither minded it. It was exactly what they wanted. Yuta wanted to be Taeyong's and Taeyong wanted to show everybody that Yuta was his. And his alone. 

Taeyong's eyes travelled to Yuta's exposed ass. It was wet with slick, slowly dampening the sheets underneath the omega. Taeyong groaned. He didn't like the mess. But he only bit into Yuta's thigh a little harder as a punishment before his hands slid closer to Yuta's ass. His fingers became wet with the slick, but he didn't mind it for once. Not at all.

Yuta whimpered when he felt Taeyong's hand near his most intimate part. He wanted Taeyong to touch him so bad. He would be fine if he touched his cock, he would be fine if he touched his ass, he would come really quickly. He just wanted Taeyong to do something!

The alpha saw Yuta's desperation and smirked before he finally moved his hand to Yuta's butt.  
"You want this?" He asked playfully, his fingers slipping between Yuta's globes and stroked over his entrance. 

Yuta whimpered again, louder this time and slapped his hand onto the bed, while he bit his other hands back. That's exactly what he wanted.

"I won't know if you don't tell me" Taeyong asked as he circled Yuta's rim. He was painfully hard in his pants but he enjoyed watching Yuta too much to care about himself. 

Yuta took his hand away from his mouth.  
"I want it" he said, looking away. Taeyong's gaze was burning his skin and he could feel himself blush even more. "I want you" he said, a little more confident this time.

Taeyong smiled lovingly at the omega, he knew that he kept Yuta on the edge. He didn't do anything, only enough to make Yuta think only about him. He leaned down to the younger, who circled his arms around his neck automatically. It was so cute, Taeyong smiled again. 

"Kiss me first" Taeyong said, and waited until Yuta pressed their lips together before he thrusted two finger into the omega at once. Yuta screamed into the kiss, squeezing around the fingers. His nails cut into Taeyong's skin as the alpha slowly thrusted the fingers inside. He knew it was a little too much, but it was the time to get started. And as painful as it was in the beginning, it became enjoyable and soon Yuta was moaning loudly and thrusting back against the fingers in him. 

Their tongues tangled with each other’s, as Yuta opened his legs as wide as he could so Taeyong had even more place to more. He pulled back from the kiss and pulled Taeyong closer.  
"Taeyong, I want more" he moaned into the alpha's ear before biting it slightly. He felt Taeyong shiver and he smiled to himself. 

But his smile faded a little when Taeyong pushed a third finger into him, searching for his sweet spot. Yuta's eyes widened and his moans got louder when he felt Taeyong's fingers thrust in different angles. He was so close! Yuta arched his back and almost screamed when Taeyong fund his prostate and he came. 

Taeyong bit his lips hard enough to drew blood, so he could control himself. He almost came into his pants as he watched Yuta and he didn't want anything else more than to thrust into him and claim him as his. He watched Yuta squirm from the oversensitivity, before he took mercy on him and pulled his fingers out. 

"I hope you know that we're not done yet" Taeyong said as he pecked Yuta on the lips. The Japanese omega smiled at this. 

"One orgasm isn't enough for the heat to subside" he said, grinding his hips against Taeyong's. He just came but he was still hard. 

"Glad to hear" Taeyong almost couldn't finish saying it out before Yuta kissed him again. The alpha could feel the younger's hand at the waistband of his pants, trying to get him out of it. He pushed his hips forward into Yuta's hand.  
Taeyong pulled away from the kiss and from Yuta. He quickly pushed his pants and underwear down and let them fall onto the ground. He knew that Yuta was watching him and he could feel himself blushing, so he climbed back onto the omega, kissing him. Now the skin on skin contact made it even better. Taeyong moaned into the kiss as he thrusted against Yuta. 

"Do you want me to suck you off?" Yuta asked, panting. He let his hand wander downwards and he palmed Taeyong's cock. He wanted to do this for so long, and now he finally could do it. 

Taeyong groaned. How the hell would he not want it? He could imagine Yuta looking up at him between his legs, those perfect lips stretching around his length... Oh fuck. 

But he shook his head in the end. This surprised Yuta a lot, but he smiled softly when Taeyong said:  
"I want you more" And he rubbed his manhood against Yuta's again. Yuta hugged Taeyong's neck again and pulled him into a short kiss as he pulled his knees up and spread his legs. 

"Then have me" And this was the last thing before Taeyong lost his patience. He kissed Yuta once again shortly, before he pulled away and turned Yuta around. 

Yuta cried out in surprise but got on all fours. He could feel Taeyong pressing against his opening and he sucked on the skin of Yuta's back. And then slowly but surely Taeyong pushed in until he was fully inside Yuta. Both of them moaned at the feeling, Yuta's arms trembling a little. Taeyong leaned his forehead against Yuta's back, pressing light kisses onto the sweaty skin. 

"Taeyong, move!" Yuta says, moving his hips backwards to feel more. He wanted Taeyong so much and feeling him inside made him feel complete. It was amazing. 

"You're sure?" Taeyong asked, nuzzling Yuta's nape. 

"Yeah" Yuta sighed, turning his head. This bared his neck in front of Taeyong. He did without realising what he was doing, but Taeyong's breath was caught in his throat. Not just from the feeling of Yuta around him as he started moving, but from the movement as well. Yuta was baring his neck for him. He was asking him to claim him. And how much Taeyong wanted to sink his teeth into the omega's shoulder and mark him as his own! 

Taeyong whimpered and closed his eyes. He thrusted into Yuta a little faster and more power.  
He couldn't do it. Yuta only wanted this because he was in heat, later he may regret it. And that was the last thing Taeyong wanted: Yuta to regret it. 

So he focused on his thrusts, searching for Yuta's spot again. He circled his arm around Yuta's waist and wrapped his hand around the omega's length. Yuta cried out loudly when Taeyong found his prostate again and he pushed against Taeyong harder. 

Taeyong pressed his lips against Yuta's neck, right on the place his should bite. He sucked on the skin hard, then peppered it with kisses. He wanted Yuta to be his. But it wasn't his decision to make. 

Yuta's moans got louder as he neared his end once again. Taeyong's thrusts got more powerful and he directly aimed at Yuta's prostate, jerking the other off with his hand. His knot swelled and with a strong thrust he pushed it inside. And in that moment, Yuta screamed and came again. 

**************

Taeyong woke up to that he was cold. Like, freezing. He didn't open his eyes, only searched for the blanket with his hands. But when he didn't find it, he opened his eyes and looked around. Yuta was lying crossways on the bed, curled up into a ball. And he stole all the blankets to himself! 

Taeyong smiled at this. He forgot that Yuta had incredible ways of sleeping. It was a wonder how he could sleep on the couch without falling down every night. Taeyong turned so he was also lying crossways and hugged Yuta from behind. The omega was warm. He had the blankets, the little shit. But now Taeyong didn't care about the blanket. It was pulled up until Yuta's chin, covering his whole body except his head. Taeyong pulled it down a little, so he could see Yuta's shoulders. 

He didn't claim Yuta. No matter how bad he wanted to do it, he held himself back. So instead of a mark there was a huge lovebite on the younger's right shoulder. It wasn't the same as a mark but it was something. Taeyong pressed a quick kiss onto the purple spot and then got out of the bed.   
They were in the afternoon already and he didn't make lunch. The kids might be furious by now. Taeyong took the first pair of sweatpants and tanktop on that got into his hands, then turned to look at Yuta once again. The omega shifted onto his other side, but didn't wake up. 

Taeyong let out a soft sigh before he leaned down and took the clothes from the floor. It was kind of freaking him out that they made such a mess in the morning. He quickly folded the clothes and places them on Donghyuck's empty bed. He frowned at it, he would need to apologize to the boy. 

Ha glanced at Yuta one last time before he slowly tip-toed out of the room, opening and closing the door as smoothly and silently as he could. 

The house was silent, this meant that the kids either weren't home yet or they went out. Taeyong made his way to the kitchen. But what waited for him there was shocking. 

Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul was cooking and it actually smelled nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you if you read this lame excuse of smut! I hope it wasn't THAT bad. 
> 
> But I won't lie to you, there's nothing done from the next chapter. So it may take a little more time than usual to write it. I'm sorry! I'll try my best to update as fast as I can. 
> 
> I would appreciate the comments if you would leave some, but I'll totally understand if you don't want to after this. I'm sorry if it was horrible. :(
> 
>  
> 
> And also there's something else! I have been working on oneshot (maybe two) for a while now and the it's finally done! (I'm sorry, I have been writing that instead of Regrets :"() It's also NCT but with a pair I haven't written before! :D I'll update it this week! :) And I actually think it's really long. At least for me, it took really long time to write it (because it takes me a long time to write smut...)


	16. Chapter 16

Ten turned around when Taeyong stepped into the kitchen. He could smell him in the moment his stepped out of his room, since the alpha was practically reeking from Yuta's smell. 

Ten had a big smile on his face as he looked at Taeyong with the spatula in his hand.  
"Good morning, loverboy" he grinned like a madman. Taeyong groaned and sat down at the table. At least he didn't need to cook. 

"Where are the kids?" He asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

"They went out with Winwin. Probably playing with Chenle and Renjun by now" Ten shrugged, as he placed the spatula next to the pot. He sat down in front of Taeyong, his smile never leaving his face. "So how was your day with Yuta? Give me details" he said, his eyes shining with curiosity. 

Taeyong backed away. His eyes widened at the bold request.  
"What?" He asked, hoping that he heard it wrong. But judging from the way Ten was looking at him, he should have known better. 

"Come on, Johnny saw you guys making out, I didn't even have to chance to catch you guys!" The younger whined, pouting like a sulking child. It would have been amusing if it wasn't for the fact that he was saying that he wanted to see them making out. 

"Why would you want to see it?" Taeyong asked. He was completely shocked about it. He never wanted to see Ten and Johnny make out even if he didn't want to, he couldn't see the reason why someone would want to see other people making out. 

"I just want to know that you take good care of my baby" he said, shrugging his shoulder. They both knew whom he was referring to as 'baby'.

"You know that he's older than you, right?" Taeyong asked and Ten nodded. 

"Yap. But age is just a number and we were presented in the same time, so..." And he just left it there.

Yuta was a late bloomer. He got presented almost half year later than he was supposed to. And during that 8 months that followed, he didn't really show anything sign of being an omega. He was touchy and cuddly before that and he was touchy and cuddly after that. Only his scent changed. It was his first heat in the mating season that showed, that he was, in fact, an omega. 

Taeyong shrugged and looked away. He couldn't really say anything to this.  
"If you say so..." He muttered, standing up again. He stepped to the pot and took up the spatula. It was still unbelievable that Ten was cooking. 

"Anyway, how is he?" Ten asked, turning around on the chair. He watched as Taeyong stirred the things inside the pot. 

"He's sleeping. At least, he was sleeping when I came out" he answered and placed the spatula down and turned around. 

"Good" Ten nodded. He knew how exhausting heats can be... "Anyway, I want to talk to you about something" he said, his voice and expression turning serious. His previous playfulness disappeared within a second. 

"Okay" Taeyong said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He watched the omega carefully, as he started talking. 

"I asked Jaemin's doctor yesterday about Yuta" he started, looking down at his hands in his lap. "I told him about the suppressants and that he got into heat now. And asked him, what consequences could it bring" he said, and it immediately caught Taeyong's interest. There could be consequences?

"And?" His eyes were a little wider and he even leaned forward a little. Ten's nervousness didn't help at all. 

"And he said that Yuta will need help with this. He won't necessarily get into hospital if someone takes care of him in his heat. Take care of not just his heat, but of Yuta as a human being as well" he said. His voice suddenly became much colder than before. It didn't mean anything good. Taeyong took a deep breath before he dared to speak up again. 

"And I..." He started but Ten cut him off. 

"And I know that you love Yuta, but if I see that you don't take care of him the way he deserves, then I won't hesitate to break you guys apart again and get Hansol to claim him" his voice was ice cold, and it was clear in his eyes that he wasn't joking. 

Taeyong could remember Johnny jokingly saying that he always did anything for them because he was afraid of the omega. But in that moment, Taeyong could see that the other alpha wasn't fully joking. Ten had probably the roughest past between them and he was the one that was really capable of doing anything he wanted. Ten only made Johnny protect and baby him because he wanted to be protected and babied. If it wouldn't be so comfortable for both them, Ten would be totally fine on his own, too. 

Taeyong let his arms down and straightened his back. It was out of instincts, but he wanted to show off his dominance. Not only because Ten was threatening him and Yuta, but because he was implying that Taeyong was unable of taking care of his omega. 

"That won't be needed, thank you" he said, trying to sound neutral. "I'm fully capable of taking care of Yuta, Hansol won't be needed" he said, taking a bottle of water from the kitchen counter. 

"What about me?" Taeyong and Ten's head snapped up in the same moment when they heard Hansol's voice. The oldest alpha was standing in the doorway with a plastic bag in his hand.

"Nothing" Ten and Taeyong replied in the same time, without thinking. They looked at each other, giving each other warning glances, without speaking a word. It was better if they didn't make Hansol worry. 

The oldest alpha just shrugged, and pushed the plastic bag in front of Taeyong, breaking the eye contact between the two.  
"What...?" Taeyong asked, watching Hansol as the older stood next to him. Hansol had a small, gentle smile on his lips, like always. 

"These are things Yuta likes to eat during his heat" Hansol answered, when Taeyong looked into the bag. There were different flavoured candies, at least four types of chocolate and three bag of chips. "But don't let him eat it at once, his stomach will hurt" he said, looking at the food he bought. There was two years of experience in that bag. He knew everything about Yuta in heat. 

Ten's gaze softened as he looked back and forth between Hansol and the bag. He knew that the older loved Yuta dearly, but he never would have thought that Hansol cared this much. He was mated with Johnny, but Johnny didn't know these things. Hansol and Yuta weren't even mated. 

"Hyung, this is..." Taeyong's voice shook a little as he looked up from the bag. Hansol's smile grew a little as he reached out and ruffled Taeyong's hair. 

"It's nothing. Take care of him, okay?" He said and Taeyong nodded without thinking about it. Hansol's eyes drifted towards the bottle in Taeyong's other hand. "And you should bring in more water for him, that wouldn't be enough" he said and took it from the younger. 

"O-okay" Taeyong said and leaned down to get a 2-litre bottle from the cabinet. His earlier anger and frustration towards Ten had disappeared and now the only thing on his mind was that he needed to take care of Yuta, since Hansol told him so. 

"If you took _good_ care of him and he's asleep now, you guys will have around one or one and half hour before his heat comes back after he woke up" Hansol said, sitting down at the table.

"Wh-what counts as taking good care?" Taeyong asked, blushing madly. He never thought that he would ask this from someone. The older shrugged. 

"Matters" he winked at Taeyong, who got even more red. 

"I-I'll go check on him" he said, taking the bag and the bottle with him. He looked back from the door once again. "Thanks, hyung" he said, before he turned around and left the kitchen. 

Hansol waved him off with a smile, before his gaze turned towards Ten. The boy was still sitting there mutely, his gaze regretful.  
"I'm so sorry, hyung" he said, not taking his eyes away. Hansol smiled, but this time it was a little sad. 

"It's okay"

**************

Taeyong opened the door of the room a little, just so he could peak in. Yuta was sitting at the headboard, the blankets tightly around him. He turned his head towards the door when he heard it open. 

"Hey" he said, forcing a small smile onto his lips, watching Taeyong carefully as the older went into the room and closed the door once again. 

Taeyong smiled softly as he went closer to the bed. He tried to act like it wasn't awkward.  
"Hey there" he greeted as he sat down onto the bed. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"A little" Yuta answered softly, going a little closer to Taeyong. The blanket was still tightly around him, but Taeyong could guess that the other didn't bother with clothes and was still naked under the blanket. 

"Ten is cooking right now, so we don't really have warm food yet, but Hansol bought you this things" he said, putting the bag into Yuta's lap. He turned towards the younger, so he could face him. 

"I will need to thank him later..." Yuta muttered to himself as he took out one of the chips. He didn't even notice that Taeyong moved even closer to him, he was fully concentrating on the bag in his hands. He opened it carefully and took out one chips. 

Yuta only noticed how close Taeyong really was when their knees knocked against each others. Taeyong's hands rested on his knees and caressed it through the blankets. 

"You know, if you want Hansol hyung to take care of you, I understand it" Taeyong said, but his hands tightened on Yuta's knees. The omega could feel it even through the thick blanket. He looked at Taeyong's face, searching for signs. The alpha was not meeting his eyes, and it was clear that he was afraid of Yuta's answer. He was bad at hiding his emotions... At least in front of Yuta. 

"Did you mean what you said in the morning?" He asked, stuffing a new chips in his mouth. 

Taeyong's head snapped up when he heard Yuta's question. It totally caught him off guard.  
"What?" He asked. He didn't clearly remember what he said, he said in the heat of the moment. 

Yuta blushed as he thought back at the moment. How Taeyong pressed him against the door and said those words... He could feel himself getting into heat again...  
"That you wanted to do this since I was presented and that you were waiting for me and... all" he said, turning his head away. He was embarrassed enough without seeing Taeyong's face. 

He wasn't the only one blushing madly; Taeyong's face was in the pretty shade of red, too. Shit, he totally didn't think that he would say those things straight into Yuta's face. 

But what was done, that was done. 

So he just tightened his grip on Yuta's knee for a moment, before he leaned forward and ran his hands along Yuta's thigh. He could smell Yuta's scent getting stronger as he slowly pushed his hand into the blanket, so he could touch Yuta's skin once again. 

"Yes, I meant it" he said, looking up at the younger, searching for his eyes. When the omega finally met his gaze, Taeyong continued. "I meant every single word. I wanted to do this since you were presented, but I was afraid that you don't want it" he said and lightly took a grip on Yuta's waist. 

The Japanese male placed the chips bag on the nightstand when Taeyong leaned closer and he needed to lie down. 

"I didn't claim you today and won't claim you during this heat" Taeyong said as he climbed on top of Yuta. He was looking into Yuta's eyes the whole time. "I want you to be sure that you want to spend your life with me. I don't want you to regret anything." Taeyong said. He held himself up on his left forearm and caressed Yuta's face softly with his right hand. 

"Taeyong..." Yuta wanted to say something, but the alpha cut him off. 

"Don't say anything. After this week, you can decide what you want. You can be with Hansol of you want or you can go wherever you want to go. I won't stop you" he said. Their noses were touching now, and he could feel Yuta's faint breath on his face. 

Taeyong looked down at Yuta's lips then back to his eyes, before he said:  
"But for now, let me take care of you" And with that, he kissed Yuta on the mouth. 

Yuta's arms circling his neck were the only assurance he needed before deepening the kiss and pushing the blanket's off of the younger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was a lot shorter than it usually is. But we're nearing the end, and I don't really know what to write anymore. :"D But I'll try to write it as soon as possible, and as good as possible.  
> Please, leave a comment after yourself so I'll know your thoughts about the story!


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you ready?" Taeyong asked, placing his arm tightly around Yuta's waist. The younger was limping badly from the past week. His heat took almost ten days instead of the usual seven or five, his body was exhausted. 

"Yeah" he said and pushed the door open. It was his first time leaving the room for longer time than a shower. It was good to leave it again. 

Taeyong steadied him against himself and slowly started walking. The room smelled like sex and an omega in heat, so they closed the door after themselves. But it was still clear for the others who were in the kitchen, that they left the room.  
Ten had a huge smile on his lips when Yuta finally stepped into the kitchen and it took all of the younger omega's self-control not to throw himself at him. 

"What's up, baby boy? Cooled down?" He asked, placing the spatula down. The youngers had already left for school, he could allow himself to talk and ask about those topics. 

"Bitch, you're cooking? Watched some youtube tutorials or what?" Yuta asked and embraced the younger when he walked to him. Johnny laughed out loud at the comment and gave a high-five to Taeyong who sat down next to him.  
"Fuck you" Ten laughed, squeezing Yuta harder a little. 

"I did" Taeyong answered and both Johnny and Ten wolf-whistled at this. Taeyong wasn't one to talk about perveted topics so this short sentence was a big thing. 

"Yeah, that's why my ass is hurting. Now let me sit down" he grinned, pushing Ten away from himself gently. 

"Are you sure you want to sit down?" Ten laughed, knowing fully well, how much sitting on those chairs can hurt after a heat. 

"No, but it's better than standing like this the whole day" he said and was ready to sit down when Taeyong grabbed his hips gently and pulled him onto his lap. 

"Come here" he murmured, hugging Yuta tightly from behind. He burried his face in the crook of Yuta's neck when he felt Yuta's hand close around his. 

"So this means that you guys finally sorted everything out?" Johnny asked before he imitated vomiting from how sweet the other two were. 

"Yap. We talked about everything" Taeyong answered, hiding his smile behind Yuta's shoulder. He could smell himself on the younger and it satisfied him to no end. It was great. 

"Finally! I was getting tired of meddling with your life" Ten said, laughing as he ducked away from Yuta's weak punch that didn't even reach him in the first place. 

"Go to hell" the other omega laughed. 

"So what did you guys talk about?" Johnny asked, changing into a serious mode. Ten was still smiling, holding onto Yuta's hand he managed to catch as the other tried to hit him once again. He caressed the hand with his thumb as Yuta looked at Johnny with a more serious expression.

"We'll talk about this with the whole pack later but I would like to stay. As a member of the pack" Yuta said, his voice shaking a little in the end. He was quite insecure about this even though Taeyong assured him that the others will take it well. 

"Dumb question, next" Ten said, making a waving motion with his hand. 

"First, it's not dumb" Taeyong said, tightening his hold on Yuta a little. "And second, is that that I didn't claim Yuta" he said, pulling down the shirt on Yuta's shoulder to reveal that there wasn't a mark. "The mating season starts in a week, Yuta will decide if he wants to be claimed and by whom he wants to be claimed then. During that week, if someone asks, we will tell them that he is my omega" he said, his voice not leaving room for questions.

"Also dumb, next" Ten said again and this time Johnny also nodding in agreement. 

"Whatever we talked about is dumb to you" Yuta said, pulling his hand away from Ten's hold. There was a small smile on the corner of his lips despite of the outcry in voice.

"Because these things have obvious answers, you're just too dumb to realise them!" Ten said, knocking his own head gently. "What else did you talk about? Who's better kisser, Taeyong or Hansol? What?" He asked and stood up from the table to go to the pan to stir the things in it.  
"Ten's right, you know" Johnny said, as his omega turned his back to them. "I mean, if you guys could see yourselves from our view then it would be obvious for you, too" he sighed, patting Taeyong on the shoulder softly before looking at Yuta. 

Just to find out that the Japanese omega wasn't even concentrating.  
"Hey, you aren't even listening!" Johnny said, punching into Yuta's shoulders lightly. He didn't want to hit him hard, but in Taeyong's and Ten's presence nobody would have dared to punch Yuta hard. That two was ready to kill for him. 

"I am, really" Yuta said, turning his head towards Johnny. "I was just thinking..."

"What?" Ten asked, sitting down at the table again. He was listening the whole time, and was ready to join the conversation again. 

Yuta looked at him before he answered:  
"That I wouldn't know if Taeyong or Hansol is the better kisser, I have never kissed Hansol" he said. 

"Really?" Taeyong asked, turning Yuta sideways by his waist to look at him. Yuta just nodded. 

"Really, we've never kissed" Hearing the new voice all of them flinched. Taeyong even let out a small scream. 

"Hyung, don't do this!"  
"Hyung, we asked you like thousand times to be louder!" Johnny and Ten started complaining at the same time and even slammed their hands onto the table in the same time. Nobody gave it much attention but Hansol smiled to himself at the pair's dynamic. 

"Not on the lips at least" he added as he sat down onto the chair on Yuta's side. Hansol caught Taeyong's gaze for a moment before the younger alpha turned away and burried his face in Yuta's shoulder. 

"Yeah, that's right" Yuta smiled softly at the elder. But what he got in return was a sly smirk on Hansol's lips as the alpha leaned closer.  
"But we can still try it" He said in a seductive voice. There was a teasing glint in his eyes and for a moment he looked at Taeyong. Yuta immediately understood what was this about. 

"Should we?" He leaned forward too, just to be pulled back by Taeyong who tightened his hold on him even more. The alpha growled, and cast a killing look at Hansol over Yuta's shoulders. He even pressed his lips onto the spot on the omega's shoulder where the lovebite was. Yuta smiled at this softly and pulled back from Hansol, leaning into Taeyong' embrace. 

"Anyway, thanks for the snacks" he smiled at Hansol, patting his arm. 

"Anytime" Hansol answered. 

****************

"Food." That was the first word that left Donghyuck's mouth when they stepped into the kitchen. It hasn't been two minutes since they got into the house, so this came instead of greeting as the young alpha sat down onto the free chair. 

"Can't be ruder?" Taeil asked, smacking the boy's head. He stepped next to Ten, who was just turning the gas off. 

"But I'm hungry" the younger whined, pouting. 

"Don't do that, you're ugly" Jaemin said as he circled his arms around Yuta's neck. He haven't seen his favourite hyung for a week, he was in serious need of a hug, that Yuta gladly gave him. 

"I'm not ugly. You're just jealous that you're not this handsome and manly, dipshit" Donghyuck said and pushed his tongue out at Jaemin. 

"No. Just no" Jeno said in the same time when Taeil yelled 'Language!'

"Are you taking his side, Jeno? I thought we were friends" Donghyuck yelled and Jeno just winked at him while he threw his arm around Jaemin's shoulder as the younger came to hug him. 

"Exactly. You thought" Jisung muttered softly, silently, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. 

"Woah, maknae on top" Ten whistled and everybody laughed at this, except Donghyuck, who was in shock from the youngest' answer.  
Yuta held up his hand and Jisung gave him a high-five. 

"Damn, Jisung's a savage" Johnny muttered and held his arm out to steady Mark as the beta was dying from laughter. 

"You've spent too much time with Yuta in past weeks" Hansol ruffled Jisung's hair, standing up from his seat to let the youngers sit down. 

"Totally not my fault!" Yuta roared, looking at Hansol in disbelief. 

"No offense, but you totally have this effect on people" Taeyong said, trying to look as innocent as he could when Yuta turned around to look at him. 

"You too, my son?" He asked, and Taeyong let go of his waist to show up his hands in a sign that he wasn't armed. 

"Whohoho, don't try to look cultured, we all know the truth" Ten said, pointing at Yuta with an evil smile. It wasn't like that he needed to say something... But he totally needed to say something. 

Yuta laughed and buried his face in his hands. Everybody was against him!  
"And here, I wanted to stay" he said, and the room suddenly fell quiet. The others looked at each other and Jaemin's smile turned creepy in instant. 

"So you're staying?" He asked, his voice going deeper than before. His may had a baby face, but his voice was quiet deep for his slim body and young age. 

"I'm not sure anymore" Yuta laughed, showing that he wasn't serious at all. 

"So you're staying" the whole pack said in the same time, and the omega nodded. He didn't reaply had other choice... 

Yuta was alone in the kitchen after dinner. The youngers went - more likely raced to the bathroom, to decide, who will be the first one to shower, while the older ones were in the living room. 

The omega volunteered to do the dishes, since he needed a few moment for himself to think.  
He was back. He was a member of a pack again. It was strange to think like that after two years of being alone. He got used to the silence, but now everything was so loud. His head was hurting from the many impulses. But despite this, it was amazing. It was great got be near Jaemin and youngers all the time, as well as the elders, too.  
But it was still a lot to take in again. 

Yuta sighed as he whipped his hands into the cloth. 

"Are you okay?" Yuta dropped the cloth and let out a small shout. He didn't hear anyone coming. He quickly turned around to see Hansol leaning against the table. 

"Hyung, you scared me!" Yuta whined after he recovered from the shock. "Now I understand why the others tell you to be louder" he said and Hansol smiled. 

"Sorry" he said, stepping closer to the omega. His smile faded a little as he brushed a few strands of hair out of Yuta's face. "Are you alright?" He asked again, a little quieter. 

Yuta nodded and leaned into the elder's touch, closing his eyes.  
"Yeah. Just tired" he answered and stepped forward to hug Hansol's waist. Hansol didn't hesitate to reciprocate the hug. 

"How are you going to handle the heat next week?" Hansol asked, caressing Yuta's back softly. 

"I don't know. We'll see" the omega said. His words were muffled by Hansol's shirt. Hansol's scent was much weaker than Taeyong's and it soothed Yuta's headache. Taeyong's scent made him feel secure and it was the best scent he has ever smelled, but it was too strong sometimes. During the week they spent together it wasn't a problem, but being near everybody else brought Yuta's attention to this. All of the others were a lot to handle for Yuta, since his senses were still sharper than usual. Hansol's scent didn't made him feel that secure like Taeyong's, but it didn't gave him headache. 

"Remember to drink a lot. Now and in your heat, too. And eat too. You tend to forget that before and when you go into heat" Hansol reminded him and caressed Yuta's hair too. "And always keep Taeyong near. So that if anything happens, he can help you. You don't need to do this alone" Hansol said and Yuta just nodded against his shoulder. He truly felt loved and appreciated because that Hansol cared this much. 

He tightened his hold on the elder's waist.  
"I love you" the younger murmured. 

"I love you, too." 

They both knew that it wasn't the romantic love, like how Yuta loved Taeyong or how Ten loved Johnny. 

It was that kind of love just the two of them could feel and understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing happened. Literally nothing happened in this chapter...  
> But anyway, I have a big announcement! :D  
> The next chapter willl be the last one! Or there would be two, a really short and a veryveryvery short one. :D Now I'm quite motivated to finish this story in 2016! Fighting, guys! :D  
> Thank you guys for reading! As you already know, I love comments, they are always appreaciated! So please, leave one if you think so, so I'll know your thoughts about the story! :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So I decided to go with the two-chapter solution. This one is shorter than the next one will be, but I hope you'll enjoy it!

"Shit" Taeyong muttered as he tried to repair a chair in the kitchen. It had been instable for a while now, but during the day it almost collapsed under Jaemin, even though the boy didn't even weight 55 kilos. It was dangerous. 

So the head alpha was sitting on the kitchen floor for almost an hour now and was trying to make it better. It just turned out that he could not do it right. It just got even worse. 

"It doesn't work?" The familiar voice asked and Taeyong looked up. Yuta was standing over him, looking at chair with thoughtful eyes. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, and he looked like he was seriously thinking. 

"No, it does not" Taeyong said, looking back at the chair. Yuta sat down next to him, pulling the chair closer to himself. 

"Can I try it?" He asked, holding out his hand for the screwdriver. Taeyong hesitantly placed it on the younger's palm. 

"Are you sure?" He asked. Yuta nodded and immediately started to work. 

"Yap. I'm actually good at this" he said and smiled when Taeyong pulled his eyebrow up as a sign that he didn't believe Yuta. "What? What do you think, how did I turn a shopping center's bathroom into a shower?" He asked, the smile on his lips getting wider and brighter. He was quite proud of that shower, because in those circumstances it was a luxury bathroom. And he made it himself. 

"Okay, I believe you" Taeyong said and placed his chin on Yuta's shoulder. Yuta's hands were moving quickly, knowing exactly where to touch and what to do. 

And just like that, within five minutes, the chair was done, all stable and strong.  
"I'm finished" the omega said, satisfaction written all over his face. 

"Okay, you won. You're amazing" Taeyong said, placing a peck on Yuta's cheek, making the younger giggle. "You did great" he added before he pressed their lips together. Taeyong meant it to be a short peck, but Yuta placed a hand on his nape and pulled him into a deeper kiss. And who was Taeyong to refuse him... 

He pulled Yuta closer by the waist, his fingers hooking into the large red sweater Yuta was wearing. The omega opened his mouth for him, and Taeyong instantly took the chance and pushed his tongue in and invited Yuta's into a passionate dance. He breathed heavily through his nose as Yuta moaned into his mouth, and he was about to pull the younger even closer when someone stepped into the kitchen. 

"Keep it PG guys, the mating season only starts tomorrow. Not today" Taeil said, totally ruining the mode. 

But he was right. The mating season only started the next day. But it was still affecting everyone.  
Yuta and Ten were growing restless, they couldn't sit in one place for long, they always needed to do something. They almost went out to run, when Jaehyun reminded them that it was freaking cold outside, so it probably wasn't a good idea. Meanwhile Johnny and Taeyong were watching over their omegas carefully. Johnny, being the experienced one, could sit and do whatever he wanted and let Ten do whatever he wanted to, but his eyes never once left his omega. He knew about everything Ten did, and was always there in a second when the younger did something that could be dangerous for him now.  
Taeyong wasn't this smooth about it. He followed Yuta around like a puppy, making sure the younger didn't strain himself too hard. He also made sure that Yuta was drinking a lot. 

But despite Taeyong being a nervous wreck, it was actually Jaemin, who took it the worst. The boy was exhausted, he kept on falling asleep. It didn't matter if it was during watching TV, leaning into Donghyuck, or during lunch when he almost fell off his chair. It wasn't even 8 P.M but the boy was now asleep in their room with Jeno watching over him. 

Also, Jaemin became really sensitive and emotional. Just one of Donghyuck's usual 'mean' comments were enough to bring tears into Jaemin's eyes, and it took 10 minutes of apologizing from Donghyuck, the best-of collection of Jisung's old-man-jokes and 20 minutes of hardcore cuddling and soft, reassuring whispers from Jeno to get the always happy sunshine boy to smile again. 

 

Taeyong and Yuta eventually got up from the floor and the alpha gave the oldest a mocking smile.  
"This year, you're on baby-sitting duty" he laughed, enjoying the hopeless expression on the elder' face. During the last two years, Taeil always slacked off the baby-sitting duties with the younger ones, making Taeyong do all the work. But now Taeyong had Yuta to keep him occupied during the mating season, and Hansol could not keep up with the youngers alone. Taeil was forced to do it. 

The oldest growled.  
"We'll see."

******************

The morning was chaotic. Taeyong and Hansol were up first, and they immediately started to make breakfast, hoping to finish it before everybody gets up. Soon Ten joined them in the kitchen, saying that he wasn't in heat enough to stay in the room until Johnny woke up, since he already got bored. But after not even ten minutes, when the door of their rooms opened, he jumped up from the chair and ran back, throwing himself at Johnny and kissing him senseless. 

Soon after that, Jeno and Jaemin came out of their room, with Jeno helping shaking Jaemin. The younger was complaining about the world being too hot, but his body wasn't warmer than usually. They sprawled out on the couch, with Jaemin lying on Jeno's lap and Hansol went to them with a big bottle of water.  
Jaemin's scent actually showed, but it wasn't sweet like omega's scent usually was, but it was still clear that he was in heat. Hansol could only pray that this heat will stay, and Jaemin will not want to do what Ten and Yuta did in their heats. 

Jaemin sat up and hurriedly took the bottle from Hansol, opening it with shaking hands. 

"What's going on?" Donghyuck came out of Jaemin and Jeno's room. Probably the boys' moving was the thing that woke him up. 

Hansol got up from the floor he was sitting on and went to Donghyuck.  
"Be nice to Jaemin" he whispered before he took off in the direction of the kitchen.  
Donghyuck followed the older alpha with his eyes until Hansol disappeared in the kitchen, before he looked at the couch where Jaemin and Jeno was. The youngest of the three looked like he was about to cry as he drank out the half of the bottle in one go. 

Donghyuck stepped next to them, making them look up at him.  
"Are you guys okay?" He asked awkwardly. He needed to be cautious because he didn't want to make Jaemin cry again. One time was enough. And also, it was strange to look at Jaemin like this. He was so different and actually smelled really good.

"Yeah" Jeno answered, eyeing Donghyuck from head to toe. Something was off. He slowly snaked his arm around Jaemin's waist when Donghyuck looked at younger. 

"What's up Jaeminnie?" Donghyuck asked as he sat down next to them. Jaemin just looked at him blankly for a moment before he lifted his arms up as if for asking for a hug. 

"You smell good, dipshit" Jaemin said and Donghyuck laughed softly as he leaned forward to hug the younger. This was the Na Jaemin he knew!

Jaemin also leaned forward into the alpha's hug, but he found himself pulled backwards before he could embrace Donghyuck.

Jeno moved quickly. He pulled Jaemin onto his lap and hugged him tightly to his chest. Jaemin face ended up in the crook of Jeno's neck as the beta pressed one of his hands to the point where Jaemin's neck met his shoulder. He knew that the mark should be placed there. But he wasn't able to claim Jaemin, at least not yet. And he knew fully well, that Donghyuck was able to claim the younger even right now, and Jeno felt a little strange and bitter about this.  
He loved Donghyuck as his brother, but Jaemin was off-topic. 

Both Donghyuck and Jaemin's eyes widened in surprise. Neither had seen this coming. Jaemin might have been the taller one, but he was much slimmer than Jeno, so he almost disappeared in Jeno's embrace as the older hugged him. But he smiled in the end, leaning his head onto Jeno's broad shoulder and circled his arms around the beta's neck. He could guess why Jeno was acting like that.  
Meanwhile Donghyuck was shocked. He has never seen Jeno act possessive like this. He knew that Jeno had special feeling for Jaemin, but he could have never guessed that they were this deep. 

It was a door opening that broke the strange mode in the room. The door didn't even open fully, it was only enough for Yuta to faintly call out for Taeyong. The youngers turned to look around, since Yuta's call was so quiet that they almost couldn't understand it. So it was a big surprise, that Taeyong, who was in the other end of the house, heard him and came rushing to the room. 

He rushed past Taeil, almost knocking him over, it was just luck that saved the oldest from falling.  
"What the heck..." Taeil muttered, turning after Taeyong, only to see him close the door after himself. Taeil sighed and looked at the boys on the couch.  
"Are you guys are okay?" He asked, and the three nodded in the same time. Taeil smiled gently at them before he went into the kitchen. Hansol was cooking, his back turned towards the door, but he turned around when he heard Taeil stepping into the kitchen. 

"Hey" he greeted, earning himself a smile from the oldest. 

"Morning" he greeted back, sitting down onto one of the chair. 

"Seems like we will need to look out for the kids this year" Hansol tried to make a conversation. Neither him nor Taeil were good with talking, but it was better than sitting in awkward silence. 

"Actually" Taeil started, but didn't finish it. It was clear that he wanted to say something, he just didn't dare to. 

"What?" Hansol asked, encouraging him to continue. Taeil looked up at him before he casted his eyes down at his hands on the table. 

"I have been thinking" he said, stopping for a moment before he took a deep breath and looked into Hansol's eyes. "What if we get Doyoung and Jaehyun pester them? For that two, every week is mating season" he laughed softly, and then he finally asked it in shaky, quiet voice: "And then, would you spend the mating season... with me?"

Hansol's eyes widened in surprise, he didn't see this coming. But after he slowly processed the information, a big smile came onto his lips. 

"I would love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rambling start*So this chapter has a story about how I said goodbye to my NoMin feels for a moment. I watched all of the NCT Dream V lives and shows they were in, and suddenly, my NoMin feels just flew out of the window. Maaaaan, I was devastated. I was honestly ready to change the pairing to Donghyuck x Jaemin, when I realised... that it would be too much work to change the relationship tag, and I'm too lazy for that. So yeah, we got a possessive Jeno, trying to save the pairing. And he succeded, so we're good with the guys. :) But I seriously need more NoMin fluff in my life...*rambling end*
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this short chapter! Please leave a comment after yourself, so i'll know your thoughts about the story! :) Tha last chapter is done and I will update it on the 30th! That chapter will only have Yutae (smut) in it. :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I think this smut is better than the previous one was, but I still need to improve with this. :"D I hope you can enjoy it! :)

Taeyong didn't hear Yuta. He honestly did not hear him calling. He just felt that he needed to go. And when he saw the door a  
slightly opened with Yuta hiding behind it, he knew that his instinct was right. He rushed past Taeil and Yuta stepped away from the door so Taeyong could get in. 

"Hey. Are you okay?" Taeyong asked as he closed the door after himself. 

"I need you" Yuta said, and threw his arms around Taeyong's shoulders to pull him into a kiss. Taeyong almost fell forward, but then he quickly circled his arms around Yuta's waist and kissed him back. He licked Yuta's bottom lip, asking him to open his lips with this. And Yuta gladly granted him the entrance. 

Taeyong let his hands wander downwards, towards Yuta's ass and he grabbed the globes strongly. He could feel the slick dampening Yuta's underwear, but he didn't care much. He pulled Yuta's hips forward, against his, and rubbed their crotches together. 

Yuta moaned into his mouth and pushed his hips forward. He pulled back from the kiss and turned his head to side to breath. Taeyong instantly started pressing open mouthed kisses along his jawline and neck. 

"Taeyong, Taeyong" he panted, fisting the alpha's shirt on his back. 

"Hm?" Taeyong hummed, not detaching his lips from Yuta's skin. 

"Can I suck you off?" He asked. He had been thinking about that since they first had sex, but they always forgot it during his previous heat. 

Taeyong froze at this and then moaned from the thought alone. He still remembered when Yuta first offered, but he himself didn't want to bring it up. He didn't want to press the omega into it against his will.  
He pulled back from Yuta's neck and smiled softly at him. 

"You can, if you want to" he said and pressed a short peck onto Yuta's lips that pulled into a smile. He once again kissed Taeyong on the lips and started going backwards and he turned them over so it was Taeyong who landed on the bed.  
Just this time he didn't fall on him, but kneeled down onto the ground in front of the bed. 

"You're sure about this?" Taeyong asked, sitting up on the bed. Yuta was undoing his pants with fast movements and he nodded. 

"Yes, I am" he answered with a soft smile before he pulled Taeyong's pants down along with his boxers, leaving the alpha only in a large shirt. Taeyong spread his legs a little, so Yuta could fit between them and he ran his fingers into Yuta's soft hair. He sighed when Yuta took his member into his hand and stroked it slowly, before looking up at Taeyong one last time. Then he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss onto the head of the half-hard manhood in front of him. Then he took the head into his mouth and sucked on it, stroking the rest with his hand. 

Taeyong watched the omega in front of him, admiring. He had thought about this, but he never imagined that Yuta would look this beautiful. His mouth was warm and wet around Taeyong, and it was the second best thing Taeyong had ever felt. (The first one was obviously being in Yuta.) The alpha bit his lips, tightening his hold a little on Yuta's hair. He wanted to thrust into the omega's mouth so badly, but he didn't want to hurt Yuta with it. The younger's free hand was lying on the bed next to Taeyong's thigh, he didn't even try to hold the alpha's hips down. 

Yuta felt Taeyong getting harder and harder each passing second. He picked up the pace of his hand and bobbed his head faster, not minding Taeyong's hand in his hair. The pre-cum left a bitter taste on his tongue and there was a thin line of saliva streaming down his chin, but Yuta loved every second of it. He loved the way Taeyong gripped his hair and the weight of the alpha's cock on his tongue. And from the way Taeyong started moaning, Yuta could tell that the alpha was enjoying it too.  
He could feel himself get wet, his cock painfully hard in his underwear. He only wore that and one of Taeyong's shirt, he used those as pajamas. He just didn't have time to change before his heat came. 

"Yuta..." Taeyong called in breathy voice and moaned loudly when Yuta hummed around him. "Stop, or I'm going to come" he said, gently pulling Yuta's head off of his cock. But the omega just smiled at him gently.

"Then come" he answered, and leaned forward, sucking on the head hard. Apparently, this was enough for Taeyong to spill into his mouth. He pulled back, so some semen landed on his face too, and it was enough for Taeyong to get panicked. 

"Shit! Sorry" he said and took a tissue from the nightstand and whipped of Yuta's face. Then he gave it to him so he could spit out the come.  
"Are you okay?" Taeyong asked, taking Yuta's now clean face into his hands. He leaned down and pressed a quick onto the youngers nose, making him giggle. 

"Yeah" he said and stood up from the ground. Taeyong circled his waist with his arms and pulled him onto his lap. Yuta leaned down to kiss Taeyong as the elder snaked his hand under Yuta's shirt, pushing it up on his back. 

"You have too much clothes on" Taeyong pulled back from the kiss and quickly pulled Yuta's shirt off and then stripped his own down. Now he was fully naked, while Yuta still had his underwear on. Taeyong could feel Yuta's hard on poking his abdomen, his underwear damp from pre-cum and slick. The alpha hooked his fingers into the hem of the underwear and pulled it down. He turned them over and lay Yuta down onto the bed before he took of his underwear completely and threw it onto the ground. 

Yuta spread his legs so Taeyong could climb between them. He threw his hands up so Taeyong would get into his embrace and pulled him close as the elder started pressing kisses onto the skin of his neck. He kissed down his neck, his collarbones until he got to his nipples. Yuta moaned softly as Taeyong sucked on the hard bud while his other hand played with its twin. 

Yuta traded his fingers into Taeyong's hair as the alpha went lower on his body. Taeyong directly avoided his member as he hooked one of Yuta's legs on his shoulder and sat up. He pressed a kiss onto Yuta's inner thigh before biting it softly and his hand caressed Yuta's opening, making it twitch in anticipation. 

"Are you ready, babe?" He asked, but didn't even wait for Yuta to answer, just pushed two of his fingers in. Yuta threw his head back and let out a loud moan. 

Taeyong chuckled quietly.  
"You're so wet already" he said, thrusting his fingers inside. He could feel himself getting hard again as he watched his fingers disappearing into the wet heat. He criss-crossed his fingers, spreading Yuta's entrance before he thrusted another finger in. 

"Tae..." Yuta moaned, thrusting his hips back against Taeyong's fingers. Now Taeyong wasn't that gentle like he was on their first time, but he still didn't hurt Yuta more than necessary. So when he started thrusting his fingers in stronger and harder it surprised Yuta a bit, especially when he hit his prostate dead on. 

"Taeyong!" He called loudly, trashing on the bed. Taeyong smirked and bit into Yuta's thigh once again, leaving another mark. 

"Come on, baby, call my name! Moan for me" he whispered, thrusting his fingers even faster. He could feel Yuta tighten around his fingers and the younger soon came with a cry. The omega whimpered when Taeyong pulled his fingers out, but he was panting too hard to protest. 

Taeyong whipped his fingers with a tissue before he lay down next to Yuta. He watched the younger's chest rose and fell as he breathed, and waited until Yuta turned to look at him.  
"You're ready for the next?" He asked, running his finger over Yuta's still half-hard member. 

Yuta didn't answer just moved on top of Taeyong, turning is back to him straddling his hips. He placed his hand on Taeyong's thigh to steady himself, while his other hand went behind him to lead Taeyong's shaft to his entrance. Taeyong placed his hands on Yuta's waist to help him and he sighed when Yuta slowly slid down on him. 

Yuta closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then let it out shakily. It just felt so great to have Taeyong inside him! They fit together perfectly. 

"You don't want to face me?" Taeyong asked as he sat up and circled his arms around Yuta's waist. He waited for Yuta to get used to him inside, so he just pressed soft kisses to the younger's nape. 

Yuta slowly started moving his hips up and down.  
"No, I don't... want to" he panted as he rode Taeyong. He leaned his head back so it was resting against Taeyong's and placed one of his hands on the alpha's interlacing their fingers. 

He moved his hips a little faster, trying to get Taeyong's cock to hit his prostate. He heard Taeyong groan behind him and felt the alpha's knot slowly swelling. 

"Taeyong" he called and let out a cry when Taeyong thrusted his hips up. Yuta didn't see this coming. He almost fell forward but Taeyong held him strongly. 

"Yes, baby?" Taeyong asked, mouthing on Yuta's neck. He slowly caressed Yuta's abdomen and let his hands wander south, finally stopping at Yuta's cock. He started stroking it in the rhythm of Yuta's movements. 

Yuta moaned and sped his hips up even more. He was so close! And he wanted Taeyong to knot him so badly, he wanted him to breed him, he wanted him to...

"Claim me" he asked, almost sobbing. He was feeling so good, he wanted to cum so desperately. 

Taeyong froze when he heard Yuta. Was the other serious...?  
"Are you sure?" He asked, stopping his hand on the others cock. Yuta whimpered at the lost and thrusted forward into his hand, making both of them moan. 

"Yes" Yuta sobbed, now not knowing anymore if he wanted to thrust into Taeyong's hand or get the elder even deeper inside of him. "I'm yours, if you want me too" he said, his voice quieter than before. He wasn't sure about this. He knew that Taeyong loved him too, even if the other never said it out loud. But he wasn't sure if the elder wanted to spend his life with him also... 

But when Taeyong hugged him tighter, Yuta smiled softly before he moaned.  
"Of course, I want you. Wanted you to be mine since we met" Taeyong whispered before he thrusted his hips up strongly, pushing his knot inside. Yuta screamed, almost coming on spot. He could feel his orgasm build up. 

Taeyong leaned to his ear and pressed his lips against it for a moment.  
"I love you so much" he said, before he leaned down. 

The last two years were the hardest and longest years of his life. The years they spent on the streets were nothing compared to this. Because back then he had Yuta by his side. Losing him was the worst thing ever. But from now on, Yuta would be always be his side. Yuta was his, and he was Yuta's. 

Yuta tightened his hold on Taeyong's hand and came with a cry when Taeyong sink his teeth into his shoulder. It hurt like hell, but it was the best pain he ever felt. He clenched around Taeyong when the alpha pulled back from his shoulder, and after a few thrust, he came inside the younger. He embraced the younger tighter and lay down on the bed. He turned them to side and spooned Yuta from behind. 

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, caressing Yuta's fingers with his thumb. He kissed awa a few blood-drops, frowning at the taste. 

"Yeah" Yuta sighed and cuddled into against Taeyong's chest. His shoulder was hurting like bitch and his whole body was sore. He never felt better. "I'm more then okay" he smiled when he felt Taeyong press kisses onto his mark. 

"Good" Taeyong whispered, closing his eyes. He only opened them again when Yuta called his name. 

"Hey, Taeyong"

"Hm?"

"I love you too" Yuta laughed freely. 

He knew that won't have regrets anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! :)  
> So we reached the end of Regrets! :) (and I uploaded one day earlier, I hope you see that) Thank you guys for reading and commenting all this while, it means a lot to me! By the end, Regrets has surpassed 300 kudos and 5000 hits and (when I'm writing this) has 290 comments! Thank you guys so muh for that! :) <3  
> Also, I made a twitter. My name is RinRin2442. (shame on me, I don't know how to put in link without writing he whole thing out) If you guys want to ask things about the stories (just please don't ask when I'm going to update,most of the time I just don't know :"D), or just want to chat with me, you can message me there. :) But don't be surprised if you find 130 posts with #TeamNCT hashtag on it. :"D 
> 
> And for the last time on this story: could you please leave me a comment, so I will know your (final) thoughts about the story? :)  
> Thank you very much for everything, I love you guys! :)


End file.
